Mister Poudlard
by Darkfemur
Summary: Un concours de beauté est organisé par Albus pour oublier les tensions. Seuls les élèves de 17ans et plus et les professeurs peuvent y participer. Mais quand c'est Albus qui dirige, ne faut-il pas s'attendre à tout ? Slash HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous(tes) :P Je reviens avec une deuxième fiction (merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi la première et qui m'ont laissé des reviews). Elle bouillonnait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et je me suis remise à écrire aujourd'hui même si mes exams ne sont pas finis :P Je vous poste le chapitre un ;)

**Disclaimer : **(enfin si c'est bien ça que l'on dit XD) Tout appartient à J.K Rowling :P

**Avertissement :** Relations salsh principalement, donc entre hommes, donc homophobes bye bye :P

**Rating :** M (hé oui) donc vous êtes prévenus qe ça ne va pas toujours être gentil !

Pour le petit commentaire, je pense que cette fic' malgré la situation, sera beaucoup moins rose bonbon que la première et j'ai ressuscité des personnages ! Donc nous voilà en septième année avec Voldy crevé, Sirius et Remus bel et bien vivant ! (p-e d'autres perso, ça je verrai avec le temps)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :P

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

Le château était paisible et dominait le paysage, fidèle au rendez-vous, comme chaque année, même après l'attaque de ce cher Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le bâtiment était fier et droit, dressé dans les plaines, monts et vallées tout en surplombant en superbe lac à la population magique variée. Poudlard n'avait pas changé, du moins rien ne transparaissait de sa reconstruction 'express' effectuée après la grande bataille, seuls les esprits devaient se reconstruire tout comme le monde magique en réapprenant à vivre après cette terreur.

Harry étudiait paisiblement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Ron à ses côtés tandis qu'Hermione s'acharnait à traduire un texte dans la branche des runes. Pattenrond roupillait joyeusement devant le feu de la cheminée qui ronronnait tout comme la boule de poils orangée aux pattes arquées. Le trio allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il y avait bien sûr eu des blessures par-ci, par-là, de la plus infime aux membres arrachés, du superficiel à l'état critique. Malgré le lot de souffrances, ils s'en étaient sortis et maintenant, respiraient l'air à plein poumons en mettant à profit leur maturité mentale acquise.

Le chat d'Hermione s'étira en baillant aux corneilles, se leva et alla se coller dans le jambes du Survivant en miaulant comme un damné. Harry sortit de son bouquin et baissa son regard. Il sourit à la vue du félin à la face écrasée, le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur ses genoux et le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Le chat ferma ses yeux et commença à ronronner de contentement. Contentement qui s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'une tornade rousse aux yeux marron le dégagea sans ménagements pour prendre sa place sur le genoux de son célèbre petit-ami. Ginny tira la langue à un Pattenrond furibond qui s'était réfugié sous un divan en crachant furieusement et elle entreprit d'embrasser Harry en guise de salut. Ce dernier sourit et répondit à la démonstration de cet amour et retira doucement sa tête, faisant ainsi cesser le baiser et le rougissement de Ron par la même occasion.

- « As-tu passé une bonne journée, Ginny ? » demanda doucement Harry alors que Ginny attirait un siège vers elle d'un mouvement de baguette.

Une fois le meuble arrivé à destination, la cadette des Weasley s'affala dessus en soufflant sans retenue.

- « Si on enlève Rogue et ses potions, je pense que je pourrais tenter une réponse positive ! » répondit-elle simplement en adoptant un air blasé.

- « On n'en changera pas la terreur des cachots, mais bon… maintenant on peut même plus pester contre ce 'mangemort' vu qu'il était véritablement de notre côté… » ronchonna Ron. « Si seulement il était vraiment un partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… j'aurais pu lui placer un ou deux sorts bien sentis… » termina-t-il provoquant ainsi les rires des Rouges et Or.

- « Heureusement que Remus et Sirius sont là, depuis je trouve que le château a plus d'énergie ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait vigoureusement un dictionnaire impressionnant.

- « C'est vrai que la DCFM a regagné mon intérêt depuis que Remus est revenu. On a enfin des vrais cours ! Et maintenant, Sirius est venu se rajouter en prenant la place de Flitwick en sortilèges ! Comme quoi, la retraite de certains, ça a du bon ! » approuva Harry qui se sentait véritablement chez lui maintenant que les deux maraudeurs étaient revenus au bercail.

- « Au moins, Malfoy la ramène beaucoup moins ces derniers temps, surtout que Sirius n'hésite pas à se montrer autant partial que Rogue dès que cette fouine chercher misère ! » pesta ouvertement Miss Je-Sais-Tout en recopiant attentivement des runes.

- « Je n'oublierai jamais sa tête lorsque ton parrain lui a offert affectueusement deux semaines de retenues en tête à tête avec Rusard ! » pouffa Ginny en revoyant le blond au bord de la syncope.

Les jeunes gens rigolèrent de plus belle et Harry attira à lui sa petite-amie en l'enlaçant amoureusement. Un sourire commun naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ron détourna soudainement le regard en maugréant tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel devant la réaction du rouquin protecteur.

La tour des Rouges et Or avait enfin retrouvé sa chaleur et sa convivialité. Tout le contraire d'un autre endroit.

* * *

- « Messieurs, calmez-vous ! » tempêta Minerva McGonagall dans l'antre qu'était la salle des professeurs.

Deux hommes aux cheveux noirs se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, n'étant séparés que par leur baguette respective qui crépitait de la fureur de leur propriétaire.

- « Il m'a traité de sale cabot ! » dit Sirius en serrant les dents.

- « Ma parole mais c'est que l'ouïe du sale clébard fonctionne à merveille et que son orgueil a été blessé. Te serais-tu domestiquer, espèce de sans collier ? » susurra Rogue avec un ton venimeux.

- « Je me suis domestiqué et maintenant je suis aimé de tout le monde, pas comme toi, vulgaire imitation d'anguille dotée d'une langue fourchue, n'est-ce pas Servillus ? » rétorqua Black dont les yeux s'enflammaient dangereusement.

- « L'imitation d'anguille te remercie et te rappelle gracieusement que, elle, pouvait sortir à sa guise vu qu'elle était discrète et que de ce fait, elle servait à quelque chose, pendant que toi, le petit toutou, devait gentiment rester à la niche en attendant sa gamelle ! » asséna Severus du tac au tac.

L'animagus était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'une personne entra et posa son regard sur la scène. Sirius resta la bouche ouverte, son visage se ferma, déçu de na pas pouvoir continuer et alla s'asseoir docilement dans un fauteuil plongé presque entièrement dans l'obscurité. On ne voyait plus que ses jambes croisées entre elles. Son adversaire s'étonna brièvement de se revirement de situation et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer…

- « Lupin. » salua froidement le professeur des potions alors que les rouages de son esprit se mettait en place pour faire le lien entre Lupin et la réaction du sac à puces.

- « Bonjour, Severus ! » répondit poliment Remus et plantant son regard dans celui de son austère interlocuteur. « Minerva, Sirius ! » continua-t-il avec un ton chaleureux qu'il n'avait pas employé pour son taciturne de collègue.

Le dit collègue se rua vers la sortie dans un tourbillon de capes noires et claqua violemment la porte, faisant ainsi sursauter les deux malheureuses et innocentes gargouilles qui gardaient le sanctuaire sacré pour les enseignants. Remus attendit que leur ennemi de l'adolescence se soit éloigné dans le couloir pour regarder son meilleur ami en haussant un sourcil autant amusé qu'accusateur. Sirius grogna, mal à l'aise.

- « Tu allais _encore_ te battre avec lui ! » chantonna doucement Remus d'un ton glacial.

- « Il l'a mérité ! Ce sale espion n'a pas arrêté de me houspiller depuis que j'ai mis une patte dans cette école ! » se défendit Sirius. Il omit volontairement le fait que quand Rogue se taisait, c'était lui qui aboyait, quitte à mordre le premier…

- « Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?! Il est avec nous depuis le début ! » sermonna Lunard « Tu ne pourrais pas juste bien t'entendre avec lui ? Tu sais… parler sans se taper dessus tout en n'étant pas forcés de s'apprécier l'un l'autre… » proposa Remus.

- « Moi ? Bien m'entendre avec Servillus ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton incrédule juste avant d'éclater d'un rire similaire à un aboiement tout un se tapant la cuisse gauche de sa main sans aucune retenue.

- « Le professeur Lupin a raison, Sirius ! Cela soulagerait tout le monde des tensions et des auras meurtrières qui vous accompagnent perpétuellement quand l'un de vous se trouve que le sillage de l'autre ! C'est insupportable pour tout le château ! Il n'y a de place que pour le stress ! » s'interposa –enfin- Minerva.

- « Impossible ! » fit Black d'un ton catégorique « Rogue et moi nous nous détestons. C'est à croire que – non c'est sûr ! – que les destins l'ont voulu ainsi ! C'est n'est même pas un être humain ! » ironisa l'animagus qui se stoppa bien vite lorsque la lueur du regard de Lupin s'éteignit lorsqu'il prononçait sa dernière phrase. « Remus… » commença Black avant que son ami l'interrompe d'une main levée en lui souriant.

- « Je sais que pour toi, je fais partie des exceptions ! » rigola doucement Remus en retrouvant un semblant son regard lumineux. « Sur ce, chers collègues, j'ai des deuxièmes années à instruire ! » et le loup-garou partit ainsi sans demander son reste pendant que son ami se mutilait mentalement à coup de grimoire.

- « Bravo ! » se moqua son ancienne directrice de maison en applaudissant Black, enfoncé dans son fauteuil sous le coup de la honte.

* * *

Les sons des divers instruments fragiles et argentés berçaient tendrement un oiseau d'une rare beauté, perché sur l'épaule de son maître. Ce dernier caressait machinalement les plumes rouges et or, le volatile ne se lassait jamais des mains qui allaient et venaient affectueusement sur son plumage soyeux. Fumseck connaissait par cœur Albus Dumbledore, depuis le temps… Il sentait que le mage blanc avait un plan dans le coin de sa tête et qu'il allait le mettre à profit très bientôt. Il parierait sa nature de phénix là-dessus. Sur quoi se basait-il ? Tout simplement sur le sourire malicieux qui ne quittait plus les lèvres du directeur dont les yeux pétillaient de plus en plus souvent et sans raisons apparentes ainsi que son mystérieux mutisme face aux problèmes des relations qui persistaient entre certains, tout âges confondus. Il allait y avoir du sport…

Alors que le phénix fermait doucement les yeux, son perchoir humain se leva soudainement de son siège, renversant le volatile, tout en rigolant avec un regard des plus dangereux pour les futures victimes. Fumseck en était désormais sûr, le plan venait de commencer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait pu pondre son vieux maître ?

Le mage blanc se tenait les côtés à force de rire et lorsqu'il se calma enfin, c'était pour mieux arborer un sourire carnassier. Il allait arranger les balais dès maintenant et quoi de mieux que mettre tout les problèmes –humains- ensemble ? Un sourire amusé apparut et il convoqua tout les professeurs sauf Remus, Severus et Sirius. C'était parti pour un conseil de guerre d'urgence.

* * *

Albus dominait tout ses employés silencieux qui attendaient que le directeur daigne ouvrir la bouche. Le directeur balaya l'assemblé d'un regard circulaire et amusé.

- « Mes chers collègues, il m'est venu à l'idée une solution pour arranger les balais dans le nœud des relations entre notre trio de professeurs qui manque aujourd'hui à cette table. Comme quoi… je ne vous avais pas abandonnés ! » commença Dumbledore alors que des soupirs de soulagements résonnaient dans tout le bureau. Cependant, un regard perçant s'abattit sur le vieil homme.

- « Quelle est cette idée ? » demanda suspicieusement Minerva qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'homme à qui elle avait à faire.

Tout le monde se tut à nouveau alors que le vieil homme joignit ses mains en entrecroisant ses doigts, baissa le regard en faisant travailler ses zygomatiques.

- « Voyez-vous… J'ai regardé une émission moldue il n'y a pas longtemps, juste comme ça, pour passer le temps ! Et une solution m'a sauté aux yeux : un concours de beauté masculin nommé 'Mister Poudlard' ! » annonça fièrement Dumbledore dans un silence religieux.

- « Quoi !? » s'exclamèrent ensemble tout les professeurs.

Le directeur entreprit de leurs expliquer en long, en large et en travers toutes les règles et le concept du concours. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière se faisait sur l'idée du mage, des sourires carnassiers et vindicatifs naissaient sur les lèvres des personnes présentes. Après l'explication, Dumbledore demanda poliment si ils étaient pour ou contre en procédant un vote à main levée. Il n'y eut que des doigts en l'air qui semblaient vouloir toucher la lune lorsque Dumbledore demanda « Pour ? ». Le directeur sourit, satisfait. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer avec la complicité de tout les employés et dès demain, les festivités allaient commencer.

* * *

Voici pour ce premier chapitre introductif :P Bonne idée ou je vais me planquer ?

Des reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous(tes) ! Merci pour les reviews du premier chapitre ! :P C'est encourageant pour continuer sur mon idée. Si il y en a qui doutent pour le slash HP/SS, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'erreurs, ça va venir :P Je veux juste faire languir avec des obstacles on va dire :P

Donc, je vous livre le chapitre 2 que je viens d'écrire pour lancer quand même l'histoire.

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

Tout le monde prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle bruyante du château, ne se doutant pas de la bombe atomique qui allait être lâchée par le directeur lui-même. Ce dernier scruta la salle avant de se lever dignement, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Les élèves se turent petit à petit et le calme s'installa rapidement. Albus Dumbledore sourit.

- « Bonjour jeune gens ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi aujourd'hui car vous ne devez pas être fatigués pour entendre ce que je vais dire et 'survivre' à cette journée pour certains d'entre vous et particulièrement la gente masculine ! » débuta Dumbledore en s'autorisant une pause où les commentaires allèrent bon train avant de se stopper et que les élèves ne soient de nouveau attentifs. Les filles étaient curieuses tandis que les garçons, eux, étaient craintifs. « Cette année, au château, va se dérouler un événement pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard. J'ai discuté de mon idée avec vos professeurs – les trois exclus tombèrent de haut mais ne dirent rien, cependant ils sentaient la bouse de dragon arriver à 10km à la ronde – qui ont tous approuvé vigoureusement. Ainsi donc, pour l'amusement général, un concours de beauté dont les candidats seront exclusivement masculins pour le plus grand bonheur dans la gente féminine – pour une fois. Concours affectueusement nommé 'Mister Poudlard' ! » annonça Albus en se retenant de rire en voyant la tête du trio infernal des professeurs et de tout ses élèves de sexe masculin tandis que les femmes, jeunes femmes et jeunes filles se moquaient et gloussaient en faisant entendre des « Génial ! », « Pour une fois ! », « Enfin ! ». Les garçons sentirent vite le calvaire arriver. « Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le déroulement du concours et les règles. Les candidats ne s'inscrivent pas mais sont inscrits par vous, mesdames. C'est-à-dire que les votes sont ouverts aujourd'hui et désigneront les 12 candidats au titre suprême. Seulement, seuls les hommes de 17ans et plus peuvent concourir. Ainsi pour vous faciliter la tâche, voici les photos et noms de tout les garçons ou hommes âgés de 17ans et plus ! » Le directeur agita sa baguette et les photos de tout les garçons de septième année et des professeurs se trouvèrent diffusés dans toute la grande salle. « Mesdames, votez pour vos 12 préférés afin de les voir défiler ! Les résultats des votes seront connus ce soir lors du dîner. » dit calmement Dumbledore alors que tout les garçons voyaient rouge. « Ah… et j'allais oublié : ce concours est obligatoire ! » termina le directeur en agitant sa baguette avant de se rasseoir dans un silence de mort. Les photos des victimes brilèrent, scellant ainsi l'obligation par un contrat magique.

Le silence perdura quelques instants avant que les filles ne se fassent entendre et papotent sur la nouvelle alors que les garçons arboraient un superbe teint blême ou rouge brique selon les cas. Les jeunes femmes regardaient les photos et allaient voter pour leur sélection préférée tandis que d'autres se concertaient et hésitaient, préférant voter lorsqu'elles seraient sûres d'elles. La cloche se fit entendre et tous se dirigèrent vers leur cours respectif.

* * *

Severus bouillonnait, tout comme les chaudrons de ses élèves, mais de rage pour sa part. Il voyait l'arnaque venir de loin. Il n'avait pas été invité à participer au vote et ressentait assez mal les regards et sourires moqueurs de ses collègues lorsqu'il les croisait. Le professeur de potions était sûr qu'il allait lui arriver une bricole made in Dumbledore et n'aimait guère cette idée. L'homme se leva brusquement et entreprit violemment sa ronde afin de se défouler sur ses élèves avant qu'il ne se rappelle un détail. Il n'y avait que les filles pour voter. Or il était hideux et haï par tout ses élèves, garçons et filles. Il sourit malicieusement, il était sûr de ne jamais être sélectionner. Jamais. C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'il retira 20 points à un Gryffondor de quatrième année qui venait de faire fondre son chaudron.

* * *

Ginny, Lavande, Parvati et Hermione s'étaient réunies et discutaient vivement entre elles. Elles se turent brusquement quand les cinq garçons de 17ans arrivèrent, l'air maussade, dans la salle commune. Elles échangèrent toutes un regard rieur mêlé de connivence, passèrent en file indienne devant les garçons en les saluant pour mieux ensuite courir vers les urnes magiques des votes postées dans la grande salle.

Le clan des cinq les regardèrent partir avec des regards mauvais. Même Hermione participait au carnage public. Navrant. Ils s'affalèrent tous dans leur lit et soufflèrent de concert. Toute la journée ils avaient supporté les regards scrutateurs, appréciateurs ou non, lubriques ou non, rieurs ou non. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Merlin, pourquoi avaient-ils tous la majorité sorcière ?

- « Tu vas certainement être choisi, Harry ! » commença Neville avec bon sens.

Harry se redressa vivement avec la mine horrifiée. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était une belle petite vie et ça, sans défiler en caleçon devant toute l'école !

- « Non mais ça ne va pas !!! » s'écria Harry rouge d'embarras et de colère.

- « C'est logique… Le célèbre Harry Potter… Tu vas être dedans un coup sûr ! » ricana Ron accompagné des autres garçons pendant qu'Harry proférait des malédictions contre tout et n'importe quoi avant de sourire, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

- « Je suis peut-être le 'célèbre Harry Potter' mais vous êtes mes amis, donc si on me regarde, on vous mate aussi ! Je ferai moins les fiers à votre place ! » asséna Harry avec une logique implacable. Une mouche passa avant que des gémissements plaintifs ne se fassent entendre.

Plus qu'une heure avant le dîner et ça s'annonçait catastrophique.

* * *

Sirius tentait de calmer un loup-garou paniqué à l'idée du concours. Ils étaient tout les deux dans les candidats sans avoir pu dire un mot, tout comme Rogue. Sauf que, eux, ils étaient des monuments de beauté. Sirius faisait soupirer tout la gente féminine avec sa beauté arrogante tandis que Remus la faisait frémir avec sa beauté sauvage de lycan.

- « Allons, Remus, vois le bon côté des choses, on va pouvoir enfin s'éclater ! On y est autorisé ! Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à montrer ses charmes ! » rigola Sirius tout en faisant le pitre en paradant dans le bureau de Remus pour essayer de le détendre et de le faire rire.

- « C'est dégradant et malsain, Sirius ! Des jeunes filles et jeunes femmes vont nous regarder, nous détailler. Comment tu peux prendre ça à la légère ? C'est d'une perversité hors du commun ! » s'indigna le loup-garou. « Surtout pour moi, un loup-garou… » se lamenta-t-il en regardant tristement son ami.

Sirius rougit en interceptant ce regard noisette aux nuances dorées mais ne baissa pas le regard et n'osa rien répondre. Il savait que Remus était mal dans sa peau à cause de sa lycanthropie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment acceptée. Il avait envie de prendre dans ses bras cette boule de poils mi-humaine mi-loup pour la réconforter, comme il en rêvait depuis son adolescence, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et se fit violence pour y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant que Remus serait fermé à toutes relations par manque de confiance en soi. Alors Sirius se taisait et ne laissait rien paraître, comme depuis à peu près vingt ans. Il continua à discuter avec Remus jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Lunard le regarda, fatigué, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

* * *

Les elfes de maison s'activaient comme jamais pour accueillir le directeur. Ce dernier leur intima gentiment de se taire, de l'écouter et que les elfes de sexe féminin votent pour trois noms bien spécifiques. Les elfes s'alignèrent alors et votèrent pour la sélection qu'Albus voulait avec les trois noms principaux. La besogne faite, les elfes retournèrent aux fourneaux tandis que le mage blanc se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Il était sûr que personne n'aurait pensé aux elfes dans la catégorie gente féminine et puisqu'il pouvait les commander… Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la grande salle avec l'air d'un agneau qui venait de naître.

* * *

L'effervescence était à son comble en fin de dîner. La gente féminine bouillonnait d'impatience tandis que les garçons se rongeaient les sangs. Albus Dumbledore se leva enfin lorsque le dessert fut englouti tant bien que mal pour certains.

- « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous allons procéder au dépouillement magique des votes. Les noms des candidats s'afficheront et ensuite, ils viendront avec moi dans mon bureau pour discuter de l'organisation. Est-ce bien clair ? » dit Dumbledore d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place aux protestations tout en restant doux.

Une vague murmure se déclencha parmi les élèves, Albus leva sa baguette et fit des moulinets complexes. Les photos magiques des élèves et des professeurs scintillèrent. Certaines s'éclipsèrent, laissant ainsi les portraits des favoris de ces dames. Tout Poudlard les regarda.

1. Harry Potter

2. Ronald Weasley

3. Dean Thomas

4. Seamus Finnigan

5. Neville Londubat

6. Draco Malefoy

7. Gregory Goyle

8. Vincent Crabbe

9. Justin Finch-Fletchley

10. Remus Lupin

11. Sirius Black

12. Severus Rogue

Tous restèrent bouche-bée, se regardant mutuellement, et là, la cacophonie démarra. Insoutenable, d'un volume inégalé et inégalable tant chez les élèves que chez les trois professeurs concernés qui ne rêvaient que d'assassiner la mage blanc. Le directeur s'y attendait et respira un bon coup.

- « SILENCE !!!!!! » hurla-t-il d'un ton tonitruant. Le silence fut immédiatement accordé. « Les candidats, suivez-moi, je vous prie ! » déclara le vieil homme en se levant prestement de son siège. Les douze condamnés à mort se levèrent sans piper mot et le suivirent dans un silence à glacer le sang.

* * *

Les regards noirs et meurtriers s'affrontaient tout en régnant en maître avec un froid polaire en guise d'ambiance, objectif : foudroyer l'ennemi alias Albus. C'était le remake de la guerre froide dans le bureau directorial.

Ils étaient tous assis, dispersés dans le bureau, en face de leur directeur. Ce dernier les regarda, s'empêchant de sourire pour éviter une mort lente et certaine.

- « Messieurs, vous avez été désignés comme les plus beaux partis masculins de Poudlard et vous allez vous affronter dans ce concours. Les répétitions concernent vos costumes, les défilés et la salle qu'il faudra apprêtée. Des réclamations tout en sachant que c'est obligatoire ? » s'enquit doucement Dumbledore.

- « Sauf votre respect, comment le professeur Rogue a-t-il atterri ici ? Les élèves ne l'auraient jamais choisi ! » déclara Sirius en reniflant dédaigneusement. Toute l'assemblée pouffa dans sa barbe, Rogue se raidit et Dumbledore sourit de plus belle.

- « Peut-être pas les élèves, quoique les Serpentards sont solidaires, la preuve avec Messieurs Goyle et Crabbe, mais les elfes avaient le droit de vote ! » asséna Dumbledore qui se félicitait mentalement tandis qu'un silence assourdissant résonnait dans la pièce.

- « Mais les votes sont truqués alors ! » s'indigna Ron qui faisait fonctionner, pour une fois, son cerveau.

- « Ça alors, Weasley ! Vous réfléchissez quand vous avez mangé, c'est toujours bon à savoir ! » railla Rogue, rabattant ainsi le caquet du rouquin.

- « Non, Monsieur Weasley ! Toute la gente féminine a simplement revendiqué son droit de vote ! » se déroba Albus.

- « Donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes piégés car tout a été respecté ? » questionna simplement Remus.

- « Pas piégés, choisis, j'insiste sur la nuance ! » répliqua le directeur faussement outré du terme utilisé.

- « Ouais ! Choisis comme étant les plus beaux, on devrait prendre ça comme un compliment et en plus, on va incarner leurs rêves pendant une soirée ! » rigola Sirius en faisant une bourrade affectueuse à un Harry muet « Ou leurs cauchemar dans un cas particulier… » finit l'animagus en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Rogue.

- « C'est sûr qu'un chien de fourrière prêt pour l'euthanasie, ça fait envie ! » répliqua Rogue d'un ton hargneux.

- « Ose répéter ça, Servillus ! » rétorqua Sirius en montant dans les tours tout en s'approchant du son collège d'un pas menaçant.

Harry s'élança et s'interposa entre les deux hommes alors que les baguettes avaient déjà été dégainées. Pris dans l'élan des deux adultes, il se retrouva coincé en sandwich entre Rogue et Black, le Rouge et Or ne savait quasi pas respirer alors que les deux hommes s'époumonaient et s'épuisaient en insultes. Severus se rendit compte d'un poids sur sa poitrine, il baissa le regard et vit un Potter rouge, les yeux clos dans l'effort fait pour les séparer. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et s'empêcha de rougir. Il réagit telle une personne se brûlant : il s'écarta d'un bond et repoussa Harry, le faisant tomber.

- « Gardez vos distances, Potter ! » cracha-t-il en détournant brièvement son regard. Ce qu'Albus remarqua aussitôt en souriant.

- « Ne t'en prend pas à lui ! » cria Sirius en faisant du sur place alors que Remus le tirait en arrière et qu'Harry se relevait péniblement.

L'ex-détenu s'en rendit compte, se retourna et vit le regard peiné de son ami. Il arrêta aussitôt, complètement maîtrisé par le loup-garou. Le calme revint tandis que Rogue et Black se jaugèrent d'un regard meurtrier et lourd de promesses.

- « Bien Messieurs, regagnez vos couches respectives et les répétitions commenceront dans une semaine. Bonne nuit. » dit doucement Dumbledore pour les congédier, ayant bien analysé le comportement de chacun. Il va y avoir du rififi dans les coulisses.

* * *

Severus était étendu sur son lit. Éveillé. Les yeux grands ouverts. Le visage de Potter le hantait. Pourquoi Diable s'était-il interposé ? A croire qu'il ne voulait pas voir son professeur suspendu dans les airs, vulnérable, avec le rire de Black en arrière plan comme lors de sa cinquième année. Severus eut momentanément un baume sur le cœur qui s'arracha aussi sec qu'un sparadrap lorsqu'il pensa que la véritable raison était que Potter ne voulait pas que son cabot de parrain use de la violence. Le maître des potions se renfrogna, menaça du regard son oreiller, et ferma péniblement les yeux. Qui diable pourrait seulement s'en faire pour lui, juste un jour, juste une fois ? Personne, assurément.

* * *

Sirius était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de ses appartements. Il regardait distraitement la pleine lune qui le narguait du haut de son ciel. Il souffla en se dirigeant vers son lit, l'esprit occupé par une paire d'yeux noisette à nuances dorées accompagnée d'une chevelure brune à mèches prématurément blanches. Que faisait Remus à ce moment ? Certainement enfermé dans son bureau en attendant que ça passe, songea tristement Sirius.

* * *

Harry se faisait cajoler par Ginny mais même si son corps était présent, son esprit vagabondait. Il repensait à la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il fut pris dans la mêlée. Il se rejouait la scène et se rappelait d'un insignifiant détail. Alors qu'il cherchait à séparer les deux adversaires, il fut collé contre le torse de son professeur de potions et son oreille perçut un battement de cœur affolé par la rage. C'est ce battement, le battement d'un cœur, d'un cœur humain, celui de Rogue, qui le prit au dépourvu. Il entendait sans cesse la mélodie qui s'emballait dans sa tête martyrisée par les caresses de la rousse. C'est ce soir-là qu'Harry se rendit compte que Rogue avait un cœur, cœur qui battait et qui ne méritait pas toutes les choses qu'il avait endurées et subies, comme celles qui allaient venir si personne ne se souciait de lui.

Après quelques minutes de traitement affectueux de la part de Ginny, le Survivant se leva, embrassa sa petite-amie en effleurant ses lèvres d'un air absent pour ensuite aller s'écrouler sur son lit moelleux et accueillant. La jeune rousse se sentit vexée mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour Harry.

* * *

C'est un Dumbledore pensif qui se triturait les méninges. Il soupçonnait, faisait des hypothèses, les affirmait ou les réfutait. Au moment de se coucher, il se dit finalement que son idée n'était vraiment pas mauvaise et qu'elle aiderait tout le monde, même si les pleurs seraient de mise tout comme les rires. De toute façon, c'est quand les coulisses seront vides avec le rideau levé que les choses seront magnifiques. Décidément, tout le monde cachait son jeu à Poudlard et Albus voulait qu'ils jouent cash et il ferait tout pour ça. Le directeur claqua des doigts et les dernières lumières du château s'éteignirent sagement.

* * *

Lupin regardait haineusement sa pire ennemie et, accessoirement, terreur. Il trotta lourdement vers un miroir et y regarda son reflet. Il ne vit qu'une bête immonde, un monstre violent sans une infecte potion. Il se dévisageait et il ne put retenir une gémissement de dégoût alors qu'il se détournait de la glace.

* * *

Voilà, les différentes situations se posent dans mon esprit tordu pour ce chapitre deux ! XD C'est tout pour ce week-end ! Pour le troisième, il faudra patienter, je ne peux pas donner de jour exact vu que je dois finir ma session d'examen. Bref, patience pour ceux qui aiment :D

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde :P Je reviens fraîche et dispo (ahem) après un examen dans les trois branches de sciences --" Merci pour les reviews !!!! *se prosterne bien bas encore et toujours*

Mamanline : Merci du compliment sur mon cerveau, il était très flatté XD Merci pour mes examens :P

Tania-sama : Il faudra attentdre pour voir tout les couples ^^

Cacilie Blaas : Merci pour mes exams :P Merci de valider ;)

Zekiro : Peu commun peut-être mais en même temps, je n'ai pas de mérite : une dingue qui regarde Miss France et qui était en panne de sujet, voilà ce que ça donne XD Merci ;)

Snapounette : Merci pour mes exams :P

Yukimai-chan et magaliHP : J'avais fumé du latin, j'avoue (mais contre mon gré, vive les exams --"). Mais bon, ils me seront utiles pour l'humour, j'en suis sûre et certaine :P

yesmylord : Merci ;) (dis-moi, tu ne connaîtrais pas Kuroshitsuji par hasard ? :P [ je pense à ton pseudo que Sebastian dit tout le temps à Ciel ])

Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :DD

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Un blond aux cheveux gominés se réveilla comme une fleur. Le prince de Serpentards avait paradé toute la soirée de la veille, fier d'être un des élus. Pansy avait regardé son petit-ami, Draco, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Son Draco allait être 'Mister Poudlard', le premier du nom dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, elle en était certaine !

Malefoy s'étira dans son lit, il allait d'avoir faire sa pub et se surpasser dans sa préparation matinale pour les faire toutes tomber. Non pas qu'il aimait ce concours mais il refusait catégoriquement de perdre la tête face à ces butés de Gryffondors, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu et il avait intérêt à ne pas se ménager.

C'est avec ses idées que Draco se traîna vers la salle de bain réservée au préfet-en-chef, prit soigneusement sa douche et arriva devant son miroir tant chéri. Il eut une pensée furtive pour sa petite-amie, à savoir qu'elle devrait en acheter un. Il n'aimait pas Pansy, il sortait avec le bouledogue juste pour le fun, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle était bête comme ses pieds et qu'elle s'était jetée à son cou, si ? Sur ce, Draco se regarda dans la glace et soupira. Par où commencer ? Prendre soin de son corps ou choisir sa tenue parmi toute sa panoplie ?

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Draco sortit dans la salle de bain pour aller directement en cours. Et oui, être 'beau' prend du temps et de l'énergie. Cette dernière s'épuisant rapidement lorsqu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Les Gryffondors étaient livides, les Serpentards à l'aise, les chaudrons tremblaient et l'air pesait sur les épaules. La raison ? The terrific et unique Severus Rogue dans un mauvais jour - en prime. Le professeur maudissait mentalement tout ce qu'il pouvait depuis son réveil. Il était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Ses mains menaçaient de casser sa plume ébène et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au moindre souffle un peu trop bruyant à son goût. Depuis hier matin, il sentait une colère froide s'en aller et revenir plus puissamment qu'avant, tout comme un microbe mutant qui revient toujours plus fort. Il se sentait sur des charbons ardents et il n'allait pas tarder à hurler même si, pour ça, il devait faire une croix sur son sang froid légendaire par sa réputation. Après avoir gratifié une copie d'un joyeux œuf de Pâques à l'avance, il se leva brusquement et entreprit sa ronde et faisant claquer exprès ses talons à chaque pas, et en particulier quand il s'approchait de Londubat et de Potter.

Neville tremblait depuis le début du cours et suait à grosses gouttes à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier le plaignait sérieusement et s'étonnait de voir que Neville résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Quand Rogue se leva, le petit-fils d'Augusta hoqueta et se pétrifia rien qu'au son des pas pressés du professeur tyrannique. Harry n'en avait pas peur et écoutait attentivement. Il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, il allait se faire ramasser d'un moment à l'autre. Il dépassait largement la mystificatrice question prédiction…

- « Potter ! » appela Rogue d'un ton impatient.

Le sus-nommé porta son regard sur l'homme qui l'appelait et ne put s'empêcher de réentendre et de revivre la sensation lorsqu'il avait écouté son cœur accidentellement. Une délicate couleur pourpre lui grimpa aux joues tandis qu'il détournait le regard des yeux abyssaux de son aîné qui semblait furieux, mais pourquoi ?

- « Avez-vous entendu à ma question, Potter ?! A moins que votre arrogance déborde de vos oreilles et ne les bouche ?! » pesta le professeur en colère.

- « Pardon ? » demanda bêtement Harry avec un air de poisson sorti de son bocal, ce qui augmenta la fureur tapie en Severus.

- « Potter, retenue ce soir avec moi, ici à vingt heure sans faute, est-ce clair ?! Je ne tolérerai jamais qu'on me tourne en ridicule, jamais ! » cracha-t-il en se dirigeant furieusement vers les Serpentards.

Rogue était hors de lui, ce sale morveux ne lui avait pas répondu par trois fois alors qu'il l'écoutait vu qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. Ce sale gosse faisait la sourde oreille hein ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait en coûter ! Ce n'était pas compliqué de répondre à « Potter, quel effet le bézoard procure à cette potion ? » mais non, trop compliqué ou pas assez pour Monsieur Saint-Potter. Severus ne tint pas, son état refoulé surgit et résultat : retenue. Il allait le martyriser, le torturer, le triturer, le disséquer… Et c'est sur ces plans diaboliques et macabres que notre cher maître de potions termina son cours tout en démolissant les élèves qui bougeaient d'un millimètre.

* * *

Harry se rendait à sa retenue, la mort de l'âme comme d'habitude mais avec une variante : de la curiosité. Il avait observé son professeur pendant tout le cours et n'avait rien écouté, ce qui lui avait joué un tour qui s'était mué en une retenue pas piquée des vers d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre implicitement. Le Survivant arriva devant la lourde porte en chêne et toqua.

- « Entrez ! » dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Le Rouge et Or entra timidement et regarda autour de lui. Rien à l'horizon. Là, il se dit qu'il était mal barré : rien en vue égal bévue. Mais de la part de qui ? Un ricanement s'éleva dans l'ombre de la pièce. Severus émergea des ténèbres avec un sourire carnassier et une lueur dans le regard plus qu'effrayante.

- « On se demande quoi faire, Potter ? » railla-t-il en s'approchant sans bruit de son élève qui blêmit et hocha simplement la tête.

- « Asseyez-vous ! » aboya Rogue alors qu'il s'en allait dans la réserve.

Harry obéit en silence, il commença à scruter son environnement et eut le temps de détailler une mouche en pleine démonstration de vol quand la terreur des cachots revint avec une grosse caisse qu'elle faisait flotter dans les airs. L'énorme boîte atterrit devant Harry et ce qui était dedans commença à remuer et à faire entendre des cliquetis inquiétants, témoins du mécontentement des invités surprises.

- « Des crabes de feu, Potter ! Ils sont blessés, vous allez les soigner – il lança à Harry les potions nécessaires que le Survivant attrapa en se contorsionnant – et sans gants cela va de soit sinon ce serait trop facile – un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Une fois votre tâche terminée, vous viendrez me voir pour que je regarde vos blessures - comme quoi ce sadique avait tout prévu. Au boulot ! » déclara méchamment Rogue en criant presque les derniers mots. Il se dit que ça ne pouvait que secouer Potter-le-flemmard.

Le Gryffondor s'attela à sa besogne en se retenant de souffler et se concentra plutôt à ne pas se faire cramer sur place ou arracher les doigts à coups de pinces. Severus prit un livre à la couverture rouge pétant et commença à la lire tout en jetant un œil à son élève pour voir si il était toujours entier et malheureusement – ou heureusement – c'était le cas pour le moment. Le professeur regarda Harry se débattre pour attraper une bestiole pour ensuite danser la kalinka en essayant de le soigner. Un coin de la bouche de Severus monta dangereusement vers le haut alors que ses sourcils avaient atteint le ciel avant qu'il ne retourne prestement à son bouquin pour ne pas se faire choper en pleine dérive du droit chemin. Il était attendrissant ce Potter, finalement…

Harry se faisait respecter des crustacés magiques au moyen de grands coups poings – méthode piquée à Ron – et en jouant de son habilité et de sa rapidité d'attrapeur hors-pair. Il avait du remonter ses manches de chemise pour éviter de prendre feu et était rouge tant de colère que d'effort. Comme quoi il se musclait à force de gesticuler et au moins il s'attaquait à des adversaires de sa trempe pour le combat à mains nues. Il fallait bien s'avouer que les crabes étaient forts avec leurs pinces et le feu. Un toussotement se fit entendre et Harry se laissa distraire une seconde. La seconde de trop. Un crabe sournois avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse en voulant tester son auto-grill avec pour menu la viande Potterienne. Le Survivant cria de douleur en retirant vivement sa main de la caisse qui était secouée d'un frémissement victorieux. Le jeune homme poussa des jurons sans retenue et courut mettre sa main sous l'évier au fond de la classe. Sa main droite était d'un beau rouge écarlate et des cloques naissaient petit à petit sur sa peau à vif.

Severus regardait la scène d'un air blasé et consulta une pendule. Potter avait tenu une heure et demi avant de se faire cramer, c'était mieux que Weasley la semaine passée. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Il se leva après avoir pris un bocal contenant un onguent d'un blanc nacré. Il s'assit à un banc et se tourna vers Harry qui se soulageait sous l'eau glacée.

- « Potter, venez ici ! » intima le professeur d'un ton neutre.

- « Non ! C'est de votre faute si je suis blessé ! Laissez-moi au moins me soigner ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton hargneux tandis que sa main lançait des piques de douleurs de plus en plus douloureuses.

- « Potter, soit vous venez immédiatement afin que je vous soigne correctement, soit je vous mets un crabe dans votre lit pendant que vous dormirez cette nuit… Oui, j'oserais… Alors ? » dit Severus d'un ton impatient qui montait crescendo dans les accents menaçants.

Harry considéra l'éventualité d'un crabe de feu dans son lit et celle de se faire soigner par Rogue. Même si il préférait le crabe, sa main le rappela à l'ordre et il se dirigea à contre cœur vers Rogue et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le professeur attrapa la main mutilée, appliqua l'onguent sur la peau brûlée afin de débuter un massage. Ses doigts longs, fins et agiles glissaient sur la main d'Harry tout en faisant pénétrer le baume qui accélérait la cicatrisation, faisant ainsi disparaître peu à peu la douleur et les stigmates du feu. Le Survivant observa ces mains d'un blanc maladif et s'en trouva totalement hypnotisé. Il détailla chaque millimètre carré de peau, chaque contour, chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il fusse entièrement guéri et que son professeur de potions cesse les caresses apaisantes. Le jeune homme entendait encore dans sa tête le souvenir du son du cœur de Rogue sauf que là, il y avait un problème. Il sentait une bête démoniaque naître dans son ventre. En y faisant plus attention, ce n'était pas le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux gras qu'il réentendait s'emballer mais c'était bien son cœur, son cœur à _lui_ qui tentait de battre le record de battements par minutes.

Severus se concentrait sur son rôle de médecin improvisé, il ne sentit le regard de Potter que quand il eut terminé de s'occuper de lui. Le temps s'arrêta pendant une seconde et tout se remit à fonctionner comme si de rien n'était sauf que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il se releva et congédia le morveux d'une voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Harry ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Sirius toqua doucement à la porte des appartements de Remus. Ce dernier fit sortir péniblement un faible « entrez » de sa bouche tant il était fatigué de sa nuit agitée. L'animagus entra et l'évalua rapidement du regard. Le loup-garou était intact extérieurement si on faisait abstraction des valises de 10kilos que ses yeux supportaient.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » s'enquit gentiment Black.

- « Super, je danse de joie sur mon bureau en n'étant vêtu que d'un charmant tutu rose ! » railla Remus, assis à son bureau.

- « Wouuuuu, il ne faut pas déranger le loup dans sa tanière à ce que je vois ! » ricana Sirius qui eut comme réponse un regard noir, inhabituel chez Lupin tout comme sa répartie acerbe, à moins que… La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sirius et il sourit franchement.

- « Toi, tu es à brosser dans le sens du poil parce que tu n'as pas eu ton thé ! » dit le parrain d'Harry et pointant triomphalement son index sur Remus qui souffla.

- « Je tiens à peine debout, alors comment veux-tu que je fasse mes activités librement ? » répliqua Remus d'un ton acide tandis que son ami sifflait joyeusement en préparant du thé.

L'ex-détenu versa le thé bouillant dans une tasse finement travaillée et la mit sous le nez de Lupin. Il sourit au loup-garou pendant que celui-ci buvait tranquillement le liquide ambré avec soulagement.

- « Remus est-il parmi nous ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix mystérieuse en parfait imitation de Trelawney.

- « Oui espèce de sac à puces ! » rigola Remus, de nouveau lui-même après son thé bien mérité.

- « Merci du compliment ! » répondit simplement l'animagus en faisant une révérence gracieuse mais ironique.

- « Rogue a encore donné une retenue à Harry… » commença doucement Lupin en guettant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Patmol s'immobilisa soudainement et serra les dents.

- « Mon intuition me dit que Malefoy va se faire coller ! » chantonna Sirius avec des accents vindicatifs.

- « C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Vengeance par-ci, vengeance par-là ! Regarde Severus ! Lui, il ne cherche pas toujours à rendre les coups, enfin plus maintenant. Il s'améliore ! » s'enflamma Remus alors que Sirius sursautait.

- « Servillus, s'améliorer ? Cette sale anguille ? Laisse-moi rire ! » répliqua la parrain d'Harry.

Remus plissa les yeux, Sirius réagissait exactement comme il le craignait. Décidément, son ami était toujours un adolescent dans sa tête. Il s'avança dangereusement de Sirius, lui agrippa le bras et le poussa vigoureusement dans le couloir sans faire de cérémonie tandis que l'animagus protestait et ne comprenait pas cette manière forte.

- « Tu reviendras quand tu auras appris à être tolérant et adulte ! » fut la dernière parole du lycan avant qu'il ne claque la porte sur un Patmol ébranlé.

Sirius resta planté dans le couloir et lorsqu'il entreprit de retourner dans son domaine, il se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- « Harry ? » s'étonna-t-il en se dégageant de la masse écroulée par terre qui était dotée d'une crinière ébouriffée à l'extrême.

Grognement de confirmation.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sirius en voulant adopter un ton sévère pour rehausser son statut de professeur.

- « Je reviens de ma retenue avec Rogue… » rétorqua Harry qui se releva en prenant pour appui un bras de son parrain.

Harry détourna le regard et admira brièvement le mur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur son parrain ?

- « Ah, lui… » grommela Sirius dont les yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur effrayante. De un, il se faisait jeté dehors à cause de lui et de deux, ce graisseux s'en prenait à son filleul. Bientôt, il ne se sentirait plus…

- « Oui 'Ah, lui'… et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu étais venu voir Lupin ? Comment va-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Harry en détournant ainsi le sujet brûlant de son professeur de potions.

- « De mauvaise humeur, fatigué, sensible à l'extrême et sans cœur, comme toujours après la pleine lune. Ça va lui passer ! » réussit-il à dire Sirius pour se rassurer et en prenant le fils de James par ses épaules pour commencer à marcher avec lui vers le dortoir des Rouges et Or.

* * *

Remus avait tout entendu, son oreille collée contre la porte de chêne. Il soupira. Tout le monde haïssait Rogue pourtant, aux yeux de Remus, il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à le comprendre et à le traiter comme un loup-garou. Lupin le tenait en estime à cause de ça : braver tout les avis pour aller vers la raison. C'est comme ça qu'il en était venu à développer un respect pour l'homme. Respect pour le traiter à l'image de la bête qu'il était, sans voiler la vérité et en étant toujours franc et direct. Mais ces derniers temps, peu à peu, le respect se muait en quelque chose d'autre. Il s'en était rendu compte quand Severus et Sirius se battaient ou que ce dernier insultait le professeur de potions. Le loup-garou voulait le protéger dans ces cas-là, comme le faisait Lily autrefois.

Le professeur de DCFM ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber à terre, endormi. La pleine lune et ses problèmes l'avaient véritablement achevé physiquement. Cependant, son esprit prit une résolution, celle d'attirer l'attention de Severus.

* * *

- « Harry ! Ça a été avec Rogue ? » s'intéressa Ginny en voyant l'air préoccupé de son petit-ami.

- « Je me suis juste fait cramer la main mais il m'a soigné, sinon, c'était une retenue avec Rogue, quoi ! » répondit le Survivant avec logique.

Ginny posa une main sur sa joue et tourna le visage d'Harry pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme accueillit volontiers cette marque de tendresse. Il cessa le baiser et sourit à sa petite-amie sous le regard restreint de Ron.

- « Bon, alors ? On joue aux échecs oui ou non ?! » s'impatienta le rouquin qui sautait sur place depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de se faire humilier.

Harry rigola et commença à jouer une partie avec son meilleur ami tandis qu'Hermione scrutait le jeu et tenait fermement Pattenrond qui se débattait comme un diable pour s'échapper et croquer les pièces mouvantes.

Le survivant évitait que Ron lui fasse échec et mat quand un rire qu'il connaissait bien lui retentit aux oreilles. Il leva distraitement la tête et vit Colin Crivey qui parlait à Ginny et, surtout, qui la faisait rire. Harry plissa les yeux et sentit une colère l'envahir mais ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. Avant, il aurait explosé, se serait levé pour prendre Ginny par la taille et aurait ainsi marqué au fer rouge que lui et elle sortaient ensemble, tout ça parce qu'un monstre naissait dans son ventre et rugissait dès qu'un garçon s'approchait de trop près de sa copine. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Seulement, maintenant, à part une colère, le monstre s'en fichait éperdument. Il restait tapi, bien sagement, au plus profond d'Harry, adoptant une protection plus fraternelle qu'amoureuse. Or, il l'avait senti se réveiller plus tôt mais lors de sa retenue avec la terreur des cachots. Harry pâlit tout à coup mais joua sa partie jusqu'à la fin pour désamorcer les questions éventuelles si il restait bloqué trop longtemps. Il avait un gros problème.

* * *

Draco était dégoûté. Il regardait Crabbe et Goyle, en sous-vêtements, en train de rouler des biceps devant leur miroir attitré. Une seule question persistait dans l'esprit du blond : comment la glace faisait pour ne pas se casser en mille morceaux ? Le spectacle était pathétique et cauchemardesque. Draco ne comprenait pas comment ces deux canons de laideur avaient pu être sélectionnés, surtout lorsqu'on le voyait lui, véritable Adonis personnifié. Certainement que les filles n'avaient pas les yeux en face des trous lors de ce jour de folie furieuse accordé pour les votes.

Alors qu'il se retenait de vomir, ses cheveux gominés sur sa nuque s'hérissèrent d'un seul coup lorsqu'il entendit l'appel canin proféré amoureusement par Pansy. Et dire que lui, on ne le plaignait jamais, se dit-il en regardant sa petite-amie faire irruption dans le sanctuaire sacré – cafarnaum – des mâles par excellence côté Serpentard.

Vivement les répétitions pour qu'elle le lâche un peu !

* * *

Voilà, fin du 3ème chapitre :P Il faudra un peu patienter pour le quatre (si vous le voulez, niarkkk (6) ). Sur ce, je vais m'atteler à mon néerlandais de malheur :P J'espère avoir des reviews quand je rentrerai de mon dernier examen demain et après avoir été en ville fêter ça :P Donc...

Reviews ? :PP *yeux de chien battu*

Bisous ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà mon chapitre quatre :P J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;) Je suis enfin en vacances (h) Merci pour les reviews :PP *se prosterne* Pour ceux qui m'ont plainte pour mon néerlandais, vous avez tout à fait raison surtout quand on connait ma prof. Pq ? je cite "Pour être prof, il faut être maso' et pour se faire respecter il fait être sado !" dixit ma prof lors d'une interro surprise --" ou encore lorsqu'un élève a caressé son sac en fausse fourrure "Tu sais avec quoi c'est fait ?" "Non, madame..." "Avec des cheveux d'élèves !" Bref, on a compris le personnage quoi --"

Pour les reviews maintenant :P

Mamanline : Je suis ravie de voir que tu me lis toujours et que tu fidèle au poste :P Ca fait super plaisir :P

Tania-sama : J'avais dit que ça allait être moins rose-bonbon que pour ma première fic'. Les sentiments et situations sont plus longues à débloquer!

Foret Interdite : Merci du compliment et pour le rajout de ma fiction (je m'y attendais vraiment pas, à vrai je ne savais même pas que la communauté faisait ça Oo mais bon, je suis une bleue xD) Pour les elfes, effectivement ils ont votés pour :P En fait, ils ont du voter pour les trois professeurs en premier et principalement, ensuite il votait pour ceux qu'ils voulaient ! Et vu leurs goûts en matière de beauté... XD

Atria97 : Et ben si XD C'est un noeud de sentiments pour le moment :P Pour l'attente, ça dépend de la vitesse que j'adopte pour écrire. Je m'explique : j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance sur celui que je publie c-à-d que quand je publie le quatrième chapitre, j'ai déjà fini le cinquième et je commence le six. Et quand j'aurai terminé d'écrire le six, je publierai le cinq et ainsi de suite ;) Ca me permet de garder le pied et une roue de secours si je suis trop en retard et jusqu'à présent, ce système ne m'a jamais fait défaut :P Et je te remercie pour ta compassion envers mon néerlandais --" =D

magaliHP : C'est un serpentard quoi =D Pour pouvoir le toucher, ça je ne sais pas :P A la base il voulait juste le faire souffrir et comparer son temps de 'non-cramé' avec celui de Ron, mais son coeur lui a joué un tour héhéhé...

carpediemlfr : Merci et voilà la suite :P

Zekiro : Tout à fait d'accord pour la situation abracadabrante qui s'installe mais c'est ce que je voulais (6)

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci de me suivre et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :P

Bonne lecture =DDDD

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le trio infernal se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Hermione respectait le silence qui régnait chez ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout, aujourd'hui avait lieu la première répétition. C'était la première fois que tout les candidats étaient réunis ensemble dans la même pièce avec Dumbledore sur les talons. Elle les plaignait mentalement quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle en même temps que Malefoy flanqué de ses deux gorilles et de son bouledogue pensant pendu au bras du jeune homme blond.

Draco affrontait du regard Harry tout comme Pansy qui faisait de même avec Hermione.

- « Draco… s'il te plaît, montre à cette Sang-de-Bourbe que ses amis – elle renifla dédaigneusement - ne valent rien ! » minauda Pansy en battant des cils vers le Sang-Pur.

Hermione eut le décence de ne rien répondre et de presser légèrement un des bras de ses deux amis pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Chose vraiment pas évidente vu que les oreilles de Ron étaient d'un rouge éclatant et qu'Harry avait arrêté son regard flamboyant sur la bande des Verts et Argent.

- « Bon courage… » murmura doucement la jeune femme brune en s'en allant à reculons pour éviter tout sortilèges sournois.

Harry et Ron firent juste un signe de tête mais ne bougèrent pas leur corps d'un millimètre. Draco regarda la crinière aux boucles brunes s'éloigner et porta son regard sur Pansy. A choisir, il aurait préféré un castor – qui avait arrangé ses dents depuis le temps cela dit – à un chien affreux qui ne manquait pas de baver à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait. Malefoy s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas souffler et congédia Parkinson sans faire de manières. La jeune fille embrassa rapidement Draco, ce qui provoqua un hoquet écœuré chez Ron, et s'en alla après avoir gratifié les deux Gryffondors d'un sourire mauvais.

Draco jaugea ses ennemis avec un regard perçant d'un gris troublant et s'engouffra le premier dans l'embrasure de la porte. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent en se dandinant d'un pas lourd, l'un à côté de l'autre, s'entrechoquant ainsi mutuellement sans vraiment comprendre la cause.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'entrer et de fermer cette marche bizarre. Le Survivant claqua la porte et se retourna pour rester médusé. La salle était à peine plus grande qu'une salle de classe normale, elle était tout aussi laide et froide. Il observa brièvement les visages qui occupaient la pièce et apparemment, ils étaient les derniers attendus. Il vit son parrain lui sourire à pleines dents ainsi que Remus et il croisa un regard d'un noir envoûtant, cependant, il regarda vivement Dumbledore qui leurs faisait signe d'approcher et Harry remarqua le pétillement de ses yeux.

Les deux derniers s'assirent sagement. Remus, Sirius, les cinq Gryffondors et le Poufsouffle sur les bancs de droite laissant le côté gauche au directeur de Serpentard et à ses sous-fifres. Albus leurs sourit à tous d'un air bienveillant.

- « Messieurs, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez tous répondu à mon appel ! » commença le directeur et parcourant rapidement du regard sa petite assemblée « Je vais d'abord vous faire part des nouvelles concernant l'organisation. Messieurs Fred et George Weasley seront les présentateurs de cette soirée. Ils ont gracieusement accepté ma proposition. Ensuite, Monsieur Colin Crivey se fait déjà une joie à l'idée de vous mitrailler avec son appareil photo et d'immortaliser à jamais le concours avec sa nouvelle caméra magique si il arrive à la maîtriser à temps. » annonça le mage blanc avec une certaine pointe de fierté dénotant dans sa voix lorsqu'il énonçait la composition de son élite de choc.

- « Mais, professeur, les jumeaux Weasley sont… » commença Rogue.

- « Adorés ? Amusants ? Dotés d'un sens de la réplique et des blagues hors du commun ? » suggéra Sirius en coupant le feu du chaudron sous la main de Rogue.

- « J'allais dire pathétiques comme un certain cabot cabotin. » persifla Severus en regardant son ennemi dans les yeux avec un air meurtrier.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Remus lui donna un généreux coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Bien, maintenant que vous savez qui sont les personnes impliquées, nous allons commencer la première répétition ! » coupa Dumbledore en sentant le vent tourner. Il tapa dans ses mains et des tenues apparurent.

- « Veuillez choisir vos tenues de la vie de tout les jours afin que tout le monde vous voie au naturel, sans les robes de Poudlard. Notre répétition ne sera consacrée qu'à cette tenue ! Vous allez la choisir, l'essayer et venir devant les autres, un à un, pour vous exposer aux critiques et voir ce que l'on peut améliorer ! Bien sûr, vous allez devoir vous arranger aussi niveau visage pour que cela face un tout ! » s'enquit Albus et fourrageant dans les vêtements.

A ses mots, Severus pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne blanchâtre, Draco s'empêcha de sauter sur tout les vêtements, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient ne pas avoir saisi ce dont il était question, Sirius ricana légèrement, Remus sentit l'appréhension l'envahir et Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard désespéré tandis que Dean, Seamus, Neville et Justin discutait déjà des goûts et des couleurs.

- « Honneur au plus jeune ! » déclara Dumbldore qui poussa fermement Harry entre les rayons de vêtements avant de fermer le rideau pour qu'il puisse se changer et s'apprêter sans que les autres ne le voient.

Le Survivant s'échina à trouver quelque chose de convenable et à sa taille. Il finit par dénicher un jean bleu sombre avec quelques effilages au niveau des genoux. Il l'enfila et trouva que le vêtement le mettait relativement bien en valeur, surtout son superbe fessier de joueur de quidditch lorsqu'il se regarda de plus près. Il fouina ensuite mais cette fois-ci à la recherche d'un haut, et il passa à la va-vite un t-shirt d'un vert doux et étincelant qui moulait agréablement son torse sans pour autant dessiner chaque parcelle de peau. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait, moulant mais pas trop, provoquant mais classe à la fois et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le moment de toute façon. Harry se positionna devant le miroir et s'évalua attentivement. Il plaqua ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains, ce qui se révéla inutile lorsqu'il eut terminé et encore, ses cheveux étaient bien plus indomptables. Il soupira et prit ses lunettes pour les mettre momentanément dans la poche arrière de son jean nouvellement acquis. Il respira un bon coup, écarta le rideau et fit face à tout le monde.

Severus ne décolérait pas, ses lèvres étaient pincées plus que jamais et il semblait vouloir broyer ses côtes à force de serrer ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il regardait fixement le rideau lorsque le morveux sortit et là, il eut le souffle coupé. Harry avait les joues délicatement rosées sous l'effet de l'embarras, était incroyablement tentant surtout avec ses superbes yeux verts enfin révélés sans leurs lunettes rondes. Le professeur ne put que le dévorer du regard en le parcourant de la tête aux pieds. Sublime. Il se reprit cependant bien vite et plaqua un air impassible sur son visage. Personne n'osa faire de critique et les autres commencèrent à défiler quand Harry se fut rassis.

Ron suivit dans une étrange association de vêtements classes pour certaines parties et débraillées pour les autres, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius tandis que Remus conseillait le rouquin d'une voix douce en se retenant de montrer son avis comme son ami. Dean s'habilla magnifiquement, sans aucune erreur, assez logique vu ses ascendances moldues. Seamus fit de même et soupira de soulagement en se disant qu'il avait bien fait d'observer les tenues de son père et leurs associations. Draco se laissa aller et il fut le plus long à se montrer mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Habillé tout de noir, il mêlait arrogance démoniaque et beauté angélique, une parfaite harmonie qui donnait envie de lui retourner une paire de baffes pour mieux l'embrasser par la suite. Goyle trouva avec peine l'endroit pour se changer et choisit une tenue taille 12ans, la pauvre ne résista pas et craqua dans toute sa splendeur dans un bruit caractéristique de déchirure. N'ayant pas compris, il sortit ainsi devant ses juges provisoires et lorsqu'il vit tout les airs incrédules, il porta son index à sa bouche et essayant de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Crabbe ne releva pas l'intelligence de son collègue. Il s'habilla dans ce qu'il semblait être des vêtements de vicaire ayant des coups douteux et lorsqu'il voulut se révéler, fier de lui, il se prit les pieds dans le rideau, se retrouva face contre terre, arrachant la pauvre pièce de tissu qui s'écroula sur lui, formant ainsi une toge. (La question de Neville ne se posait même pas, le pauvre fit un malaise même avant de faire un pas vers les vêtements. Le stress surement, pensa Albus.)

Severus regarda tout ça d'un œil très critique. Et dire qu'il était le directeur de ces boulets puissance vingt mille. Il retint difficilement ses yeux de rouler dans leurs orbites et se renfonça dans son siège tandis que le sac à puces disparaissait derrière le rideau rafistolé. Black revint de pas conquérant. Un fin pull blanc doté en d'un col en 'v' avec un pantalon noir moderne possédant une multitude de poches et de tirettes. Rogue pensa que ça collait bien au style des loubards et commença à ricaner alors que Sirius allait se rasseoir avec son pas conquérant. Son précieux loup-garou suivi la marche et revint timidement, vêtu d'un pantalon en lin blanc accompagné d'une tunique de soie pourpre aux boutons d'or, style chinois, en étant fendue sur les côtés au niveau des hanches jusqu'aux genoux. Une parfaite démonstration de grâce qui cachait tout aussi parfaitement la nature de la personne. Le lycan alla se rasseoir, n'osant pas regarder les autres dans les yeux, et Severus ne bougea pas le petit doigt, même si il se savait le dernier.

- « Severus, s'il vous plaît… » incita poliment son employeur qui avait adopté un air paternel sur son visage.

L'interpellé lui décocha un regard brûlant de promesses d'agonie et le maître de potions avança rapidement, droit comme un 'i', vers l'antre redoutée.

Le professeur des potions ne vit que des monts de vêtements, chaussures et autres foutaises empilés au petit bonheur la chance. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et détailla tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils allaient voir ces petits morveux, il allait leurs apprendre que quand on veut, on peut ! Il débuta une fouille archéologique, animé par le désir de faire ravaler au sale sans collier le rire qu'il avait laisser échapper lorsque Severus s'était levé.

Harry écoutait son parrain, amusé de ses remarques, qui se moquait des Serpentards et pour une fois, Remus souriait à ses pitreries. L'ambiance était devenue bonne enfant et ils s'étaient tous décoincés, même Draco se révélait beaucoup mais désagréable que prévu.

Dumbledore participait joyeusement à cette petite réunion et s'impatientait de voir Severus sortir. Il était sûr qu'une fois le sévère maître de potions sortit, tout allait s'accélérer. Il en était certain.

Rogue prit chaque coin du rideau dans chacune de ses mains et les écarta dans geste brusque, s'offrant à la critique de ses ennemis et protégés. Il se tenait immobile, regardant tour à tour tout le monde dans les yeux, accompagné d'un silence médusé.

Harry discutait avec Ron lorsqu'il entendit la trinque du rideau rugir. Il se retourna distraitement s'attendant à voir une horreur tout comme pour Crabbe et Goyle, mais il en resta bouche-bée. Son regard glissa avidement sur tout le corps de son professeur. La terreur des cachots avait opté pour la classe avant tout. Classe incarnée par un pantalon noir chic et élégant tout en restant à la mode, un noir qui faisait ressortir la chemise d'un blanc éclatant qui couvrait son torse qui était lui-même partiellement dévoilé par les premiers boutons détachés intentionnellement. Le tyran avait rajouté une longue cravate de satin noir, négligemment passée autour de son cou. Question visage, il n'avait rien changé sauf sa coiffure, il avait tout simplement retiré ses cheveux ébène en une queue de cheval en laissant des mèches de cheveux chatouiller sa mâchoire. Ensemble surprenant de beauté sur le maître des cachots, d'autant plus que son regard haineux rajoutait un charme non négligeable.

Sirius avait les yeux exorbités tandis que Remus rougissait sensiblement. Tout le reste de l'assemblée était tombée des nues sauf – bien évidemment – Dumbledore qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était parti ! se réjouissait-il.

- « Vous…vous… » bégaya Ron.

- « Éloquence, Weasley ! Vous vous exprimez comme un strangulot sorti de sa marre boueuse, vous êtes navrant ! » cracha Rogue.

- « Voyons Severus ! » s'interposa Remus.

- « Et puis on me demande d'être gentil avec lui ! » railla Sirius en saisissant l'occasion.

Il parla tout en faisant un geste souple du poignet vers l'objet des attentions du moment.

- « Le mot 'gentil' et le nom des Black n'ont jamais été associés ensemble et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! » s'immisça Draco, rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu.

- « Pas comme le mot 'prison' avec le nom des Malefoy qui, eux, ont tendance à s'épouser de bonne grâce ! » répliqua du tac-au-tac l'animagus.

Le jeune blond s'enflamma de colère et ripostait avec des sorts, engageant un duel avec un Sirius Black monté dans les tours. Lupin et le directeur de Poudlard se rajoutèrent immédiatement dans la mêlée pour tenter de neutraliser les bagarreurs, les autres s'étant astucieusement planqués à l'abri dans les recoins de la salle. Tout le monde sauf Harry qui était resté immobile, occupé entièrement à la contemplation de Severus, faisant fi des événements autour de lui grâce à son cerveau qui s'était mis en veille.

Le Survivant gravait dans sa mémoire les courbes de Rogue lorsqu'il se réveilla quand ce dernier cria son nom et s'élança vers lui. Mais trop tard. Harry se ramassa un sort perdu en plein dans la poitrine avant que Severus ne le pousse hors d'atteinte, et tomba dans les bras de son professeur.

- « Potter, vous allez… » débuta l'homme interrompu par un Harry pleurant et se tortillant de rire dans ses bras « …bien ? » termina-t-il en lui lançant le contre-sort avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Le corps du jeune homme cessa de se mouvoir et les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent violemment. Les yeux verts, embarrassés, accrochèrent ceux de jais, insistants. Le contact visuel fut brisé par Lupin qui se rua vers le professeur et lui demandant de ses nouvelles après avoir maîtrisé la cohue. Le Survivant s'éloigna vivement, son corps tremblant encore de ce contact, laissant là Rogue, en plan, après s'être excusé. Il entendit à peine la voix du directeur les libérer pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Sirius regardait du coin de l'œil Remus s'inquiéter et parler avec Servillus pendant que, lui, se faisait sermonner par Albus. Un accès de jalousie l'envahit et il sentit un étau de fer se refermer sur son cœur avec la nette intention de le broyer. Une fois congédié avec les autres, l'animagus courut jusqu'à ses appartements, referma la porte, hurla à s'en épuiser et donna un coup de poing dans une glace.

* * *

Remus avait réellement eu peur pour son ennemi du passé mais fut soulagé en parlant avec lui. Il allait bien. Le loup-garou se rendit tranquillement à son bureau, ne remarquant pas la réaction de Sirius, tout à son bonheur. Severus n'avait pas du tout été froid ou distant avec lui. Le lycan sourit et pensa à ses yeux abyssaux qui l'avaient regardé différemment pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il n'était plus un ennemi désormais.

* * *

Severus était assis dans le fauteuil devant sa cheminée. Il regardait ses mains et pouvait encore sentir ce corps bouger, trembler et se convulser sous un rire charmant qui hantait ses souvenirs dans sa tête. Il réfléchissait et petit à petit, il se mit à sourire en revoyant les réactions de ses adversaires lorsqu'il était sorti, surtout celle d'un en particulier, et quand Harry s'écroula et demeura dans ses bras. Le professeur sentit son cœur faire un bon et son sourire devint affamé. Ses bras se refermèrent automatiquement autour de lui et ses yeux flamboyèrent, reflétant les flammes qui dansait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

* * *

Harry était tapi sous ses couvertures, uniquement éclairé par un lumos dans la pénombre du dortoir où les ronflements se faisaient entendre. Ses yeux, ses bras, ses cheveux, son sourire, sa voix. _Lui_. Son corps commença à ressentir un chaleur traîtresse naître au niveau de son entre-jambe pour se propager sournoisement autant que rapidement dans tout son corps. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer un souffle haletant. Le Survivant sentit son désir se tendre douloureusement et gémit d'anticipation. Sa main effleura son torse, titilla l'élastique de son pyjama et lorsqu'il allait glisser sa main dans son boxer pour répondre à l'appel déchirant de son érection, un visage surgit devant ses yeux. Il vit tout à coup le minois de Ginny s'imposer à lui et il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur s'étant affolé. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, son désir se calmant pour être réduit à néant. Harry se retourna et ferma les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas, ce serait comme tromper Ginny et elle ne le méritait pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce sombre et secrète du château de Poudlard.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, tout les rouages sont en place et ils se sont enclenchés aujourd'hui lors de la première répétition. » annonça la voix d'Albus, planqué sous une cape originale qui cachait son visage à la façon des chefs de sectes, sachant que ses professeurs étaient dans le même état. Ils ressemblaient à une vague parodie des mangemorts.

- « Êtes-vous sûr que les relations vont se détendre ? » questionna une voix stricte qui dévoila une écossaise bien connue.

- « Selon l'alignement de Mars avec Saturne, je tiens à vous prévenir, mes chéris, que les astres n'ont pas prévu un avenir favorable pour… » commença la voix mystérieuse d'une silhouette empestant le Xérès bon marché avant d'être interrompue.

BAM.

La forme à qui appartenait la voix s'écroula par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Toutes les autres silhouettes penchèrent la tête pour la regarder mais ne bougèrent pas le petit doigt.

- « Hagrid ! » s'indigna le professeur Chourave dont les rondeurs n'étaient point cachées par la robe ample de cérémonie.

- « Ben quoi ? Au moins, on n'aura pas d'interruptions intempestives ! » bredouilla l'ombre gigantesque qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, signe de son embarras.

La silhouette de MacGonagall ricana.

- « Ahem, s'il vous plaît, très chers ! » s'enquit gaiement Albus, pas inquiet pour deux noises du sort de Sybille.

Toute l'assemblée reporta son attention sur l'homme à la cape rouge et or.

- « J'en suis sûr, Minerva, à partir du moment où j'ai bien analysé la situation, que je connais par cœur les cocos à qui j'ai à faire et que j'ai les avocats du Diable avec moi pour m'aider dans ma tâche ! » répondit le directeur.

- « Les avocats du Diable ? » interrogea le professeur Sinistra.

- « On nous appelle ? » résonna simplement une voix qui sonna double aux oreilles de la secte improvisée.

- « Je pense que j'ai n'ai pas besoin de vous les présenter ! » rigola le mage blanc.

Les jumeaux Weasley soulevèrent leur capuche, dévoilant deux visages identiques, avec le même air espiègle accompagné d'un regard malicieux et calculateur complété par un sourire moqueur.

- « Nous sommes là pour arranger les chaudrons ! » déclara Fred.

- « Et accessoirement, faire bouillir de rage tout les candidats de ce cher concours ! » décréta George.

Tout le corps professoral présent frémit en voyant le sourire commun et prometteur du duo infernal.

* * *

Deux ombres furtives couraient silencieusement dans le couloir, regardant à peine l'aube qui se levait. Le duo arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit magiquement grâce à l'aide d'un complice. Ce dernier sourit aux intrus et, tout le trois, ils arrivèrent sur la pointe de pieds dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année. Fred et George se regardèrent et levèrent leur baguette pour faire apparaître leurs instruments de tortures à l'aide d'un sort informulé. Colin adossé sagement à la porte du dortoir et se tenait près avec sa caméra tout juste domptée. Les jumeaux Weasley se préparèrent et…

- « DEBOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!! » hurla Crivey avec pour bruits de fond des « POUÊÊÊT » et des « BOUM » retentissants dus à une trompette détraquée et à une grosse caisse impressionnante.

Les jumeaux tournaient en rond dans le dortoir sous les plaintes de tout les garçons, tous sauf un : Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ses frères le regardèrent, Fred ayant le sourcil droit levé, George le gauche, pendant que le silence se faisait et que Colin filmait patiemment la première scène des candidats. Les quatre Rouges et Or observaient avidement ce qui allait se dérouler, ne portant en aucun cas secours à un Ron en proie à deux hommes machiavéliques.

Les deux farceurs s'approchèrent du lit de leur cadet, Fred se mit à genoux et mit sa bouche contre l'oreille de son frère tandis que George prenait fermement les couvertures de son frangin dans ses mains et…

- « RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! TOUJOURS A PANTOUFLER AU LIT ? TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! » cria Fred dans une parfaite imitation de leur mère alors que George tira vigoureusement sur les couettes.

Ron se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, les yeux vitreux, et bégaya de vagues excuses où on ne comprenait distinctement que des « Mais M'man… ». Le Rouge et Or se demanda quand même d'où venait tout les rires et, une fois réveillé, il scruta la pièce : dortoir, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin – il fronça les sourcils – et deux touffes de cheveux roux identiques – là c'est la crise. Ron regarda directement les intrus et reconnut ses frères.

- « VOUS ! » hurla-t-il en s'agrippant à la chemise de Fred en le secouant de toutes ses forces pour, après, laisser échapper un chapelet fleuri de jurons.

- « Et oui, c'est nous, mon bien cher frère ! Comment va depuis le temps ? » demanda George en ricanant.

- « Vous êtes venus pour le concours ? » demanda innocemment Neville.

- « Ouis, mon pote ! » confirma Fred après avoir neutralisé son cadet « Il fallait qu'on vous réveille, vous êtes les derniers ! » annonça-t-il.

- « Les derniers ? » releva Dean.

- « Et bien disons qu'on a déjà réveillé Sirius, Remus et les sales serpents ! » chantonna joyeusement Fred.

- « Par 'sales serpents' tu comprends Rogue dedans ? » questionna doucement Harry en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas mis de mauvaise humeur si c'était le cas.

Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent et rougirent.

- « On a essayé… mais il était déjà réveillé… extrêmement bien » répondit George avec une sale lueur dans le regard tout comme son jumeau.

Ils se regardèrent et frémirent.

- « Vous nous racontez ? » demanda avidement Colin, excellent pour ses potins ça !

Les jumeaux sourirent.

- « D'accord, mais on doit reprendre tout les réveils ! » déclara George ce qui déclencha des rires curieux.

_**Flash-back**_

Les jumeaux foulaient la pelouse de Poudlard, s'en allant prestement accomplir leur besogne sous ordres de leur maître provisoire. Les ordres avaient été très clairs :

« 1) Tout le monde, bruyamment, tu réveilleras.

2) Jamais tu ne t'attaqueras à plus fort que toi.

3) Si tu n'as pas respecté la deuxième loi, en cas de problèmes tu fuiras.

4) Après tes exploits, un rapport tu me feras.

5) En cas de blessures, à l'infirmerie tu iras. »

Dixit Dumbledore.

Ainsi complotait le duo infernal. Ce dernier entra dans le hall de Poudlard et se mit d'accord pour aller voir le moins violent alias Remus Lupin. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'aux appartements du loup-garou et entrèrent sans difficultés comme des voleurs.

- « Bonjour Messieurs Weasley, une tasse de thé ? » interrogea Remus comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il versait le thé brûlant dans trois tasses sous les regards ébahis des jumeaux.

- « Comment… » commença Fred.

- « Je sors de ma semaine de pleine lune et à chaque fois, je passe par la case insomnie ! » expliqua Lupin sans attendre la fin de la question.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent gentiment et discutèrent avec leur ancien professeur de tout et de rien.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils prirent congé et montèrent d'à peine un étage pour crocheter la porte d'entrée de Sirius. Le problème c'est que lorsque George entra le petit instrument moldu dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un animagus plus que souriant.

- « La prochaine fois, défoncez la porte, ce sera plus discret ! » rigola Black en les faisant entrer.

- « D'abord Lupin, maintenant toi ! Mais vous voulez tous nous faire foirez nos coups, par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'indigna Fred soutenu par son jumeau.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et rigola de plus belle.

- « Premièrement, vous vous en êtes pris à des maraudeurs et vous ne nous avez jamais égalés ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté, vous êtes vraiment forts, je le reconnais ! » rassura Black « Ensuite, je suis un animagus prenant la forme d'un chien, ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai une ouïe assez développée, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs ? Je parie que lui, tout comme moi, vous a entendus arriver de très loin. Et puis, nous sommes des animaux de nuit, je vous le rappelle. On tient facilement une vie nocturne quand on passe son adolescence à l'expérimenter ! » expliqua-t-il en ayant comme réponse un grognement des jumeaux.

- « Vous allez réveillé qui maintenant ? » demanda Sirius en les raccompagnant dans le couloir.

- « Rogue ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une voix parfaitement synchrone.

- « Rennnnnnn ! J'aurais tant aimé voir ça ! » se plaignit l'ex-détenu « Seulement, je dois resté gentil et civilisé maintenant ! » continua-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs. « Ne le ménagez pas trop quand même… » chuchota-t-il en levant le pouce alors que les Weasley partaient en ricanant.

* * *

Fred et George étaient devant la porte des appartements de Rogue depuis au moins cinq minutes avec une question : « Osera, osera pas ? ». Ils se regardèrent et finalement, choisirent la première option.

Les deux Weasley s'attaquèrent au premier problème : la porte. Ils s'acharnaient dessus depuis un quart d'heure. Tout y était passé : sorts et astuces moldues, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils soufflèrent de concert et décidèrent d'abandonner quand Peeves passa par là.

Après les retrouvailles des fauteurs de troubles par excellence et un Peeves en forme qui débloqua la porte exprès pour les jumeaux et qui s'en alla réveiller les trois Serpentards pour son plus grand bonheur sadique, Fred et George entrèrent en catimini dans l'antre de la bête des cachots. Ils se dirigèrent à l'aveuglette et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la terreur. Personne. Le lit était pourtant défait, encore tiède, mais son occupant avait disparu. Une sueur froide parcourut la colonne vertébrale de chaque frangin qui s'échangea un regard. « Où était Rogue ? » telle était la question de survie number one dans Poudlard lorsque le soleil était couché.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent à pas feutrés vers la sortie en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser leur ancien et austère professeur lorsqu'il entendirent un gémissement qui filtra à travers une porte. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et se sourirent malicieusement. Dans leur esprit, une suite de mots naquît en même temps : « Matin - réveil - Rogue - célibataire - gémissement - situation à ne pas louper ! ».

Fred et George entrouvrirent légèrement la porte de ce qui se trouvait être la salle de bain et virent pour eux un cauchemar - et pour Harry, qui écoutait et imaginait, une vision de rêve et terriblement excitante malgré lui – à savoir Severus Rogue, le visage rougi, se masturbant en étant adossé au mur du fond de la salle de bain, nu.

Rogue était trop concentré sur lui-même et sur une partie de son anatomie extrêmement sensible pour espérer voir et encore plus entendre les deux rouquins voyeurs qui profanaient le temple de son intimité. Severus s'était réveillé en sursaut après un rêve plus que suggestif mettant en scène un envoûtant regard vert. Il avait tenté de se calmer sans se toucher et avait pris sa douche. Seulement, son désir se renforça encore plus qu'au saut du lit lorsqu'il se mit à frotter son corps. Il était vite sorti de la cabine de douche et avait entrepris de se satisfaire manuellement même si sa conscience le taraudait. Il avait chassé cette dernière d'un revers de la main et avait rapidement saisi son érection dans un gémissement de soulagement. Le même que les jumeaux avaient perçu. Le professeur commença à laisser ses doigts glisser sur son phallus tendu en des caresses aériennes après s'être adossé au mur. Bientôt, ces caresses furent remplacées par des autres, plus appuyées, plus confiantes. Severus commença à haleter et fit venir de plus en plus vite sa main sur son pénis alors qu'il accompagnait ses mouvements solitaires de ses hanches. Le plaisir montait et le rongeait comme un acide dont on était sûr de succomber même en se battant contre lui. Ses gémissements se faisaient plus précipités et des cris d'extase sortaient de sa bouche lorsque, dans un ultime mouvement de délivrance, la jouissance le submergea et…

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

- « Et ? » demandèrent toutes les personnes présentes aux jumeaux Weasley, rouges de honte à ce souvenir.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que vous voulez vraiment entendre la suite ! » décréta Fred.

- « Surtout que vous nous obligez à revenir sur une vision cauchemardesque ! » continua George.

- « Alors pourquoi vous êtes restés ? » questionna Harry en serrant un coussin contre lui pour que personne ne voie son état suite à la petite dérive du professeur Rogue.

- « La peur et l'incrédulité. Nos corps étaient paralysés et en plus, on pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour plus tard… » rétorqua Fred avec une lueur enflammant ses yeux.

Un court silence passa.

- « Alors ? La suite ? » incita le cadet de la tribu des rouquins.

- « Franchement, Ron… » débuta George.

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » finit Fred.

Nouveau silence, lourd, très lourd. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et soufflèrent.

- « Et bien… on atteignant l'orgasme en solitaire… Notre chère terreur nationale des cachots… a crié un prénom… » déclara Fred en détournant le regard vers le plafond en sifflotant. Voyant que son jumeau ne se décidait pas à cracher le morceau, il lui donna un coup de coude bien senti, ce qui réveilla George.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille, ricanant déjà à l'idée de savoir qui était la malchanceuse.

- « Quelle est la malheureuse qui à l'immense déshonneur d'occuper les rêves de Rogue ? » rigola Seamus tandis que les autres approuvèrent, Harry suivant la marche en se triturant les méninges alors que son cœur se serrait à l'idée que quelqu'un occupe les pensées de Severus.

- « Harry ! » répondirent les jumeaux en écho et d'une voix parfaite synchrone ainsi que neutre.

Tout les Gryffondors se retournèrent vers un Harry médusé et le temps s'arrêta momentanément dans la tour de Gryffondors.

- « QUOI ? » s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble alors que Neville tombait dans les pommes.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre quatre :P J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais, il est plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas car ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant :P Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le cinq, on verra suivant l'inspiration du moment :P

Reviews ? :PP

Bisous ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre !! L'attente a peut-être été un peu plus longue mais j'ai eu des occupations (lire mes nouveaux manga *dingue*, regarder les animes, aller chercher mon bulletin et passer chez le coiffeur *NONNNNNNNNNN*). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et il est nettement plus long que d'habitude ! Merci pour les reviews =DDD

magaliHP : Merci :P J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Bonne vacances alors =DDDD Voilà la suite XDDD

Yukimai-chan : Qui sait ? XD

lilywen : Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis pour cette fiction :P

Tania-sama : Merci, je me suis bien amusée à les faire :P

A-Salazar : Je sais, je me suis relue mais ce n'est pas évident quand on a quinze ans, qu'on écrit dans son salon à côté de la tv allumée car les parents sont derrière, que la grande soeur veut toujours aller voir ses mails ou son facebook avec en prime le chien qui aboie à chaque feuille qui bouge. Mais bon, je vais essayer de plus faire attention ;)

Angedelanuit101 : Merci de me défendre, mais : peace and love des fois XD

Foret Interdite : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :P Pour Ginny, je ne trouve pas que tu sois vieux jeu, c'est simplement une question de respect et de conscience. Pour Remus, je voulais un noeud à démêler dans l'histoire.

Vampyse : La voilà :P

Tempete Sanguine : Si ils ont osé XD Voici la suite ;)

Zekiro : XDDD La voilà XD Si j'ai le droit, je suis l'auteur *MouHaHaHa (6)* Merci :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! XDDDDD

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Ginny s'inquiétait depuis quelques temps. Harry semblait de plus en plus souvent absent, il la regardait comme un fantôme ces derniers temps. Il réfléchissait dans son coin, seul, et elle n'aimait pas ça. La rousse connaissait bien de cette attitude, c'était la même qu'elle adoptait en cas de pépin avec ses nombreux ex-copains. Même si Harry demeurait le même, il ne rechignait pas devant les bisous et les câlins mais il ne les réclamait plus, nuance. Avant, l'initiative venait de la part du jeune homme comme de la part de Ginny.

C'est sur ces réflexions que la cadette des Weasley sortit de son dortoir, l'air pensif. Quelque chose clochait et elle voulait savoir coûte que coûte ce qui se tramait.

* * *

La jeune femme n'avait jamais été autant sermonnée, rappelée à l'ordre. Elle avait été plus que distraite dans ses cours, punissant ainsi les Gryffondors de quelques dizaines de points, surtout lors du cours de potions où Rogue ne l'épargna en aucun cas.

Ginny était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle décida d'agir. Elle murmura un sort de temps et l'heure apparut rapidement dans les airs : 18H55min. Dans cinq minutes, Harry serait en réunion pour le concours. Elle courut donc jusqu'à la salle sur demande et se mit en embuscade. Elle vit tout juste son frère entrer. Elle se tint aux aguets et elle harponna Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même que Ron. Ginny le propulsa dans un recoin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle observa Harry le temps que ce dernier réalise comment il avait atterri là. Il vit Ginny et lui sourit simplement, soulagé de ne pas être victime d'une embuscade serpentardesque. Sourire éphémère qui s'évanouit instantanément lorsque sa petite-amie prit la parole avec un air impassible. Harry eut la pensée furtive qu'il allait y avoir de la terrine de Potter d'ici quelques instants.

- « Toi, tu es sur une autre planète depuis le début du concours ! » affirma Ginny avec un ton sans réplique. Harry baissa le regard pendant une seconde pour mieux se replonger de celui marron de sa copine.

- « C'est du travail qui demande de l'énergie, tu sais. » rétorqua Harry.

- « Oui, surtout lorsque tu penses à une autre que moi en prime ! » asséna la rousse, catégorique.

Harry plissa les yeux et son regard s'éteignit. Il ne la contredit pas mais il ne l'aiguilla pas non plus sur la piste. Voyant la réaction du jeune homme et son absence de réponse, Ginny soupira.

- « Alors c'était bel et bien ça la cause de ton air préoccupé, de ton absence pendant nos moments qui ne devaient appartenir qu'à nous, de tes silences et de ton repli sur toi-même ces derniers temps. » murmura la cadette des Weasley.

- « Désolé… » répondit simplement Harry.

- « Harry… es-tu conscient que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps dans une relation où l'amour est à sens unique ? » questionna doucement Ginny.

- « Évidemment, qui voudrait ? » se déroba le jeune homme.

- « Personne. Harry, je t'ai attendu, j'ai essayé de me détourner de toi mais tu es finalement venu et on est sorti ensemble. C'était merveilleux mais je me suis enfin rendue compte que cette attente fut trop longue et que j'aurais du tourner les talons pour de bon le jour où le nain t'a chanté mon poème – ils rigolèrent légèrement à ce souvenir mémorable – seulement je ne l'ai pas fait et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui. Je t'ai aimé, et c'est parce que je t'aime que je t'aimerai toujours que je te laisse partir sans remords, Harry. » dit simplement Ginny sous le regard surpris d'Harry. « Je ne te demande pas de comptes, on a dépassé le stade des amours de bac à sable, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux même pas savoir qui s'est si tu ne tiens pas à me le dire. Je te souhaite juste d'être heureux car tu le mérites ! » finit la cadette des Weasley en souriant doucement.

Harry s'élança et l'enlaça dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il ne pouvait rien contrecarrer, rien contester car elle avait vu juste.

- « Merci, Ginny… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, confirmant ainsi les dires de la jeune femme, juste avant d'être repoussé. Il regarda Ginny, elle lui souriait.

- « Allez ! Va rabattre le clapet des Serpentards ! » lui ordonna la jeune femme et montrant la porte de la salle sur demande.

Harry lui décocha un sourire avec un regard tendre et empli de respect avant de rentrer d'un pas sûr et pressé dans la fosse aux lions.

Ginny le regarda disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle porta brièvement son regard sur le parc de Poudlard. Finalement, elle l'avait dit même si ça avait été dur. Son cœur avait pris le pas et elle l'avait fait. La rousse se détourna de la vue du parc et rejoignit son dortoir en essuyant de sa main une larme traîtresse qui roulait sur sa joue. La dernière qui coulerait pour le Survivant.

* * *

C'est un Harry soulagé et surtout libre qui entra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle sur demande ou plutôt dans un bordel indéfinissable. Des tas de maillots de bain étaient empilés partout dans la pièce, les insultes et provocations volaient à qui mieux mieux dès que Dumbledore avait le dos tourné, les jumeaux Weasley allaient gaiement dans les commentaires et Colin mitraillait tout et n'importe quoi.

- « Ah ! Harry ! On t'attendait ! Viens vite et essaie un maillot de bain que l'on se fasse une idée ! » souffla Albus, fatigué de reprendre tout le monde pour leurs expressions « Un Mister Poudlard se doit d'être poli, Messieurs ! » s'écria-t-il en s'en allant vers Sirius qui vociférait contre son maillot de bain qui avait tourné au rose fushia par les bons soins de Fred.

Le Survivant rechercha rapidement des yeux son professeur et le trouva encore habillé en train de tenir du bout des doigts un hideux caleçon qu'il envoya bien vite valdinguer sur la tête de Ron. Harry soupira en souriant alors que son meilleur ami menaçait d'exploser et se jeta à corps perdu dans une pile de vêtements.

Tout les candidats choisirent minutieusement leur préféré et ils refirent un défilé comme pour les tenues de la vie quotidienne. Ainsi Harry passa avec un maillot de bain pourpre et proche du boxer, Ron avec un slip de bain d'un bleu ciel, Neville avec un caleçon noir, Seamus avec un boxer vert forêt, Dean fit de même mais avec un de couleur chocolat qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en tenue d'Adam. Draco apparut avec un caleçon bleu nuit et il avait enfilé en plus un gilet à capuche qu'il avait laissé ouvert sur son torse, Crabbe arriva en maillot de bain deux pièces, réservé aux femmes, arborant de jolis froufrous à chaque contour tandis que Goyle déboula avec un string en peau de serpent. C'était véritablement consternant. Vint alors le tour des professeurs et Harry se tut particulièrement attentif et scruta minutieusement les corps qui s'offraient à lui et en particulier un. Son parrain arriva avec un boxer bleu nuit outrageusement moulant et avec un t-shirt de lin d'un blanc transparent qui laissait voir son torse musclé. Remus adopta amoureusement un sweat-shirt couleur or qui allait de paire avec ses yeux et avait enfilé un caleçon d'un rouge sang, rappelant ainsi sa maison chère à son cœur. Et comme d'habitude, Rogue était le dernier. Il apparut avec un bermuda d'un noir absolu qui soulignait le contraste avec sa peau de couleur cadavérique. Harry put ainsi détaillé le torse de son professeur. Musclé mais moins que Sirius tout en restant taillé en 'v', d'une couleur similaire au marbre le plus pur et fin, très fin. Il baissa le regard et put constater que la terreur des cachots avait des hanches étroites et masculines qui donnaient naissance plus tard à deux jambes aussi musclées mais rappelant deux baguettes. D'après ce qu'il put voir, Rogue était parfaitement imberbe. Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre inférieure un moment et détourna son regard de l'objet de sa convoitise. Dumbledore les congédia encore une fois et le beau monde, une fois rhabillé, s'en alla.

* * *

Remus trottina et rattrapa un Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

- « Je pourrais te parler une minute, Severus ? » demanda poliment le lycan alors que le stress montait en lui.

Rogue s'arrêta et le considéra du regard.

- « Je n'y couperai pas de toute façon… » répondit Severus en continuant de marcher vers son bureau où les deux hommes entrèrent.

Le professeur austère se retourna face à Remus. Que voulait donc ce Lupin de malheur juste après une réunion barbante ?

- « Alors ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à te consacrer ! » cracha l'homme en noir, faisant ainsi rougir le loup-garou.

- « Et bien je… » commença Remus.

* * *

Harry s'était dérobé de Ron en prétextant une envie pressante. Il sentait qu'il devait parler avec Rogue, s'expliquer et régler des comptes, poser des questions et surtout avoir des réponses. C'était nécessaire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui habitait son être depuis le début du concours. Le survivant s'était donc planqué dans les toilettes, il sortit dès que le danger d'un joyeux rouge vif fut écarté avec une promesse d'aide en DCFM et il s'en alla rapidement vers le bureau de Rogue, préparant son discours dans sa tête.

* * *

- « Tu es fou ! » murmura Severus, incrédule, en transperçant Remus du regard.

« Fou de toi, oui ! » défendit véhément Lupin.

« Non, tu mens ! Personne ne m'aime, on me hait et toi aussi tu me hais ! » persifla Rogue.

« C'est faux ! » cria désespérément le lycan « Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, parce que tu ne me jettes par des fleurs, que tu me vois tel que je suis et que tu oses me le dires ne face. Je… » essaya de se défendre Remus avant de se faire couper dans son élan.

« Tu te mens à toi-même et tu te dérobes à tes vrais sentiments qui ne sont pas pour moi. De plus, je ne t'aime pas ! » démontra froidement le maître de potions en jetant Lupin plus bas que terre à l'aide d'un regard polaire.

- « Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux ! » démentit Remus en regardant Severus dans les yeux avec un regard embué de larmes. « Je… »

Lupin ne termina pas sa phrase et s'élança. Une porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Harry rencontra Sirius sur son chemin. Apparemment ce dernier cherchait Lupin pour une histoire de parallélisme dans les cours. L'animagus avait vu disparaître son ami plus vite que son ombre et, comble de l'horreur, avec Servillus. Les deux bruns se mirent d'accord pour aller d'un seul homme dans le bureau de Rogue et se mirent à marcher ensemble vers leur destination en bavardant bruyamment. Le Survivant remarqua que son parrain, bien qu'il souriait et blaguait, en faisait de trop, comme pour essayer de se rassurer. Par contre du côté de du parrain, ce dernier se demandait sérieusement ce qu'Harry pouvait bien vouloir à Rogue en cette heure poussée de la soirée.

Une fois arrivés dans le couloir des cachots où se trouvait le bureau du tyran aux cheveux gras, ils se turent. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte et Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de respecter la politesse – à quoi bon avec cette sale langue fourchue ? – et ouvrit la porte sans ménagements. Harry et Sirius se figèrent.

* * *

Severus ne vit rien arrivé, un gros coup de poignard dans sa fierté d'espion. Il se retrouva ainsi les lèvres collées à celles de Remus, ex-maraudeur, et étouffé à moitié en étant serré par des bras à la puissance animale. Il entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais c'était trop tard bien qu'il repoussa le lycan avec force et là, horreur, malheur : Harry et le cabot les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Remus se releva avec une vitesse surprenante et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami et Harry. Le loup-garou rougit directement à leur vue. Il retomba sur terre et blêmit tout à coup.

Les jambes d'Harry voulaient fuir mais son cerveau refusait de donner son accord. Il resta pétrifié jusqu'à ce que Rogue prenne la parole.

- « Potter… » commença-t-il avant de se retrouver face au fantôme d'Harry qui avait baissé la tête, s'était tourné sur la gauche et s'était envolé à l'aide d'un sprint plus qu'impressionnant. Pas lui, pensa-t-il et l'homme en noir se rua à sa poursuite, laissant le sac à puces, étrangement de marbre, avec un Lupin désorienté.

Sirius laissa son filleul fuir à sa guise et permit même à Rogue de le suivre tout simplement car c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il gardait ses yeux flamboyant braqués sur Remus qui était en position d'embarras et de défense à la fois.

- « Vas-y, commente ! » défia Remus, essayant d'adopter un air sarcastique.

- « Non. » répondit Sirius avec un calme étonnant.

Lupin tomba de haut. Il s'attendait à une crise de nerfs, à une guerre qu'il devrait mener sans mercis, à hurler à qui mieux mieux. Mais rien. Le néant accompagné par le froid piquant qui régnait. Où étais donc passé l'adolescent au tempérament de feu qui avait toujours refusé de grandir ?

- « Peut être parce que j'ai réellement grandi mais que je le cache. Douze ans à Azkaban, ça forge le caractère et on grandit vite, crois-moi. » déclara l'animagus en réponse à la question muette imprégnée sur la figure étonnée de son vis-à-vis.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du loup-garou, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Patmol s'approcha, Remus trembla.

- « Toujours le même… d'un côté, toi non plus tu n'as pas grandi : tu es resté enfermé dans tes craintes de gosses. » murmura Sirius, sûr de lui.

- « Ne devrais-je pas ? Regarde-moi, Sirius ! Un lycanthrope ! Une sale bête qui mérite juste l'euthanasie selon tout les avis, sauf quelques-uns dont tu fais partie ! Seulement maintenant, ose me dire qu'après ce que tu as vu ce soir, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner et retourner ta veste ? Je te dégoûte, avoue-le au moins ! » dit Remus en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes et en s'agrippant à la chemise de Sirius, comme pour le retenir de partir et, en même temps, pour l'obliger à donner la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre.

- « Toujours le même… Je me rappelle de ton histoire bidon avec ta mère soit-disant malade pour détourner nos soupçons lors des pleines lunes… Je te revois avec ce même regard que maintenant, rempli d'espérance mais de désillusion… Que tu es bête pour croire qu'un Gryffondor n'est pas loyal, surtout envers celui qu'il aime plus que tout au monde… » chuchota Sirius sous les regard ébahi de Remus qui avait entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise sous cette déclaration. L'animagus posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami qu'il adorait en signe de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner si il acceptait seulement cette relation.

Remus demeura muet comme une carpe, catapulté sur une autre planète. Sirius cessa le chaste baiser et le regarda dans les yeux d'un de ces regards qui vous transperce en vous laissant l'impression que vous n'avez plus aucun secret pour lui.

- « Maintenant, je te laisse retourner à tes réflexions ! » déclara Sirius en redevenant cet adolescent arrogant « Que ton cerveau surdéveloppé soit avec toi ! » rigola-t-il en quittant le bureau de Rogue.

Remus le regarda partir et ferma les yeux. Quel crétin il avait été. Il comprenait enfin.

* * *

Harry courait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, ses poumons criaient grâce, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux malgré lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ressenti ? C'était quoi l'attitude du monstre qui avait voulu tuer Remus sous le coup d'une douleur indicible ? Pourquoi ?

Le Survivant était sur le point de s'engouffrer dans le trou dévoilé par la Grosse Dame lorsqu'un élancement fulgurant prit possession de son bras droit. Il se retrouva face à face avec un Rogue à moitié plié pour reprendre son souffle et aux joues rosies.

- « Potter, ne pleurez pas, je ne vous ai pas ravi votre loup-garou… Il s'est jeté sur moi, nuance ! Inutile de montrer votre capacité lacrymale comme si la fin du monde arrivait ! » réussit à articuler Severus après avoir respirer quelques fois à plein poumons et après s'être redressé.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il releva que même dans les situations grotesques, Rogue restait fidèle à lui-même. La bestiole de ses entrailles était à l'affût et était prête à bondir.

- « Ce n'est pas Remus… » chuchota-t-il doucement.

- « Plaît-il ? » questionna Severus qui ne voyait pas où Potter voulait en venir.

- « Le problème… ce n'est pas Lupin, c'est vous. » murmura Harry, absorbé par ses pensées qui se mettaient enfin en place depuis tout ce temps.

- « Ben voyons ! C'est tellement plus facile ! » railla Rogue en lâchant le bras d'Harry et en retrouvant sa splendeur autoritaire.

- « Tout comme c'est facile de me renvoyer ma vie et mon père à la figure pour vous barricader dans votre passé. » rétorqua Harry, les mots lui ayant échappés. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche mais tant pis, c'était fait.

Rogue plissa les yeux dangereusement, attrapa Harry et le poussa dans un placard à balais (il vaut mieux éviter Rusard et les tableaux indiscrets, la Grosse Dame menaçait de se réveiller et il ne voulait pas qu'elle rameute Violette).

- « Bien, Potter, réglons nos comptes ! » introduisit Rogue.

Les deux compères d'un soir s'ajustèrent pour avoir des positions qui ne donneraient pas suite à des courbatures le lendemain. Après confidences sur oreillers, confidence sur les seaux d'eau. C'est d'un romantisme pur.

- « Bien, commençons ! » approuva Harry qui prit la main « J'en ai marre de supporter vos commentaires et votre parallélisme vétuste entre moi et mon père. Je ne suis pas mon père, est-ce que vous croyez que cette donnée rentrera un jour dans votre crâne ? » attaqua le jeune homme.

- « Poli Potter ! Et je cite pour mon auguste défense cette célèbre citation : 'Tel père, tel fils !'. J'ajoute que vous êtes quasiment la copie conforme de votre cher – il cracha le mot – père ! » rétorqua Severus.

- « Soit, je vous accorde que je tiens mon physique de lui, mais pas ma personnalité, est-ce clair ? Vous m'avez jugé sans me connaître ! Quel grand pédagogue vous faites ! Capable de supporter la chaleur des chaudrons mais pas celle des êtres humains ! » reprit Harry.

- « Au moins les chaudrons ne tuent pas et ne trahissent personne ! » cracha Rogue.

La voix d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Mes chaudrons ne m'ont apporté ni maux, ni peines. Ils m'ont aidé à passer au-dessus des déceptions amoureuses et m'ont apporté une passion qui me tenait en vie d'une certaine manière. Ils ne trahissent jamais leur utilisateur et on les manipule comme on veut sans arrières pensées, Potter. Alors oui, je préfère leur compagnie à celle des êtres humains ! » déclara Severus.

- « Vous dépeignez ce que vous avez connu par Voldemort, vous vivez encore une fois dans le passé. Enfin, 'vivre' est un bien grand mot, vous n'êtes plus qu'un fantôme. » chuchota Harry plus pour lui-même en cernant de plus en plus son professeur.

Le regard de Rogue s'éteignit et un silence s'installa.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Harry.

- « Développement Potter ! Toujours aussi insatisfaisant ! » ordonna son vis-à-vis.

- « Pourquoi me haïssez-vous ? »

- « Par principe… et par peur de voir les choses changer si je change moi-même par rapport au passé. Je crois que je crains l'avenir, ne l'ayant jamais vraiment connu sous la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres… » avoua Severus.

- « Alors laissez-moi vous apprendre à vivre… » murmura Harry en s'avançant timidement vers son maître de potions.

Il eut un petit arrêt, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée mais son cœur lui dicta de poursuivre. Harry prit alors doucement son professeur dans les bras et se blottit contre lui tout en caressant son dos dans des ronds apaisants.

Rogue ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regarda le fils de son ennemi se vautrer dans ses bras et passa ses bras autour d'Harry. Severus se sentit transporté et apaisé. Il venait de donner son accord muet et de faire un pas main dans la main avec Harry vers le chemin d'une complicité et d'un sentiment dont ils ne saisissaient par encore la véritable essence.

L'élève rompit l'étreinte et s'en alla dans son dortoir après avoir murmuré un vague 'bonne nuit' à son professeur qui lui rendit volontiers pour une fois. Le maître des cachots revint dans ses appartements et se coucha pensif. Être complice voire ami avec Potter. L'idée paraissait dangereuse mais elle eut le mérite de le faire sourire véritablement depuis bien des années, depuis l'époque de Lily.

* * *

Ron regardait leur professeur de potions avec un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-incrédule. Il se pencha imperceptiblement vers Harry.

- « J'ai vraiment peine à croire qu'il ait été choisi… et quand plus il… il… enfin tu vois quoi ! Et en pensant à toi ! » chuchota le rouquin alors qu'il ajoutait son venin d'acromentule à sa potion déjà foutue.

- « Je sais, moi aussi… mais connaissant les jumeaux, ils ont certainement menti pour lancer des rumeurs. Réfléchis, pourquoi spécialement Rogue avec moi, deux candidats à Mister Poudlard présidé par Fred et George ! » répondit faiblement le jeune homme qui ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée que les jumeaux aient inventé l'histoire.

- « Ouais tu as certainement raison mais quand même je… » murmura-t-il tandis qu'une ombre noire vint le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

Harry déglutit en regardant Rogue en face alors que Ron s'était pétrifié.

- « Monsieur Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire de si important à Monsieur Potter durant mon cours ? » demanda le professeur d'une voix doucereuse.

Blanc. C'était risqué de ne pas répondre, mais encore plus de dire la vérité qui aurait été vue comme un affront.

- « Soit… » déclara Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. « Weasley, colle ce soir avec Rusard ! Potter, de même mais avec moi ! Je vous attendrai dans la salle sur demande à vingt heure. Ne soyez pas en retard ! » prononça l'homme en guise de sentence.

Le duo des Rouges et Or la boucla soigneusement tout le reste du cours mais n'en pensait pas moins, même si la créature en Harry s'impatientait déjà.

* * *

Une bande terrifiante s'imposait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Elle s'avançait telle un prédateur affamé, prêt à fondre sur sa proie pour la dévorer sans ménagements. Draco était le meneur, à son bras se trouvait Pansy – non il n'y avait pas de laisse (un Poufsouffle a voulu le vérifier, on n'a plus de nouvelle de lui et Pomfresh est réservée sur son l'état de santé) – et, fidèles au poste, Crabbe et Goyle qui contrastaient méchamment avec un Zabini pompeux qui s'était joint à cette marche en paradant tel un mannequin à l'instar de sa superbe mère. Le prince des Serpentards se pavanait en montrant ses atouts et essayait d'être aimable, et voyant les réactions des plus jeunes, il avait remporté beaucoup de votes.

- « Draco… » appela Pansy « Que dirais-tu de venir ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur Draco, du torse à son nez et appuyant sur ce dernier avant de retirer sa main.

Le Sang-Pur dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de mordre à sang les doigts de la serpentarde pour qu'elle comprenne le message, à savoir : « Arrête de violer mon corps parfait ! ».

- « Je ne pense pas, j'ai autre chose à faire que de traîner dans un village pittoresque et aussi bas dans la société dont je suis digne ! » répliqua Draco avec dédain et levant le menton en l'air.

- « Mais Draco… » minauda Parkinson alors que la bande tournait au coin d'un couloir.

BAM.

Le couple était à terre, empêtré à on ne sait quel abruti de première classe. Ou dans ce cas, de dernière classe.

- « Granger ! » cria Pansy en se massant le bras tout en se relevant.

- « Oui ? » demanda Hermione, encore sous le choc de la collision frontale.

Parkinson siffla hargneusement et plongea sa main dans sa robe pour délivrer sa baguette qui la démangeait, mais une main fine et blanche l'arrêta. Une main qu'elle connaissait par contre à force de l'avoir observée. Et pour cause…

- « Draco ? Mais pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-elle précipitamment, ne voulant pas laisser filer son gibier.

- « Tu vas rentrer à la salle commune avec les autres, sans discuter ! » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. « Exécution ! » ordonna le blond en crachant son ordre en voyant que Pansy allait répliquer.

Le bouledogue humanoïde referma sa bouche, regarda ardemment son petit-ami et s'en alla d'un pas furibond avec la clique à sa suite. Le Sang-Pur les regarda partir sans laisser filtrer sur son visage une seule pensée, une seule émotion qui le trahirait avant d'avoir pu dire « quidditch ». Il scruta les alentours et remarqua que le couloir était maintenant désert. Les autres élèves avaient certainement fui en sentant la bagarre fleurir dans les airs. Il soupira et offrit sa main à la jeune femme à la chevelure emmêlée afin qu'elle se relève une fois pour toute. Il la trouvait pathétique à moitié couchée à terre comme elle l'était. Cette position était loin, très loin d'être digne.

Hermione reprenait ses esprits et fut surprise de voir que Draco avait amorcé l'attaque de son plein gré et elle frôla de croire aux Calandres Grecques lorsqu'elle vit une main généreuse se tendre vers elle. Elle plissa les yeux et considéra lentement cet acte inattendu.

- « Vive la confiance ! Une poignée de main avec moi ne va pas te tuer, je croyais que tu étais assez intelligente pour le comprendre, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! » railla le blond alors qu'il agrippait le bras d'Hermione avec force, la relevant ainsi sans problème.

- « C'est sûr que la main d'un mangemort, même ancien, est innocente ! » répliqua-t-elle sous le vif de l'insulte.

Le regard de Draco ne s'éteignit pas comme elle croyait mais il s'enflamma d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- « Effectivement mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été un mangemort, je ne le suis pas et je ne le serai jamais. Vois plutôt la marque comme un tatouage témoin de la plus grave erreur de ma courte vie. Ce tatouage est une magnifique leçon de vie ! » rétorqua Draco, loin de se laisser défaire par une Gryffondor mal embouchée.

- " Voyez-vous ça ! C'est pour ça que Monsieur refuse les invitations des descendants de ses anciens compagnons ? » ricana-t-elle. Elle avait peut-être eu ses réflexions troublées par le choc, mais pas son ouïe.

- « Exactement, Granger ! » lui répondit simplement Draco en lui souriant mais tout de même froidement.

Un silence passa, similaire à une trêve imposée entre deux ennemis, chacun des deux mis à mort par l'autre.

- « Sinon, tu vas materner Potter le week-end avant le concours ? » demanda soudainement Draco avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Hermione cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux mais décida de répondre.

- « Il est assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul, Malefoy ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Draco lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

- « Je vais consacrer ma journée à des recherches à la bibliothèque et … Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » s'interrompit Hermione en voyant qu'elle bifurquait dangereusement.

Ricanement de la part de son vis-à-vis.

- « Moi ? Pour rien ! » décréta Draco en tournant les talons et en partant au loin sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione resta figée, le front plissé alors qu'elle réfléchissait. La Gryffondor retourna dans sa tour, distraite par des réflexions abracadabrantes.

* * *

- « Tu as quoi ? » s'étouffa Ron alors que sa petite sœur le regardait comme si il n'était rien d'autre qu'un boursoufflet particulièrement hideux.

- « J'ai rompu avec Harry, tu sais, ton meilleur ami ? » se moqua Ginny.

- « Et gnagnagna, et le respect du grand frère ? » se plaignit Ron dans sa barbe « Bon alors, j'attends, pourquoi ? J'aimerais savoir à défaut de pouvoir étriper l'un de vous car je vous adore tout les deux ! » demanda Ron de mauvaise humeur.

- « Il était de plus en plus absent et distant malgré lui alors j'ai rompu… et puis je pense qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre… » dit la rousse d'un ton neutre qui prouvait qu'elle avait médité sur le sujet.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » rétorqua l'aîné en sortant de la salle commune pour se diriger vers son romantique tête-à-tête avec Rusard.

Néanmoins, dès qu'il eut franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ron poussa un juron et donna un coup de pied dans un mur. Ses orteils craquèrent sous le coup, il cria de douleur en mélangeant un savant chapelet de jurons tout en sautillant sur un pied sous les rires des tableaux. Il se massa doucement les pied quand il entendit un miaulement sournois.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? » demanda la voix du vieux concierge acariâtre.

Rusard vit Ron et un sourire barra son visage haineux.

- « Bravo, ma belle ! Tu as trouvé notre pêche de ce soir. Quelque chose me dit que l'on va bien s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? » dit le vieil homme d'une voix frémissante d'anticipation.

* * *

Harry entra dans la salle sur demande, pile à l'heure du rendez-vous. IL referma la porte et se retrouva alors dans un grand salon rempli de poufs moelleux et confortables avec des potions suspendues comme des plantes en pots sauf qu'elles diffusaient dans parfums subtiles et relaxant. Le Survivant pensa immédiatement au grenier de la vieille libellule mystificatrice. Seulement, le salon dans lequel il était n'avait pas de décorations abondantes ou d'encens qui vous fusillaient les sinus plus vite que l'ombre de Lucky Luke, le grand cow-boy moldu.

- « Je m'en suis effectivement inspiré, Potter. J'ai toujours dormi sur ses poufs lors de ses cours… » dit Rogue en apparaissant tranquillement du fond de la salle.

- « Vous suiviez les cours de divination avec Trewlaney ? » s'étonna Harry.

- « Oui, elle a commencé à donner cours deux ans avant que je n'aie mon diplôme et que je débute moi-même une carrière de professeurs. » répondit Severus en s'asseyant majestueusement dans un pouf à eau.

D'un geste de main, il invita le jeune homme à faire de même. Harry suivit ce conseil muet et s'écroula sans grâce en sautant sur un des poufs les plus gros de tout le salon.

- « Ne suis-je pas censé être en retenue ? Retenue avec vous qui, par définition, devrait m'humilier et me faire travailler comme jamais auparavant ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

- « J'ai pensé mettre votre retenue à profit pour faire connaissance en mettant de côté nos préjugés, comme vous me l'avez suggéré dans ce cher placard… » expliqua le professeur à voix basse en croisant doucement ses jambes et en s'enfonçant dans son pouf.

- « D'accord mais à quelques conditions… » prévint le Rouge et Or.

Le maître des potions le considéra pendant quelques secondes de silence pesant.

- « Bien. Je vous écoute ! » rétorqua Severus non sans pincer les lèvres dans un signe de mécontentement flagrant.

Le jeune homme se retint de sourire en voyant cela, il commençait à décrypter la terreur en face de lui.

- « Vous ne m'enlevez pas de points ! Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! » dit-il en voyant la superbe grimace de son vis-à-vis suivie d'une vue imprenable sur ses amygdales alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire connaître son avis « Ensuite, l'un devra impérativement répondre en toute honnêteté aux questions posées par l'autre. » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaires « Pour finir, vous m'appellerez 'Harry' sinon rien. D'accord professeur ? »

Le dit professeur tiqua et cligna des yeux à cette dernière demande. Il scruta son élève et vit qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec lui si il ne cédait pas.

- « C'est noté mais je ne veux aucun irrespect de votre part ! » négocia Rogue.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'accord et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes.

- « Étiez-vous vraiment ami avec ma mère ? » demanda subitement Harry.

- « Oui. Depuis l'enfance en fait. Nous étions les deux seuls enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques dans le quartier, mais vu qu'elle était moldue, elle ne savait rien notre monde. Alors je l'ai, comme qui dirait, traquée et effrayée mais Lily était curieuse et elle est revenue vers moi. Nous sommes devenus amis de fil en aiguille. Notre amitié a duré jusqu'à ce jour de notre cinquième année, celui que tu as vu. Je m'en voudrai toujours. » répondit Severus, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Harry eut la délicatesse de ne pas épiloguer, sachant exactement ce qui s'est passé et il entendit son professeur soupirer.

- « Et vous, Potter ? L'arrogance de la célébrité ou la timidité mal interprétée ? » questionna à son tour l'homme en noir.

- « Harry ! » sermonna d'abord le concerné pour ensuite répondre « Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre, surtout à ce prix. Personne ne se rend compte. Non, personne. J'opterais donc pour la deuxième solution même si je ne suis pas totalement d'accord. J'avoue que je suis timide et que parfois cela peut être mal interprété, comme croire à une certaine arrogance par exemple. Cependant, il y a aussi un ras-le-bol de tout : survivant par-ci, survivant par-là, et vas-y que je te fais un article qui ment de 'a' à 'z' ou alors que je te traite de fou un jour pour ensuite te baiser les pieds le lendemain. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour n'avoir jamais eu cette célébrité. » déclara sombrement le jeune homme.

- « Moi, je n'aimerais pas que vous abandonniez votre célébrité. Imaginez, Harry – il s'en souvint à temps – que votre passé ne fut pas le même, vous seriez différent aujourd'hui et je pense que je ne veux pas d'un autre Harry Potter à martyriser. Mes sarcasmes en prendraient un coup en se voyant dépouiller d'une source due à votre célébrité ! Pour l'arrogance par contre, tel père tel fils donc ça marchera toujours ! » murmura Rogue en braquant son regard sur son élève qui rougissait toujours en peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Harry avait écouté son professeur et surtout, il l'avait entendu – nuance. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une critique mais une déclaration proche d'un compliment tourné – bien sûr – à la manière de l'homme austère qui lui servait de professeur.

- « Merci… » chuchota-t-il en regardant ses pieds qui donnèrent des petits tapes sur le sol, signe de sa gêne.

- « Je vous en prie »

Après ce court échange, les deux hommes demeurèrent cois dans un silence pour une fois complice et détendu, chacun passant ses minutes à observer l'autre et à le détailler lorsqu'il détournait le regard.

* * *

Sirius était tranquillement dans sa salle de bain, une serviette de bain blanche solidement accrochée à sa taille, en train de se passer du lait de corps lorsque sa porte sauta pratiquement de ses gonds en le faisant ainsi sursauter. Trop occupé à son soin, il n'avait pas entendu Lupin venir de loin.

Remus regardait Sirius avec un regard des plus suggedtif juste après avoir défoncé la porte d'un super kick que l'animagus ne lui connaissait pas.

- « J'ai compris ! » déclara solennellement le lycan sous les yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragon de Black.

- « Remus je suis étonné ! Tu n'as pas dit "Eurêka !" pour l'homme savant que tu es ! » essaya de railler Sirius encore sous le choc, tout comme sa porte qui pendait lamentablement.

Remus regarda sa victime et lança un 'reparo' négligeant avant de se retourner vers Sirius avec un air plus que décidé qui fit déglutir son ami.

- « J'ai compris que je me suis fourvoyé dans ce que je croyais véritable. Je me suis buté à voir uniquement l'option qui était inaccessible pour me persuader que je n'aurais jamais pu connaître le bonheur et m'en détourner ainsi pour de bon sans que personne ne s'y oppose. J'ai cru avoir développé des sentiments pour Severus car je refusais le vrai bonheur qui était à ma portée depuis toujours mais que je refusais de voir par peur de détruire cet être que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours d'ailleurs. » expliqua le loup-garou.

- « Et qui est cet être si chanceux ? » interrogea Sirius dans un murmure que l'on réserve à une personne sur son lit de mort lorsqu'on lui demande sa dernière volonté.

Remus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire espiègle et calculateur qui fit fondre Sirius alors que le lycan se jetait à son cou afin de s'y loger pour toujours.

* * *

- « Un, deux, trois et quatre ! Cinq six, sept et… »

BAM. VROMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Dumbledore qui comptait sagement alors que ses protégés défilaient ne vit rien venir. Effectivement, Harry se prit les pieds dans un pavé qui ressortait légèrement, tombant ainsi sur Severus qui tomba sur Ron qui s'écrasa à son tour sur Seamus et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Goyle. Dans le genre dominos humains, on a déjà fait mieux. Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient les côtés tant ils se bidonnaient sans retenue tandis que Colin filmait avidement la scène sans perdre un seul détail.

Harry avait ses bras et ses jambes entremêlés avec ceux de Rogue. Les deux prisonniers se regardèrent, Harry rouge d'embarras et Severus rouge de rire. De rire ? Et bien oui. Alors que son élève le regardait tout penaud, le professeur éclata d'un rire franc en analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et sa cause. Harry le regardait, incrédule, alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes vu qu'il essayait de se retenir de poursuivre ce rire tonitruant. Après s'être calmé, l'homme se dépêtra, se releva et proposa ses deux mains tendues pour qu'Harry les prennent et se relèvent à son tour. Tout ça avec les yeux fermés sous le rire, la tête subtilement penchée sur la droite par l'amusement ainsi qu'un sourire des plus surprenants et époustouflants. Harry rougit encore plus mais s'autorisa un petit sourire et accepta l'aide pendant que les jumeaux s'étranglaient de stupeur – les autres n'ayant rien vu, plutôt occupés à se rejeter la faute et à pester – et qu'Albus toussotait pour ne point rire de cette situation. Après quelques secondes d'égarement, il tapa dans ses mains dans un ordre au rassemblement.

- « Voyons Messieurs ! Du sérieux je vous prie ! Allez, on recommence ! » ordonna doucement Albus avec un regard pétillant.

L'ordre fut exécuté certes, mais avec une réelle mauvaise volonté et des regards meurtriers adressés au bourreau alias leur supérieur hiérarchique. Les candidats se remirent tous en file et à peine lorsqu'ils recommencèrent leur parade qu'un 'pop' sonore se fit entendre.

L'esprit frappeur, Peeves, apparut dans les airs, juste au-dessus de Lupin.

- « Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin le turlupinnnnnnnnnnnn ! » braya-t-il de tout ses poumons avant de renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête de sa victime désignée.

Remus se retrouva donc trempé comme une soupe avec un nouveau chapeau dont Peeves s'empressa de marteler les contours de coups de pieds afin d'assourdir le malheureux professeur. Sirius poussa un juron d'une voix de stentor et s'élança à la poursuite du petit homme au chapeau orange flash qui fuyait déjà dans les airs avec un horrible caquètement strident. Lupin enleva son seau à la va vite et se lança à la suite des deux poursuivants. Deux de moins, pensa le directeur en remerciant mentalement Peeves.

- « Ahem… Messieurs, veuillez… » commença Albus avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

- « Dracooooooooooooooooooooo » hurla Pansy d'une voix surnaturellement aiguë et fade.

Draco la regarda d'abord étonné avant d'entrer dans une colère froide qu'il ne laissait pas filtrer sur son visage parfait.

- « Miss Parkinson je pense que… » essaya Dumbledore, sans succès.

- « Oh vous hein ! Draco, tu as trente secondes pour te ramener dans la salle commune, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » tonna le jeune fille disgracieuse en déclenchant le ricanement des Rouges et Or, du Poufsouffle et même du directeur des Serpentards – Crabbe et Goyle était encore à l'étape : d'abord le pied gauche, puis le pied droit pour afin se retourner et laisser la place au suivant.

Pansy claqua la porte avec un mouvement magistral effectué par une force colossale. Le prince des Serpentards s'empourpra violemment, coupa tout ricanement à l'aide d'un seul regard à glacer le sang et s'en alla à grands pas rageurs. Harry s'étonna même de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Le blond ouvrit la porte sans douceur et ordonna en aboyant à ses gorilles que si il devait supporter Pansy, eux aussi et fissa ! Et trois de moins, se dit mentalement Dumbledore.

- « Alors je voulais vous dire que… » débuta le vieil homme alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau mais sur les professeurs Chourave et MacGonagall.

- « Excusez-nous pour le dérangement mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Justin et Minerva à besoin de trois garçons de septième année pour fixer les décorations de Noël ! » annonça gaiement la femme potelée et négligée.

- « Faites donc Mesdames ! » répondit Dumbledore.

Les concernés s'en allèrent, laissant seuls Harry et Rogue avec la team la plus dangereuse de Poudlard en ce moment. Le mage blanc les jaugea du regard avant de leur faire un signe de la main.

- « Vu le nombre plus que restreint aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer mes enfants ! » déclara malicieusement le directeur.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard et sortirent sans piper mot. Une fois la porte refermée, Crivey arrêta sa caméra et les jumeaux se retournèrent vers leur employeur provisoire avant de l'applaudir.

- « Bravo, professeur ! » dit Fred.

- « Sublime ! » renchérit George.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… » se déroba Albus alors qu'on pouvait sans peine imaginer une auréole lumineuse se poster au-dessus de son crâne.

Les jumeaux sourirent de plus bel alors que leur jeune collègue était paumé. Le mage blanc s'en retourna sagement vers son bureau. Après tout, était-ce de sa faute si un malheureux pavé sortait du lot ? Oui bon, peut-être qu'il l'avait un peu – beaucoup – souhaité à la salle sur demande. Mais pour Peeves ? Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'il s' était plaint tout haut du manque d'animation lors des répétitions. Et pour Pansy ? Il était innocent, assurément ! A moins que… Peut-être que la jeune Parkinson l'avait entendu se réjouir du rapprochement des maisons et des efforts faits par Draco envers Mis Granger mais ce n'était qu'une broutille voyons… Mais pour les professeurs Chourave et MacGonagall ? Il avait effectivement demandé au professeur de botanique de s'occuper des conseils d'orientation et à celle de la métamorphose des décorations sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'arrières pensées, bien sûr ! Quant à congédier son employé en même temps que son protégé, n'y voyez aucune tactique implicite, juste un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il se retrouve encore en tête-à-tête. Après tout, il ne s'appelait pas Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pour rien, si ?

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Ouf XD C'était long ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :P Il faudra attendre pour le sixième, j'ai perdu mon avance ! *trop crevée* Je ne l'ai toujours pas fini é_è Donc : pas me tuer si il y a trop d'attente è_é De plus, je suis traumatisée : j'ai un nouveau clavier d'ordi ! Je dois m'y habtiuer... un tout neuf avec des touches deux fois plus petites que mon vieux clavier pourave et chéri... Snif !

Bon alors, des reviews ? :PPPPP Car j'en veux beaucoup cette fois! XDDD

Bisous ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 tout frais, tout chaud :P Je viens de le terminer ce matin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose : je pense que j'ai un problème avec le site car je ne reçois plus aucun mail qui me prévient de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà eu le cas ? Sinon, merci pour les reviews sur le cinquième chapitre. Voici à nouveau un long ;)

Mamanline : Kiââââââ !!!!! Désolée --" Mais yeux ont fait un bug et j'ai oublié de commenter ta review é_è Merci de me suivre encore et toujours :P Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ;)

Sahada : Désoléeeeeeeeeeee é_è Comme pour Mamanline, mes yeux ont buggé é-è Merci de me suivre :P

Vampyse : Arigato !!!!!!!!!

Ewiliane : Voici la suite :P Elle est arrivée plus rapidement, j'ai eu l'inspi :P

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Sirius entra dans les appartements de Lupin avec ce dernier à sa suite. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se rua vers la salle de bain et revint avec plusieurs serviettes qu'il réchauffa d'un sort. Il les tendit à Remus et esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha. L'animagus regarda le lycan droit dans les yeux. Lupin se déshabilla d'un sort informulé et se révéla complètement nu à Sirius qui rougit mais ne bougea pas d'une semelle. Le loup-garou lui poussa les serviettes dans les mains et lui sourit divinement. Black sourit lui aussi et commença à sécher doucement Remus, adoptant des gestes délicats et appuyés sur les zones qui faisaient réagir Remus. Même quand il fut complètement sec, Sirius n'abandonna pas et remplaça l'essuie par ses mains qu'il fit parcourir sur le corps tremblant de son compagnon crispé.

- « Détends-toi, Remus… » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il descendait pour mordiller la peau tendre du cou, faisant couiner le loup-garou.

Après le cou, Sirius parcourut le torse de Lunard à l'aide d'une myriade de baisers et chuta brusquement en face de l'entrejambe de Remus. Ce dernier eut un cri étouffé en sentant un souffle effleurer son érection frémissante de désir et hoqueta lorsque Sirius posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour rapprocher son corps et de son visage. L'animagus regarda Remus et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux et pincé les lèvres dans l'attente alors que ses joues étaient d'un beau rouge cramoisie.

Le loup-garou se tendit et ne put se retenir de haleter après avoir poussé un léger cri quand il sentit des lèvres mutines embrasser son gland rougi. Sirius se mit à le suçoter doucement en faisant attention de ne pas le mordiller désagréablement et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche dans un mouvement lent où il gémit. Remus agrippa les cheveux longs de son compagnon pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements tout comme ses hanches commençaient à le faire. Le loup-garou rejeta sa tête en arrière en mordant sa lèvre inférieure à sang sous l'effet des sensations que Sirius lui procuraient en lui faisant subir cette torture divine. Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient désertées l'esprit de Remus, il n'y avait plus que lui et Sirius qui comptaient. Il ne se lassait pas de cette bouche qui allait et venait tendrement sur sa verge dressée par amour et désir pour son animagus.

Sirius prenait soin de faire monter le désir lentement et doucement, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas que Remus ne soit qu'une nuit pour lui mais qu'il l'aimait véritablement. Il s'échinait à suivre les frissons qui parcouraient son compagnon lorsqu'il enroulait sa langue ou qu'il la passait sur une telle partie de son phallus. C'était divin de voir Remus se réaliser enfin et prendre du plaisir sans qu'il ne le bloque. Patmol sentait que Remus allait atteindre sa limite vu les spasmes qui l'agitaient de plus en plus et les cris étouffés de plus en plus présent que son ouïe percevait.

Remus se laissait bercer par ces vagues d'une chaleur et de plaisir indéfinissable, il ne tint plus en éjacula dans la bouche de Sirius en un ultime coup de hanches. Il grogna de jouissance et porta son regard sur Sirius qui souriait en lui rendant un regard empli de complicité. Patmol se releva et prit doucement Remus dans ses bras.

- « Sirius, je suis désolé, je… » commença Remus avant que Sirius ne l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas me rendre le même plaisir. Je suis déjà heureux que l'intello commence à prendre son pied, lentement mais sûrement. C'est déjà ça ! » déclara l'intéressé en rigolant sous le regard attendri du loup-garou secrètement épanoui d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui se souciait de son bien-être.

* * *

Harry marchait aux côtés de Rogue qui le raccompagnait à son dortoir avec un silence qui était de rigueur. Chacun regardait dans la direction opposée de son compagnon de route.

Severus repensait à Potter dans son maillot de bain et une décharge parcourut un zone sensible de son anatomie. Il pinça les lèvres et détourna rapidement ses pensées du corps à damner un saint qu'avait son élève. Quant à Harry, c'était la même image de son professeur qui s'offrait à lui avec les mêmes effets et la même réaction. Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes ne tinrent plus.

- « Dites… » commencèrent-ils tout les deux en même temps avant de s'interrompre chacun.

- « Oui Potter ? » encouragea Rogue.

- « Harry ! Et non, commencez d'abord ! » répliqua Harry.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant de se sourire. On aurait dit deux enfants de l'école primaire.

- « Je voulais simplement vous demander si vous allez au village demain ? » questionna le professeur.

- « Oui avec Ron ! » répondit le jeune homme de bonne grâce « Et vous, professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je pense que oui : les premières années ont saccagé ma réserve ! » grogna l'homme alors qu'Harry riait en imaginant très bien la tête de son professeur et ensuite celles des premières années épouvantés.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- « Vous défilez bien vous savez ? » complimenta le Survivant alors que Rogue haussait les sourcils.

- « Mieux que certains apparemment ! » se moqua le concerné alors que le jeune homme lui lança encore une fois un regard d'excuse.

Blanc où Harry tritura sa robe et où Rogue regarda ailleurs.

- « Bon, Potter, il est tard et je… » commença le professeur.

- « Vais y aller, je sais ! » termina Harry en lui souriant « Ma mère avait raison, finalement, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mais il faut juste briser la glace ! » affirma le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus cligna des yeux, se pétrifia et un nouveau blanc s'installa. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

- « Alors, bonne nuit Potter. » dit simplement l'homme taciturne mal à l'aise bien qu'Harry ne perçut pas sa gêne.

- « C'est Harry. Merci et à vous aussi ! » répondit Harry.

Nouveau blanc où ils plongèrent à nouveau dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme avança doucement vers Rogue et celui pencha la tête vers celle de son élève et…

- « Bon vous vous décidez oui ou non ?! Je ne vais pas rester éveillée pour vous tout de même ! » s'enragea la Grosse Dame avec ses bigoudis de travers et les joues rouges de colère.

Le professeur et l'élève se raidirent et Severus se retira vivement à une vitesse surprenante tout comme celle qu'Harry adopta pour s'éloigner de lui. La Grosse Dame aux yeux bouffis laissa passer Harry en maugréant contre ces jeunes irrespectueux et les professeurs dépourvus d'autorité tandis que Rogue lui intimait de bien vouloir se taire. Le professeur regarda le trou se reboucher et s'en alla en déprimant.

* * *

- « JE TE HAIS!" hurla Pansy en balançant un vase à la figure de Draco.

- « Bouh je suis triste et je meurs peur ! Père, aidez-moi ! » railla Malefoy après avoir esquivé le projectile.

Pansy devint mauve de colère et hurla un cri bestial. Le prince des Serpentards en profita pour filer sans demander son reste pour l'instant. La vie est dure quand on plaque une obsédée…

Draco déambula dans les couloirs. Le soleil était magnifique et se reflétait délicatement sur la neige en ce week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'était pris la tête avec Parkinson toute la nuit en essayant de se comporter de manière civilisée mais ça n'avait contribué qu'à la perte d'un vase ming. Il soupira et décida de se rendre dans l'antre du diable, au moins, là, il était sûr que Pansy n'y mettrait pas les pieds et si jamais elle le faisait, elle se ferait renvoyer manu militari à cause du boucan qu'elle provoquerait.

Ainsi le jeune homme blond entra dans la bibliothèque et défia du regard Mme Prince qui le fixait avec un air de rapace enragé. Il chercha des yeux une crinière brune avec laquelle il pourrait se livrer à une de ces joutes verbales qu'il aimait tant. Il se l'était enfin avoué : se disputer avec Hermione lui apportait un sentiment de faire réagir quelqu'un autrement que par son physique ou sa situation et, pour lui, c'était une immense bouffée d'air frais. Quitte à se rapprocher de Granger, autant que ça lui soit profitable ! Et puis, ça fera enrager le bouledogue !

Il marcha patiemment dans toute la bibliothèque en scrutant minutieusement les élèves qui s'y trouvaient et vit tout à coup une chevelure emmêlée qui essayait de prendre un livre trop haut pour elle – les livres ne viennent pas par 'accio', Mme Pince l'interdit et a jeté un contre-sort, véritable fêlée – et l'échelle coulissante était monopolisée par un garçon de Poufsouffle. Draco sourit imperceptiblement et s'approcha silencieusement d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta juste derrière son dos, collé pratiquement à elle – il ne manquait que quelques centimètres – et fit jaillir son bras afin d'attraper le livre convoité par la jeune femme qui cria de surprise en voyant cette main sortir de nulle part. La Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva contre le torse de Malefoy qui avait dorénavant le bouquin en main. Il lui sourit sarcastiquement alors qu'elle se décollait de lui.

- « Rends-moi ça Malefoy ! » ordonna-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer plus la bibliothécaire.

Draco tendit le bras en l'air avec le bouquin pour qu'Hermione ne sache pas l'attraper alors qu'elle sautillait pour le lui arracher.

- « Quelles sales manières, Granger… On ne t'a jamais appris à dire 'merci' quand quelqu'un t'apporte son aide ? » demanda ironiquement Draco en lançant un regard brûlant à la jeune femme qui serra les dents, se retourna et partit à une allure surprenante en ignorant superbement le vert et argent.

Draco la rattrapa vite fait en trottinant à grandes enjambées.

- « C'était pour rire ! Tiens, le voilà ton fichu grimoire ! » lui dit-il en ronchonnant.

Hermione le regarda de haut en bas, ranimant ainsi cette lueur étrange dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, et prit vigoureusement le bouquin des mains de Draco qui ricanait.

- « Tu ne pourrais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton meurtrier.

- « Non ! Tu es ma proie préférée ! » répondit Draco en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qui eut l'effet de faire rougir délicatement la jeune Rouge et Or.

- « Au moins, fous-moi la paix quand je veux étudier et faire mes devoirs ! » déclara Hermione en fondant un temps soit peu.

- « Mais tu étudies tout le temps Granger ! » se plaignit véritablement Malefoy, horrifié de se voir privé d'une de ses activités préférées lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Le blond la regarda, surpris, et s'autorisa ensuite un sourire en la voyant s'égosiller, un drôle de flottement l'envahissant soudainement.

* * *

Deux meilleurs amis regardaient la cabane hurlante, là, debout sous les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans un tourbillon calme et envoûtant.

- « Dis-moi, Ron, qu'est-ce que Rusard t'a fait endurer lors de ta retenue ? Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé… » demanda Harry en se souvenant de leur soirée forcée.

- « Il m'a fait récurer les toilettes des garçons chez les Serpentards et sans magie. Et comme ce vieux cornichon de concierge est un maniaque… Je peux te dire le numéro de série de chaque WC si tu me localises la cabine désirée ! » répondit Ron en grinçant des dents à ce souvenir alors qu'Harry luttait pour pas rire et pour compatir. « Et toi avec Rogue ? »

Problème. Harry se gifla mentalement mais partit dans une improvisation.

- « Il m'a… m'a fait boire les potions des premières pour voir leurs effets ! » déclara Harry en adoptant un air dégoûté et sûr de lui.

- « Quelle vieille gargouille graisseuse ! » marmonna Ron avec la goutte au nez « On rentre ? Je gèle ! » se plaignit le rouquin.

Harry rigola et accepta. Ils bavardaient sur le quidditch quand Harry s'immobilisa et écarquilla les yeux.

- « Harry mais qu… » commença Ron.

- « Mince ! J'ai oublié mes achats devant la cabane hurlante ! » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. « Ecoute, rentre au château, je vous rejoins, Hermione et toi, dès que j'ai récupéré mes affaires ! » asséna Harry en retournant derechef sur ses pas alors que Ron haussait les épaules et continuait à braver la neige pour rentrer au chaud chez les Rouges et Or.

Le jeune homme arriva transi de froid à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter et tomba nez à nez avec une Pansy survoltée et flanquée de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. La jeune fille rigola en projetant des postillons, elle avait un sachet à la main.

- « Qui aurait pu croire que ces achats appartenaient à Harry Potter en personne ! » railla-t-elle en agitant le sac dans tout les sens.

- « Donne-moi ça ! » réclama Harry en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa poche.

- « Tssssssss Potter ! Nous sommes quatre et tu es tout seul, même si tu réussissais à lancer un sort, un d'entre nous t'aura déjà neutralisé ! » déclara Pansy avant d'éclater d'un rire réjoui.

Harry parcourut du regard ses adversaires et se dit qu'à part Zabini, il n'avait franchement rien à craindre et encore… Il tenta le coup et lança un 'stupéfix' avec agilité et rapidité. Stupéfix qui n'eut aucun effet. La bande de serpents rirent en chœur.

- « Efficaces les produits de protection, garantis Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Zabini tandis qu'il lançait un impedimenta sur le jeune homme qui se retrouva totalement à l'arrêt.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire et vit les quatre complices s'approcher de lui avec un sourire sadique. Il les défia du regard. Pansy ricana.

- « Et si on le déshabillait ? Par ce temps, personne ne devrait plus venir et il aurait la honte de sa vie, non ? » proposa-t-elle avec une voix aux accents diaboliques accompagnée d'un regard flamboyant. Les trois autres sourirent sournoisement et commencèrent à effeuiller le Survivant.

Harry se vit dépouiller de son écharpe, sa cape, ses gants, son pull et sa chemise. Il priait mentalement pour que le sort se décide enfin à le relâcher de l'entrave avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent au pantalon et au reste. Malheureusement, le sort ne se décidait pas apparemment. Il lança un regard haineux à la serpentarde et se promit de lui faire payer quand les verts et argent se pétrifièrent de terreur. Ils pâlirent et se reculèrent d'Harry d'un seul homme.

- « Alors comme ça on s'amuse comme des petits fous ici ? » fit la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Le professeur s'approcha et se positionna à côté d'Harry, en face de ses élèves.

- « Je ne veux pas d'affaires. Miss Parkinson et Messieurs Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, j'arrangerai un rendez-vous pour vous avec le directeur dans son bureau. Disparaissez ! » asséna l'homme.

La bande tomba des nues. D'habitude leur directeur ne les punissait jamais, quitte à mentir et à faire preuve de mauvaise foi pour les sortir du linge sale. Néanmoins, quand il sentirent l'aura assassine émaner du professeur, ils retournèrent au château sans demander leur reste.

- « Vous pouvez bouger Potter ! » cracha Rogue.

Harry, toujours sous le sort, ne bougea pas d'un poil et commençait vraiment à se changer en statue de glace.

- « Harry ? » appela Rogue en le dévisageant.

Il vit la lueur de détresse et le déclic se fit.

- « Sort d'entrave, je présume… » murmura-t-il froidement avec une sale lueur dansant dans ses yeux.

Le maître des potions délivra Harry d'un mouvement de baguette et ce dernier s'affala au sol, se vautrant ainsi dans la neige. Le jeune homme avait la peau rougie et était secoué de tremblements. Son professeur l'aida à se relever, détacha sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules. Harry fut étonné et remercia l'homme qui se retrouvait maintenant en pull sous la neige tombante.

- « Je suis désolée de vous… » débuta le jeune homme qui marcha droit sur une plaque de verglas, dansa la samba pour se retrouver face contre le torse de Severus qu'il avait entrer dans sa chute. « …désolé de vous apporter autant d'ennuis. » termina-t-il contre le maître des cachots qui soupira.

- « Comment n'ai-je pas vu arriver ça ? » se maudit l'aîné tout bas avant de rire doucement et d'inverser les positions.

Harry se retrouva sous Rogue en un rien de temps et plongea dans ses yeux noirs envoûtants qui le dévoraient du regard. Severus lui avait pris les poignets pour ne pas qu'il bouge et de tout façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Il se dégagea habilement et posa doucement ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme taciturne qui le laissait faire. Le professeur se coucha un peu plus sur Harry, leur nez se touchait et leurs yeux s'affrontaient. Severus caressa les tempes du jeune homme avec ses mains et combla le distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Le temps s'arrêta pour les deux hommes. C'était doux, tendre et délicat. Un baiser chaste qui sonnait comme une vérité dans leur cœur. Les lèvres se caressaient, se découvraient, s'imbriquaient parfaitement, se séparaient quelques instants pour se reprendre dans des mouvements lents sans jamais approfondir le baiser. Quand ce dernier cessa enfin, Harry et Severus se regardèrent longuement comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Les deux hommes se dégagèrent et se relevèrent.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry après un court silence gêné mais heureux.

- « On peut être ensemble Harry, si on est un minimum discret… Mais je te préviens, tu ne devras pas m'en demander de trop : je pense ne pas être prêt à m'investir dans une relation sérieuse. Est-ce clair ? » répondit Rogue en se tournant vers son cadet qui lui souriait.

- « Limpide ! » répliqua le Rouge et Or en lui souriant gentiment.

Le Survivant savait ses sentiments dorénavant, tout était clair avec ce baiser. Il savait par ailleurs que si Severus ne voulait pas s'attacher sérieusement, c'était parce qu'il avait encore peur de l'avenir et surtout d'aimer quelqu'un, de se donner et de sortir brisé de cette relation si ça ne marchait pas. Il voulait être sûr. Le Gryffondor rigola nerveusement et enlaça tendrement son – désormais – compagnon. Ce dernier sourit béatement mais reprit vite son masque tout en rayant sa froideur et embrassa affectueusement le sommet du crâne d'Harry.

* * *

Tout le petit monde Poudlard dînait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Certains étaient ravis d'être rentrés de leur sortie polaire, d'autres de –enfin- manger et une exception se réjouissait des deux.

Ronald Weasley s'empiffrait sans retenue à la table des hardis Gryffondors. Il regardait en biais son meilleur ami qui était revenu de Pré-au-Lard avec un sourire de bienheureux. Il nota qu'Harry triturait de son assiette en mangeant seulement une ou deux bouchées de ce qu'il avait pris. Le rouquin décida d'opter pour une attaque frontale.

- « Tu sais, Ginny sort avec Colin maintenant ! » débuta-il innocemment.

Harry déposa sa fourchette et regarda Ron avec des yeux brillants. Ron crut que c'était gagné, qu'il regrettait d'avoir rompu avec elle et que les choses pourraient s'arranger. Raté !

- « Génial ! Je suis super content pour elle ! » s'exclama sincèrement Harry en faisant un sourire à tomber à la renverse.

Ron se sentit défaillir.

- « Oui, elle a retrouvé quelqu'un. _Elle_. Et toi ? Tu dois avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu devrais en profiter ! » affirma le rouquin qui déclencha par hasard un rougissement surprenant de la part d'Harry.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut sauvé par la gong incarné par Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier se leva et réclama l'attention qu'il eut sans peine.

- « Comme vous le savez, Mister Poudlard va bientôt se dérouler sous vos yeux. Les organisateurs et moi-même avons décidé d'une date. Le concours aura lieu le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! J'invite donc les candidats à se tenir prêts et disponibles pour les derniers préparatifs ainsi que les élèves à se montrer responsables et réfléchis afin de ne pas gêner les concourants. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! » déclara le directeur avant de se rasseoir et de transpercer chaque candidat d'un regard criblé de rayons X.

A cette annonce, les concernés pâlirent joliment. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Ils pensèrent tous que cette date pour le concours inciterait au chaos dans le château.

* * *

- « Plus que deux minutes ! » aboya Rogue alors que les élèves tremblaient en touillant leur potion.

Le professeur avait demandé une des potions dérivées du 'felix felicis'. Elle était moins puissante et garantissait moins d'effets secondaires mais était tout aussi dangereuse en cas d'abus. Les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient donc commencé leur breuvage sur des charbons ardents et avec une cocotte minute greffée à la place de leur tête. Rogue rajoutait une couche en effectuant ses rondes habituelles accompagnées de sarcasmes – évidemment. La chauve-souris grognait, aboyait, postillonnait et criait à tout va. Même Harry en avait peur malgré l'épisode de Pré-au-Lard : son compagnon s'en donnait à cœur joie !

Au bout des deux minutes écoulées, le directeur des Serpentards s'assit à son bureau et tout les élèves vinrent à sa rencontre pour lui donner les essais. Harry se positionna en dernier dans la file et lorsqu'il arriva devant Rogue.

- « Potter, j'ai à vous parler ! » ordonna le professeur d'une voix polaire.

Le Survivant regarda ses amis qui lui firent signe et ces derniers partirent sans chicaner. A quoi bon se rebeller contre la volonté du maître des potions ? A moins que l'on ne veuille se suicider : mauvaise idée. La porte des cachots se referma sur la pièce où les deux hommes se tenaient. Severus caressa des mains son bureau et Harry déglutit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas ce bureau ? pleura-t-il mentalement.

- « Vous vouliez me parler à propos de quoi ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme en regardant le sol.

- « De notre relation. » répondit platement l'homme aux robes noires.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir mais ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre.

- « Je sais – Rogue se leva - que vous ne pouvez pas – Il s'avança - me donner beaucoup – Il sourit d'un air séducteur - ni me garantir une situation sérieuse mais je… » essaya de dire Harry mais c'était sans compter sur Rogue.

- « … vais essayer. » termina le professeur en appliquant la situation à son cas et en enlaçant son élève.

L'aîné fit asseoir son cadet et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un regard étrangement lumineux et sérieux.

- « Vu ce qui s'est passé hier à Pré-au-Lard, je me suis posé pas mal de questions. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez Potter ? » questionna Rogue d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même. J'ai appris à vous apprécier petit à petit, du moins sur le plan physique. Pour votre caractère et votre personnalité, je ne vous connais pas encore assez et je sais que cet avis est réciproque. Par ailleurs, le déclic chez moi s'est fait naturellement et en douceur et c'est pour ça que je suis sûr de moi pour notre relation… si vous la voulez toujours, professeur. » termina le jeune homme sur un murmure triste.

- « Je la veux toujours alors, tutoies-moi et appelle-moi Severus lorsqu'on est en privé. Pour la découverte de notre personnalité et de notre caractère, ça se fera progressivement. Mais pour celle qui concerne le plan physique… » commença le professeur avant de s'interrompre devant le rougissement fulgurant de son vis-à-vis. « Sujet tabou ? » taquina-t-il.

Harry sourit nerveusement cette remarque et porta son regard émeraude sur son aîné qui souriait plus par amusement gentil que par pure moquerie.

- « A vrai dire, prof… Severus, je suis… puceau. » déclara-t-il d'une toute petite voix « Et je n'avais jamais imaginé que je puisse être avec un homme. Lorsque je pensais à mon avenir, je me voyais avec une compagne et je faisais figure masculine et plus dominatrice surtout durant… l'acte… » expliqua-t-il en regardant à nouveau son ami le sol de pierre.

Severus rit doucement et agrippa le jeune homme afin de le positionner sur ses genoux à la manière des enfants sur ceux des faux pères-noël dans les grands magasins moldus.

- « Tu es donc une page vierge que je me ferai un grand plaisir et un immense honneur de noircir. » susurra-t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille du Rouge et Or qui fut encore parcourut d'un frisson.

Harry frissonna et ferma momentanément les yeux.

- « Je ne…suis pas… » commença-t-il avant que son professeur ne lui ravissent ses lèvres.

Severus caressait le bas du dos de cet être qui l'obsédait en l'attirant tout en l'effrayant en même temps. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et gémit doucement. Il attrapa doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry et commença à la martyriser divinement avec ses lèvres fines et sa langue mutine. Il sentait le désir vibrer en lui et savait que ce même désir taraudait les reins d'Harry. Le professeur commença à introduire sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme qui céda directement en gémissant sourdement. Rogue entreprit de découvrir cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, cette bouche qui l'accueillait sans retenue.

Harry n'en pouvait plus : même un simple baiser approfondi le laissait pantelant de désir et d'amour. Jamais il n'avait connu ça, jamais. Severus bougea doucement sous lui, le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise qui se mua rapidement en un gémissement appuyé de contentement.

Severus ricana en voyant la réaction de son compagnon lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'érection qui réclamait son attention. Il donna à Harry un dernier baiser, chaste, et porta le jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux. Rogue fit asseoir Harry sur le banc du premier rang et lui écarta les jambes.

- « Prof…Severus, non, je… je ne suis pas prêt ! » glapit rapidement un Harry horrifié.

- « Du calme, je ne vais pas te violer ! » rigola Severus en s'attaquant à la gorge d'Harry pour lui faire un magnifique suçon. « Je veux juste te donner du plaisir comme jamais tu n'as connu auparavant, Harry… » fut la parole tendre du professeur complétée par un sourire séducteur en arrière-plan. « Quel cours as-tu maintenant en fait ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant doucement la braguette du pantalon du cadet.

- « Sor… Sortilèges ! » réussit à articuler Harry en sentant son pantalon et son boxer glisser lentement le long de ses jambes.

- « Le cabot pourra attendre, avec toi, il ne dira rien ! » chuchota Severus avant de prendre l'érection d'Harry dans la main droite.

Rogue reprit les lèvres d'Harry en commençant lentement les caresses aériennes. Il effleurait le membre tumescent du bout des doigts et dessinait des cercles sur le gland rougi d'Harry qui fermait les yeux en essayant de réguler sa respiration erratique. Severus mordilla le peau tendre du cou et entreprit de faire subir à Harry des mouvements vigoureux de va et vient. Sa main droite obéit et s'évertua à masturber la verge du Rouge et Or de plus en plus vite.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Dès que Severus avait réellement commencé à lui donner du plaisir, il avait abandonné les armes et poussait des cris courts et aigus à chaque caresse. Il était fou, fou de ce plaisir qui l'envahissait et le rongeait. Il n'aspirait qu'à se faire caresser pour toujours mais néanmoins, il désirait que Rogue lui accorde la délivrance pour exploser de jouissance comme jamais auparavant. Il s'accrocha aux bords du banc et se mordit à sang la lèvre inférieure alors que ses membres étaient agités de tremblements. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Severus l'embrassa plus sauvagement pour le faire réagir au quart de tour. Le professeur redoubla d'ardeurs et augmenta encore la vitesse. Harry répondit à ce baiser qui excita encore plus ses sens et haleta sans s'arrêter, contrôlé uniquement par ces frottements qui échauffaient son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il rompit le baiser en rejetant sa tête en arrière tout en criant d'extase et en se tendant.

Severus vit ce corps de divin se tendre et jouir dans sa main et sur lui. Harry frissonnait et souriait béatement. A cette seule vue, Severus se sentit au bord de l'orgasme et quand il découvrit que le visage en sueur du jeune homme aux joues rougies le regardait avec amour et envie, son corps frémit et il se libéra dans son boxer en rougissant délicatement. Le professeur se lança un 'evanesco' plus que nécessaire ainsi que sur Harry qui était descendu de son banc et qui se rhabillait précipitamment.

- « Tu devrais aller en cours, non ? » se moqua Severus en le regardant tendrement.

Harry se retourna vers lui en lui souriant.

- « A qui la faute si je suis en retard ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Il s'avança rapidement et effleura les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se ruer dans le couloir pour aller en cours.

Severus regardait la porte qui venait de se refermer. Et dire qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à ce morveux qu'il avait tant détesté…Il s'évertuait même à lui donner du plaisir et à se faire aimer…

* * *

Harry arriva à la bourre au cours de son parrain et entra timidement après avoir eu l'autorisation. Sirius le dévisagea mais ne lui dit rien et le jeune s'assit en un éclair entre Ron et Hermione qui le passaient au peigne fin en adoptant des regards perçants.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il rattrapait sa souris suicidaire par la queue.

- « Me rabaisser sur la qualité de mon flacon que je lui ai rendu la fois passée. » répliqua Harry en essayant de paraître normal.

- « Et il ne l'aurait pas fait en public comme à son habitude ? » s'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Peut-être qu'il avait oublié et qu'il ne voulait pas se mordre les doigts pour avoir raté une occasion de me traîner dans la boue ! » 'Ou plutôt sur son banc…' se dit mentalement Harry en s'interdisant un sourire. « Vous avez prévenu Sirius ? » demanda le Survivant en se dérobant de la discussion.

- « Ouais ! On lui a dit la cause de ton retard. Il a froncé les sourcils et a eu un temps d'arrêt, comme d'habitude. » répondit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

- « Il n'a pas collé Malefoy ? » s'exclama Harry alors qu'il donnait un coup de baguette sur son animal, crevant ainsi l'œil de sa souris avec le bout de sa baguette.

- « Si… dès qu'il a franchi la porte en fait ! » affirma Hermione en donnant un coup de baguette rageur sur sa souris qui se transforma en le merle demandé.

Les deux amis déglutirent difficilement en voyant le coup de maître de la jeune femme à l'évidence très énervée. Ron et Harry se regardèrent en prenant soin que la Rouge et Or ne voie rien de l'échange lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Le Survivant rangeait ses affaires quand son parrain l'appela.

- « Décidément ce n'est pas ton jour, Harry ! » commenta Ron en partant de la classe avec une Hermione sous pression.

Harry s'avança et affronta l'animagus du regard.

- « Désolé, Rogue m'a retenu ! » s'expliqua le jeune homme en étant sûr que c'est de ça dont son parrain voulait lui parler.

- « Je sais, Ron et Hermione m'ont prévenu ! Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est d'où vient ce suçon magnifique et récent qui colore ta gorge ! » déclara Sirius avec une lueur coquine dans ses yeux.

Harry se figea et rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

- « Kiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon petit deviendra bientôt grand !!!! » s'exclama l'ex-détenu en jouant un mélodrame sous les yeux exorbités de son filleul. « On va me ravir mon garçon !!! » geignit Sirius en faisant semblant de pleurer pour demander juste la seconde d'après « C'est quiiiiiiiiiii ? » à un Harry pétrifié se faisant attaquer par les coups de coude insistants de son parrain.

- « Personne ! » se défendit Harry en essayant de fuir mais Sirius l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

- « Voyons, voyons ! Chercherais-tu à me fuir, Harry ? » questionna ironiquement Sirius « Je veux savoir ! » ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard complice au jeune homme de plus en plus rouge.

- « Lâche-moi, je ne te le dirai pas ! » attaqua Harry en se débattant comme un fou.

- « Allez, dis tout à Tonton Black !!! » insista Patmol en essayant de maîtriser le démon qu'est le fils de son défunt ami.

- « Va mourir !!! » cria Harry en se dérobant et en piquant un sprint vers le dortoir de Gryffondors.

Sirius se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air en soupira pour mieux rigoler en suite. Son filleul avait une copine, il en était certain et il allait ouvrir grands les yeux pour savoir exactement qui était la demoiselle.

- « Pathétique ! Tu rigoles tout seul en te vautrant à terre maintenant ? » railla la voix de Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe vide.

- « Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que je te fais craquer ! » répliqua du tac au tac Black en se relevant gracieusement pour aller embrasser son compagnon.

* * *

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, prêts pour ce troisième conseil? » demanda une haute silhouette rouge.

Cri bestial et guerrire en guise de réponse affirmative.

- « Bien ! La séance est ouverte ! Mais où est Sybille ? » remarqua Dumbledore.

Sifflotement de la part d'une femme encapuchonnée qui avait décoré son capuchon avec un chardon.

- « Voyons, Minerva ! Je vous avais demandé de faire circuler le message ! » s'indigna Albus.

- « Si elle avait réellement le don du troisième œil, elle aurait su par les astres ou vu dans sa boule de cristal qu'une réunion se déroulait aujourd'hui ! J'ai donc jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je l'en informe ! » se défendit MacGonagall.

- « Bon soit… Les relations entre les candidats se développent réellement, je vous prie donc de ne pas être choqués au résultat final ! » prévint le directeur avec un air mystérieux et malicieux sans pour autant développer plus « Messieurs Weasley et Crivey font leurs travails à merveille ! Je voulais néanmoins tenir cette réunion pour savoir si vous avez des réclamations à me faire. » dit le mage blanc.

- « Moi, professeur ! » fit la voix du professeur Chourave « N'est-ce pas se risquer à l'émeute de programmer le concours le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda le professeur de botanique.

- « C'est vrai ! On va certainement devoir isoler tout les candidats ! » poursuivit le professeur Sinistra.

- « Et encore, il faudra une bonne surveillance car je suis certaine qu'il va y avoir de la fraude ! » continua Minerva.

- « Mesdames, voyons ! Ne pensez-vous pas que j'y ai déjà pensé ? Je ne vous dévoilerai pas mes plans mais soyez certaines qu'il ne va pas y avoir d'émeutes même si nous les frôlerons ! » déclara Albus en souriant.

- « Quoique, vu certains candidats, ils agiront comme calmants, c'est sûr ! » se moqua Hagrid.

- « Je ne serai pas aussi confiant à votre place, Hagrid ! Les candidats, surtout ceux visés, possèdent une beauté exquise, à moins que pour Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle… Enfin soit, je vais les obliger à passer par la case 'relooking' et je mettrai ma main au chaudron qu'ils vont déchaîner les passions. » affirma le directeur.

Gros silence.

- « Vous êtes diabolique, Albus. Vous avez tout planifié du début jusqu'à la fin. Et dire que vous êtes allé à Gryffondor… Je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes. » grinça le professeur de métamorphose.

- « Mais non ! Qu'allez-vous chercher là ? Je suis aussi innocent que la licorne qui vient de naître ! » répliqua Albus en chantonnant joyeusement.

Tout le corps professoral soupira, il ne gagnerait jamais ne serait-ce qu'une bataille en face de son directeur. Pauvres candidats.

* * *

- « Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as une paire de lunettes pendue à ton coup ? » s'étonna Remus.

- « Mouhahaha ! Je veux savoir et je vais y arriver ! Rien ne résiste à mes lunettes trafiquées ! » complota Sirius dans sa barbe.

- « Que quoi ?! Tu as ressorti ces lorgnons crasseux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?! » insista le lycan en voyant son petit-ami marmonner entre ses dents.

- « Harry avait un suçon à la gorge hier ! Je veux savoir avec qui il sort ! » répondit soudainement l'animagus avec un air dangereux de savant-fou.

Lupin soupira.

- « J'aurai du m'en douter… Tâche d'être discret ! » conseilla le loup-garou.

- « Compte sur moi ! » rétorqua Patmol en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « Deux secondes… je veux faire un pari avec toi ! » annonça Lunard.

Sirius se retourna et le dévisagea. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- « Toi ? Le sage Lupin ? Tu veux faire un pari ? Oh mon dieu Merlin ! Qu'as-tu fait de mon Remus ?! » ricana Sirius « Vas-y propose ! » provoqua-t-il.

- « Et bien… » commença Remus « J'aimerais parier sur le sexe de la personne qui lui a fait ce suçon ! » asséna-t-il.

- « C'est une fille ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Mon intuition ne me trompe jamais ! » répliqua Sirius.

- « Si tu en es tellement sûr, accepte le pari alors ! » susurra Lupin.

- « Tu maintiens donc que c'est un garçon avec qui Harry sort ? » questionna l'ex-détenu.

- « Je maintiens ! » confirma son vis-à-vis.

- « L'enjeu du pari ? » interrogea Sirius avec des allures d'homme d'affaire.

- « Si je gagne, tu devras te travestir pendant une journée entière de cours. » annonça Remus en souriant, ravi que son compagnon marche dans la combine.

- « Et si tu perds ? »

- « Je serai à ton entière disposition pendant un jour lors d'un week-end ! » rétorqua le lycan.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et eurent tout les deux un sourire carnassier. Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller l'accord. Tout les coups étaient permis.

* * *

Le trio des Gryffondors se rendait en cours de sortilèges en bavardant joyeusement. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la classe et firent des yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragon. Sirius avait des lunettes délicatement posées sur son nez alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème de vue.

- « Sirius, pourquoi tu… » commença Harry avant que son parrain ne le devance.

- « Les affres de la vieillesse, Harry ! » esquiva Sirius en s'en allant vers son bureau pour débuter son cours.

Black leurs expliqua en deux temps trois mouvements le nouveau sort et leurs intima de s'entraîner. Il s'assit calmement dans son fauteuil et redressa ses lunettes. '_Voyons voir, je vais d'abord régler sur quelle option_ _?_' se demanda Sirius en les tripotant de façon à ce que l'on croie qu'il essuyait les verres. '_A oui celle-là est parfaite pour commencer_ !' se réjouit-il en sélectionnant l'option qui s'était inscrite momentanément sur les verres : « Voir les émanations de chaleur des personnes suite à la proximité des autres.»

Sirius l'avait mainte fois utilisée pour observer James en présence de Lily afin de le charrier ainsi que pour lui lorsqu'une fille menaçait de lui faire une déclaration. Il passa donc son regard sur tout ses élèves qui, à son grand regret, ne réagissaient pas du tout comme il l'espérait. Harry et les autres avaient tous des émanations de chaleur naturelles qui ne grimpaient pas à la proximité de l'un ou de l'autre. Sirius souffla, déçu, mais n'abandonna pas et reprit ses lunettes pour choisir une autre option « Voir les aura des sentiments » et, là, il fut un peu plus satisfait. Il connaissait le code des couleurs des auras par cœur :

Rouge : le désir.

Jaune : l'amitié.

Rose : l'amour véritable.

Noir : la haine.

Vert : l'embarras.

Bien que ça restait primaire – les lunettes avaient bien vécu quand même -, cela lui servait toujours de base. Il remarqua ainsi qu'à part les traditionnelles auras noires et jaunes qui régnaient en maître entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, il y avait des autres nuances très intéressantes. Sirius vit que l'aura de Malefoy avait des taches de jaune et de rouge qui naissaient dans le néant, que Neville était d'une belle aura verte car il venait de rater son sort, que celle d'Hermione était la copie conforme du jeune Draco – Sirius haussa les sourcils comme jamais – et qu'Harry oscillait entre le rouge et le rose. « _Pris la main dans le sac, mon cher. Je ne vais plus te lâcher_ » ricana intérieurement l'animagus en regardant dangereusement son filleul qui intercepta son regard et qui déglutit.

Harry vit en biais le regard que lui accordait son parrain et il eut une sueur froide qui lui parcourut le dos. Il était sûr que ces maudites lunettes n'étaient pas une paire anodine comme celle que lui-même portait.

- « Harry, tu resteras à la fin du cours, s'il te plaît ! » ordonna Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Harry soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur son mouvement de poignet pour réussir le sortilège mais en vain. A la fin du cours, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain avec un air de condamné à mort particulièrement réaliste.

- « Tu es a-mou-reux ! » chantonna l'ex-détenu alors qu'Harry rougissait.

- « Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » démentit Harry mais, à vrai dire, la bête qui séjournait en lui affirmait les dires de son parrain.

- « Menteur ! De plus, tu désires ardemment la demoiselle ! » rajouta Sirius en remettant de l'huile sur le feu.

Le Survivant s'embrasa et crut se liquéfier sur place. La demoiselle ? Si son parrain s'y mettait, il était mort.

- « Allez ! Dis-moi tout ! Je connais déjà tout tes secrets ! » ricana Patmol en le ligotant magiquement à une chaise. « Crache le morceau ! » ordonna l'animagus.

- « Non ! » brava Harry en gigotant.

- « Parfait ! » déclara son parrain en lui lançant un sort de chatouillis.

Le Survivant éclata de rire et se bidonnait sur sa chaise alors qu'il lançait un regard meurtrier à Sirius qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- « Hahaha !!! Hihihi ! Arrête…. WouHaHaHa… ça ! Hahahahahahahah ! » réussit à prononcer Harry qui retrouva son état normal dans la seconde qui suivit.

- « Alors ? » demanda Patmol en souriant machiavéliquement.

- « Détache-moi ! » intima son filleul.

- « A d'autres ! Ne rêve pas mon cher ! Tu t'adresses au meilleur ami de ton père, ex-maraudeur qui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux pires imbéciles ! » ricana l'ex-détenu en sentant l'arnaque venir de loin.

- « Meilleur ami de mon père et tu martyrises son fils ? Honte à toi ! » déclara le jeune homme en espérant faire culpabiliser son parrain.

- « Héhéhé… Tu penses, toi ? Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait approuvé et donné son consentement ! » rétorqua Sirius « Alors ? »

- « Jamais ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton hargneux et se débattant comme un diable.

- « D'accord Harry, je ne voulais pas faire ça mais bon… soit tu me dis qui s'est… soit… » laissa en suspens Patmol.

- « Soit ? » interrogea le Rouge et Or en se tenant tranquille et en ayant la désagréable impression qu'il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

- « Soit je demande aux jumeaux, à Peeves, à Dumbledore, à Ron et à Hermione de te harceler sur ce sujet. En plus de moi évidemment. Tu n'auras aucune seconde de répit, même pas dans ta précieuse Tour de Gryffondor ainsi que dans ton dortoir ! » menaça-t-il en faisant bouger ses sourcils d'un air évocateur.

Harry blêmit. Avoir son parrain 24h sur 24, non merci ! Surtout si il demandait aux fauteurs de troubles, à ses meilleurs amis et au démon personnifié de la manipulation de se rallier à sa cause. Il considéra l'accord et s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour dévoiler Lupin. Ce dernier observa la scène, soupira et porta un regard lourd d'accusation sur son compagnon qui rougit.

- « Tu es irrécupérable ! » souffla-t-il alors qu'il gratifiait Sirius d'une généreuse tapette sur le sommet du crâne.

- « Remus ! Merci de me sauver ! » dit Harry en pleurant presque de soulagement. Pour déchanter aussitôt.

Lupin s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise et appuya ses bras sur le dossier.

- « Bien, maintenant, tu vas répondre ! » ordonna Remus avec un regard calculateur et une voix menaçante.

- « Re…Remus ? » bégaya Harry sous le choc.

- « Vois-tu Harry, j'ai fait un pari avec Sirius. On sait tout les deux que tu sors avec quelqu'un. Le problème est de savoir qui ! Alors tu vas nous le dire gentiment ! » expliqua Lupin en vitesse.

- « Non, je refuse ! » cracha le jeune homme, outré que ses deux modèles fassent un pari sur lui.

- « Harry, on a parié sur le sexe de cette personne. Si c'est une femme, comme Sirius l'a affirmé, je devrai lui servir d'esclave pendant une journée entière. Par contre, si c'est un homme, comme je l'ai à mon tour affirmé, c'est ton parrain qui va se promener en travesti pendant une journée entière de cours. Tu préfères te venger de qui ? » développa le lycan.

Harry réfléchit puis ricana. Des cornes et une queue auraient pu lui pousser que le couple ne s'en serait point étonné.

- « Je sors avec un homme… » annonça Harry en rougissant mais rigolant dans sa barbe pour Sirius qui avait pâli.

- « T'as perdu, Sirius ! » annonça gaiement Remus alors que l'interpellé restait de marbre.

- « Ca ne vous choque pas que je sois avec un homme et non une femme ? » questionna Harry, surpris.

- « Bien sûr que non, on est ensemble ! » rétorquèrent d'une même voix Remus et Sirius.

Un blizzard redoutable et piquant passa dans la salle de classe.

- « QUOI ?! » cria Harry en voulant se relever alors qu'il était toujours détenu sur sa chaise qui menaçait de craquer.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent en soupirant.

- « On dirait que ça t'étonne ? » railla Sirius.

- « Mais, Remus avec… avec Rogue ? » demanda un Harry ébahi.

- « Pure erreur ! » rigola-t-il « De plus, j'aime Sirius depuis l'adolescence mais je refusais de l'admettre c'est tout ! » murmura joyeusement Remus.

- « Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup d'atouts pour faire plier notre tendre et sensible loup-garou ! » se vanta Sirius avant d'embrasser doucement Lupin sous les yeux du jeune homme, rassuré qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu de véritable entre Remus et Severus.

- « Bon, maintenant je vais devoir me travestir ! » se plaignit Sirius sous les rires de son compagnon et de son filleul.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le sixième ! Je ne sais pas quand je vais commencer à écrire le septième. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'ortho' mais je n'ai pas su me relire cette fois-ci (cas de force majeure --"). J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas, si qqn a des info sur mon problème avec les mails de FF, merci d'avance :P

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre 7 ! J'hésitais à vous le mettre aujourd'hui ou pour Noël :P J'avais opté pour la deuxième solution (sorte de cadeau XD) mais j'ai craqué é_è J'espère qu'il vous plaira :P Merci pour les reviews :P

Vampyse : Merci ;) Les alertes sont revenues en tt cas :D

Mamanline : Oui c'est revenu '(oug!) Merci de me suivre dans cette fic :P

Zekiro : Ravie que tu adores autant :P

Carpediemlfr : Tu vas voir avec ce chapitre-ci ;)

Cleo McPhee : Merci :P Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis pour cette fiction :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : XDDD voici le sept pour tes vac' x)

Bonne lecture à tous(tes) :P

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Sirius avait la sale impression qu'il allait être la risée de tout Poudlard. Jamais le maraudeur n'était arrivé aussi bas. Il se regarda dans le miroir et, quelque soit l'angle d'observation, il trouvait le résultat désastreux. L'animagus serra les dents et sortit de sa salle de bain.

Remus attendait patiemment que Sirius daigne enfin s'extirper de la salle d'eau. Son esprit était déjà à la fête à l'idée d'avoir gagné le pari. Sirius en femme. Il avait vraiment trouvé l'idée du siècle : le plus fier, le plus arrogant et le plus viril des quatre maraudeurs allait se retrouver en jupe devant toute l'école réunie. Le lycan sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- « Satisfait ou remboursé ? » demanda un Sirius au visage déformé par un sourire tout sauf crédible.

Le loup-garou sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, s'approcha de son compagnon et marcha en cercle autour de Patmol. Il le détaillait sans oublier le moindre détail.

- « Je dirais que je suis satisfait mais que je veux quand même être remboursé ! » déclara Remus en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Regard d'incompréhension de la part de son cher et tendre.

- « Et bien disons que tu es particulièrement sublime même avec des seins en papier et une jupe mais que je préfère le vrai Sirius ! » expliqua Lupin en rigolant.

- « Je me demande comment les femmes survivent à leur condition. Quel est le misogyne qui a inventé le soutien-gorge ? Comme si les hauts talons ne suffisaient pas ! » râla l'ex-détenu.

Remus pouffa sans retenue.

- « Allez, Sissi, en piste pour ton premier cours ! » annonça Lupin en ricanant.

- « Allez, _qui _? » questionna l'animagus en plissant les yeux.

- « Sissi. Sirius n'est vraiment pas un prénom féminin pour la jolie demoiselle que tu es aujourd'hui ! Je t'ai donc rebaptisé ! » répondit le lycan d'une voix gaie.

Sirius se figea et, après un temps d'arrêt, se rua dans le couloirs sous les rires de son compagnon.

* * *

Hermione lisait tranquillement à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle entendit un chuchotement qui, dans le cas présent, se révélait être intempestif. Elle se leva en prenant soin de ne pas racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol et tenta de trouver la source de cette nuisance sonore. La jeune femme la trouva bien vite : Pansy Parkinson discutait avec Millicent Bulstrode. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à aller se rasseoir quand elle perçut le prénom « Draco » dans la conversation des deux adolescentes. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se planqua derrière une étagère. Elle était juste assez proche pour entendre parfaitement le déroulement de la discussion sans pour autant se faire repérer.

- « Tu comprends, Millicent ? Je ne veux pas la lui rapporter ! Je ne vais pas lui rendre service après ce qu'il m'a fait ! » expliqua Parkinson.

- « Peut-être, Pansy, mais tu ne peux quand même pas lui cacher dans le château ! Il ne va jamais la retrouver ! En plus, tu sais que cet objet est vital pour Draco ! » dit jeune fille aux allures de montagne.

- « Justement ! C'est une raison en plus ! La bibliothèque est l'endroit parfait ! Il rechigne à venir ici et lorsqu'il y est obligé, il est trop occupé à pester et à finir au plus vite ses affaires qu'à chercher quoique se soit ! » se réjouit le bouledogue.

Les serpentardes ricanèrent et Parkinson se dirigea vers une étagère. Elle regarda attentivement les livres qui y étaient entreposés. Après quelques minutes d'inspection, elle laissa échapper un petit cri triomphal et attrapa vigoureusement un gros grimoire intitulé « _L'hygiène de vie des Trolls à travers les âges_ ». Elle ouvrit le livre et y glissa quelque chose de lisse et brillant. Parkinson rangea le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque en complotant avec une Millicent secouée de rires.

Hermione observa attentivement la scène et sortit de sa cachette pour aller jeter un œil à ce bouquin. Elle arriva à l'étagère incriminée et prit délicatement le livre. Elle l'ouvrit avec respect et y trouva une photo de famille. D'après ce qu'elle put voir, il s'agissait de Draco lorsqu'il devait avoir six ou sept ans. Le jeune garçon rigolait à gorge déployée alors qu'il jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Lucius Malefoy qui, à l'évidence, se faisait battre à plat de coutures. La jeune femme sourit et mit doucement la photo dans son sac.

* * *

Sirius se tenait derrière la porte de sa salle de classe. Il se demandait comment les élèves allaient réagir. Il avait eu le bon réflexe de ne pas assister au petit-déjeuner mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher les cours. Il souffla un grand coup, entra dans sa classe et se dirigea droit vers son bureau sans prêter attention aux élèves qui le dévisageaient.

Il fallait dire que Sirius Black était certes d'une beauté rare, même en travesti, mais il était totalement risible. Les premières années n'en revenaient pas : des couettes sur les côtés, un top décolleté rouge sang, une jupe courte et noire à plis avec une boucle argentée sur le côté, des bas en nylon et une paire de chaussures à hauts talons. C'était bel et bien leur professeur tout droit sorti d'Azkaban qui se tenait debout devant eux ?

Sirius fit parcourir un regard polaire et meurtrier sur toute l'assemblée. Cette dernière ne fut guère effrayée, il faut dire que Rogue restait le maître incontesté dans cet art méconnu des êtres humains normaux. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire à la figure maquillée comme une voiture volée du professeur de sortilèges.

La journée allait être très longue pour Black.

* * *

Draco avait retourné toute sa chambre et il commençait à paniquer. Où était-elle passée ? Il tenait à cette photo comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. La seule photo qui n'était pas formelle et où son père et lui partageaient un des trop rares moments d'intimité entre eux. Le jeune homme se sentait aux bords des larmes. Jamais il n'avait perdu cette photo si précieuse. Il sortit précipitamment du dortoir avec pour unique but de la retrouver.

Il cavala à travers tout le château comme jamais auparavant mais aucune photo n'était en vue. Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, tout comme les Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta soudain en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Peut-être que…

Draco démarra en quart de tour et courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine au dernier étage. Il arriva essoufflé devant la Grosse Dame qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira et s'assit en face du tableau. Il devait maintenant attendre qu'un Rouge et Or arrive pour espérer quémander l'aide de Granger.

Après de longues minutes de solitude, Draco vit une crinière brune émerger de la cage d'escaliers. Il se leva d'un bond et alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

- « Granger, j'ai besoin de toi ! » dit-il directement en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et se pencha sur son sac. Elle fouilla minutieusement et sortit une sorte de carte en papier glacé.

- « Tiens, je l'ai trouvée dans un livre de la bibliothèque ! » dit-elle simplement en rendant la photo à son propriétaire légitime.

Le blond reprit la photo en la regardant avec des yeux embués de larmes de soulagement et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean de marque. Il fit face à Hermione en la gratifiant de sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça sans hypocrisie et la remercia mille fois en lui chuchotant des paroles au creux de l'oreille. Il relâcha Hermione en s'excusant de s'être laissé emporter.

- « Merci encore une fois ! » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rougit délicatement.

Il s'empressa de partir. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser, tout comme celui de Granger.

* * *

Severus se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il mangeait son dîner de la façon la plus normale possible. Chose difficile quand votre voisin massacre son dîner à l'aide de ses doigts peinturlurés de rouge pétant. Rogue n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour Black. Surtout quand Dumbledore décida de mettre son grain de sel.

- « Vous avez changé de coiffure, Sirius ? » pouffa le directeur.

Silence de la part de l'intéressé où Severus ne put se retenir de sourire sarcastiquement.

- « Voyons Sirius, ne faites pas cette tête ! » incita la mage blanc.

Black ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Remus le devança.

- « C'est n'est pas 'Sirius' mais 'Sissi' aujourd'hui ! » chantonna cruellement le lycan.

Dix secondes passèrent et Severus se pencha sur la table en hurlant de rire sous le regard brûlant de son ennemi. Tout Poudlard se retourna vers lui mais il n'en avait que faire : c'était trop beau. Sirius jeta un regard lourd de promesses à Lupin qui ricana et Albus se retint de remuer le couteau dans la plaie même si il devait se faire violence pour y arriver.

Harry détaillait son parrain et se retenait de faire comme son compagnon sinon Sirius allait lui asséner le coup de grâce sans scrupules. Par contre, Ron s'était étouffé avec une pomme de terre en voyant Sissi débarquer et Hermione avait simplement souri à cette vision. Il n'y avait que les Serpentard qui avaient lancé des quolibets à tout va et ricanaient à chaque passage de l'animagus en proie à une honte et une fureur inimaginable.

- « Alors comme ça, vous êtes dans cet état après avoir perdu un pari avec Remus ? » demanda Albus.

- « Tout à fait ! » confirma Sirius entre ses dents alors qu'il braquait son regard sur Servillus qui ne savait pas se ravoir.

- « Et quel était donc ce pari ? » questionna Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant qui disait 'danger' à ses interlocuteurs.

- « Je ne pense pas que vous voulez vraiment le savoir, professeur. » répondit doucement Lupin.

Nouveau blanc où on attendait que les paroles étouffées de Severus, à savoir :

- « Sissi… ahahaha… Sissi… hihihihi… Olala j'espère que Crivey a pris de photos ! Wahahahaha… »

- « Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini, Servillus ! » tonna Sirius en pleine crise de nerfs.

- « On ne t'a jamais dit qu'une femme en colère voyait ses traits se déformer ? » railla Severus en se reprenant d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit son surnom.

'Et c'est parti…' pensèrent Remus -en levant les yeux au ciel- et Albus –en rigolant plus qu'autre chose dans sa barbe.

- « Moi, au moins, ce n'est que quand je suis en colère qu'ils sont déformés ! » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton venimeux.

- « Mais que tu es hargneuse, _Sissi_. Tu devrais être sage sinon tu n'auras pas ton os à ronger ce soir ! » répliqua doucereusement Rogue.

- « Raté Servillus ! Je suis certain d'avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, tout comme chaque soir. Pas comme toi je présume ! » ricana Patmol.

- « Je suis certain que Lupin est ravi de se voir traiter de « quelque chose ». Hé oui, vous n'êtes pas discrets. En ce qui concerne mon cas, je pense que ça ne te regarde pas ! » murmura Severus avec un ton moqueur.

Sirius se figea sur place. Il n'aimait ni cette dernière réplique ni le ton que Rogue avait employé pour la dire. Elle signifiait qu'il avait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Black plissa les yeux et sortit comme un voleur de la grande salle, suivi de près par son loup-garou.

Remus le rattrapa bien vite et le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

- « Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » chuchota précipitamment Remus alors qu'ils croisaient les derniers retardataires venus prendre leur dîner à la grande salle.

- « Je vais me venger ! On ne s'attaque pas à _Sissi_ – il dit le prénom ironiquement – sans en subir les conséquences. Servillus a quelqu'un et je veux savoir qui ! » affirma le travesti.

- « A oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, mon cher ? » interrogea Remus d'un ton polaire.

- « Je vais simplement m'introduire dans son bureau et fouiller ses affaires. Si je ne trouve rien, ses appartements seront l'objet de mon attention par la suite ! » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- « Je viens avec toi ! » décida Lupin « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire tes bidouillages sans te surveiller ?! » se défendit-il sous l'expression outrée de son compagnon.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rogue et, après avoir levé le sortilège, entrèrent avant de le replacer. Il ne fallait pas que Rogue se doute de quelque chose.

- « Bon, puisque tu es là Remus, tu fouilles les tiroirs du bureau, et moi, je m'occupe le secrétaire. » ordonna l'animagus.

Le lycan s'exécuta sans rechigner et commença à dépouiller les tiroirs de leur contenu : lettres, devoirs, interrogations, essais de potions mais aucune trace d'histoire de cœur. Choux blanc aussi pour Sirius qui pestait mentalement. Les deux compères voulurent s'en aller après avoir tout remis soigneusement quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se stoppèrent devant la porte de la pièce. Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de se cacher en quatrième vitesse dans l'imposante armoire de Rogue. Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre et tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue et Harry.

Sirius vit rouge et esquissa un mouvement pour sortir mais Remus le retint en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui ordonner muettement le silence. Patmol fit la grimace et opta pour observer calmement l'entretien entre son ennemi et son filleul.

* * *

Harry avait quitté la table en prétextant qu'il devait de toute urgence parler à Sirius. Il s'en alla tranquillement mais il marcha jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier d'ailleurs l'avait suivi silencieusement et ce n'est que dans le couloir où le bureau se situait qu'Harry s'en rendit compte. Ils se sourirent et Severus ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un seul mouvement de baguette. Harry s'assit patiemment sur un siège tandis que Severus se posait délicatement sur le bord de son bureau en face du jeune homme.

- « Tu voulais me parler, Harry ? » demanda doucement Severus.

- « Oui, sais-tu pourquoi mon parrain se montre en jupe ? » questionna d'abord Harry.

- « Apparemment il a perdu un pari avec Lupin ! » affirma Rogue.

- « Oui, mais sais-tu ce qu'était ce pari ? » continua le Rouge et Or.

Severus fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'Harry lui explique.

- « Et bien, ils avaient parié sur le sexe de la personne avec qui je sors. Sirius avait dit que c'était une femme tandis que Remus avait penché pour un homme. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Et donc, nous sommes à moitié percés à jour. » dit Severus.

- « Exact. Alors, je voulais te demander si il ne faudrait pas leurs dire… » demanda Harry d'une petite voix gênée. Même si il connaissait de mieux en mieux Severus, il ne voulait pas se castagner avec lui : ça finissait par un match nul où chacun ruminait dans son coin pendant quelques jours au maximum.

- « C'est toi qui vois mais ne compte par sur moi pour l'annoncer au cabot avec une bouche en forme de cœur ! » répondit Rogue avec une mine dégoûtée.

Harry rigola et se leva pour embrasser son compagnon. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le bas du dos d'Harry alors qu'il sentait deux mains s'accaparer son torse. Ils gémirent de concert, ces moments-là étaient trop rares pour le moment. Severus commençait à tomber amoureux d'Harry et voulait plus tandis que le jeune homme était complètement fou de lui mais n'était toujours pas prêt à se donner entièrement. Rogue quémanda l'entrée de la bouche d'Harry et commença à jouer avec la langue du jeune homme qui fondit instantanément. Severus rigola doucement en voyant qu'Harry s'abandonnait totalement, seulement il n'avait pas prévu qu'il prenne l'initiative. Le Rouge et Or cessa le baiser et enleva les robes noires de Severus en un geste de baguette. Harry regarda son œuvre et sourit.

- « Tu pourras remercier Sirius pour m'avoir appris ce sort ! » chantonna Harry.

- « Tu peux toujours rêver ! » répliqua Rogue du tac au tac.

Harry rigola et commença à déboutonner la chemise noire de son professeur qui sentait son excitation se concentrer dans son entre-jambe. Une fois le torse dévoilé, Harry s'attaqua avec lenteur à un téton de son compagnon qui gémit sous l'assaut. Harry savait pertinemment que ça rendait Severus fou de désir. Il léchait et mordillait le bouton de chair jusqu'à le faire durcir puis fit de même avec l'autre. Harry s'évertua alors à se mettre à genoux devant Severus en descendant lentement tout en embrassant délicieusement le buste de Rogue dont le souffle commençait sérieusement à s'accélérer et ses joues à prendre une teinte rosée. Le jeune homme, une fois agenouillé, défit la ceinture du pantalon et détacha la braguette. Il enleva le vêtement à une lenteur agonisante qui laissa pantelant Severus puis, d'un coup, le Survivant arracha presque le boxer de son professeur afin de révéler l'érection de l'homme dont le gland suintait déjà de plaisir. Harry embrassa la verge dressée et fit parcourir sa langue sur toute la longueur du phallus. Il adorait entendre les gémissements ou les cris étouffés de Severus, pour lui, c'était une musique divinement douce. Il cajola son homme de cette manière pendant de longues minutes. Il ne voulait pas le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche tant que Rogue ne lui aurait pas demandé. Et comme prévu par le jeune homme…

- « Harry… mmmhh… s'il…s'il te plait… » haleta Severus.

- " Enfin…" ricana doucement Harry avant de prendre l'érection de son amour dans sa bouche.

Severus ferma les yeux et gémit plus fort dès qu'il se trouva dans l'antre chaude de son élève. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plaça une main sur la tête d'Harry pour caresser ses cheveux. Il sentait ses lèvres glisser sur son pénis dressé de plaisir et désir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point c'était divin. Cette bouche qui le suçait, cette langue qui le titillait et ces dents qui le mordillaient doucement, il en raffolait même si c'était la première fois qu'Harry lui faisait une fellation. Il se jura de tout faire pour que ce dernier recommence. Rogue commença à remuer les hanches en suivant le rythme des va et vient de son compagnon seulement ce n'était pas assez. D'un commun accord muet, Rogue agrippa délicatement les cheveux d'Harry pour lui imposer une cadence plus rapide et le jeune homme fit de même mais avec les fesses de son professeur.

Harry sentait les frissons qui parcouraient sans cesse le corps du maître des cachots et s'en réjouissait, au moins il savait s'y prendre même si, pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait Rogue aussi intimement. Il malaxa les fesses de son homme et augmenta considérablement ses mouvements en faisant des bruits de succion à peine masqués. Rogue avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle et à se concentrer, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques au fur et à mesure du plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Brusquement, il rejeta la tête dans un cri étranglé et se répandit dans la bouche d'Harry qui grogna de plaisir et qui embrassa une dernière fois le pénis de Rogue avant de se relever en souriant.

Severus était légèrement secoué de spasmes et récupérait petit à petit son souffle. Il regarda les yeux d'un vert émeraude et remarqua que ceux-ci pétillaient de joie. Il sourit et se redressa convenablement. Il se rhabilla en vitesse avec l'aide d'Harry et posa tendrement les lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Ils étaient tout les deux aux anges. Harry parce qu'il avait réussi à procurer un orgasme à l'homme qu'il aimait et Severus parce qu'il se sentait comblé et aimé par son élève. Il était vraiment parfait pour lui. Ils séparèrent leur bouche et Severus caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme.

- « Tu devrais retourner près de Miss Granger et Weasley. Ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter en voyant que tu n'es toujours pas arrivé à la salle commune. » chuchota doucement Rogue.

- « Oui, tu as raison. On peut se voir quand ? » demanda Harry à voix basse.

- « Il faudra attendre les vacances de Noël. Là, on aura la bride qui sera relâchée ! » répondit tendrement Rogue en dessinant le contour des lèvres de son élève avec un doigt fin et délicat.

- « C'est-à-dire dans deux jours ! » se réjouit Harry avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son professeur et de partir en tout hâte.

Severus le regarda partir avec un sourire incontrôlable plaqué sur ses lèvres, prit une pile de copies à corriger, sortit de son bureau et s'en alla vers ses appartements après avoir verrouillé la salle.

* * *

Sirius et Remus étaient pétrifiés dans leur armoire. Remus regardait Sirius en biais et vit qu'il était au bord de la syncope mais il le comprenait. Imaginez votre pire ennemi – celui à qui vous voulez faire la peau mais que vous n'y arriverez jamais – qui se met à tutoyer votre filleul, à lui parler gentiment pour l'embrasser amoureusement par la suite et, comble du comble, votre filleul consent à tout ça et fait une fellation à cet ennemi. Après quelques minutes de pétrification, Sirius explosa comme une bombe à retardement et bondit hors de l'armoire en vociférant contre Rogue.

- « Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? » demanda Remus en essayant de calmer son compagnon.

- « Mais enfin Remus ! Regarde ce qui vient de se passer ! Rogue avec Harry ! Harry qui… qui… Râ ! Non ! Je refuse catégoriquement d'y croire ! Ce fumier l'a ensorcelé pour faire de lui son esclave sexuel ! » s'emporta Sirius en piétinant le sol de ses hauts talons qui menaçaient de se casser.

- « Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu es plus choqué qu'énervé… » rétorqua Remus.

- « Bien sûr que je suis choqué ! Je viens de voir que mon filleul adorer sucer cette sale anguille de Servillus et il le fait spontanément en plus ! » aboya l'animagus.

- « Choqué alors que tu m'as fait la même chose ? » répondit le lycan.

Rougissement de la part de Patmol qui marmonna des paroles incompréhensible.

- « Quoique tu en penses Sirius, tu as entendu : Harry va venir nous en parler bientôt. Ça veut donc dire que ce n'est pas une passade et qu'il veut qu'on le soutienne dans son couple et non pas qu'on le démolisse ! Est-ce clair ? » menaça Remus.

- « Comme de l'eau de roche ! » grinça Sirius encore sous le choc.

C'est vrai que c'était de sa faute. C'était bel et bien lui qui avait voulu fouiner dans le bureau de Rogue mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé assister à _ça_ ! C'était la pire des manières d'apprendre avec qui sortait son filleul. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire preuve de sang froid en face de Rogue et de faire comme si de rien n'était en face d'Harry. Il y eut un moment de silence où Remus crut que son compagnon s'était calmé. Grossière erreur.

- « RÂÂÂÂÂ MON HARRY SI INNONCENT !!!!!!! SERVILLUS, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!! » hurla-t-il alors que Remus le ceinturait en soupirant pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec lui, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

* * *

- « Méfaits accomplis ! » murmura Hermionne, blanche comme la mort, sous les yeux d'un Ron rouge comme une pivoine.

Hermione était remontée dans le dortoir avec son meilleur ami pour savoir où Harry s'envolait ces derniers temps et vu que Ginny avait insinué qu'Harry avait quelqu'un… La curiosité l'a emportée et ils avaient décidé d'utiliser la carte du maraudeur. Ils avaient donc appris que non seulement Remus et Sirius étaient coincés dans l'armoire de Rogue mais aussi que le Rouge et Or avait pris particulièrement du bon temps avec son professeur dans son bureau sous les yeux des intrus.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Hermione ? » chuchota Ron d'une voix absente.

- « Lui en parler, c'est la seule solution qui s'offre à nous sinon on n'arrivera à rien avant très longtemps. » répondit la jeune femme en repliant la carte avant de la ranger dans la valise d'Harry.

- « Tu en penses quoi, toi ? » demanda Ron après quelques secondes de silence.

- « Qu'Harry soit homosexuel ou qu'il sorte avec Rogue ? » interrogea-t-elle pour pouvoir répondre.

- « Les deux. » précisa Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Hermione suivit son exemple et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry.

- « Qu'il soit homosexuel ne me dérange pas, c'est son choix. Je ne vais pas m'y opposer et qu'Harry soit gay ou non, il reste le même n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu'il sorte avec Rogue – elle eut un frisson – il faut relativiser les choses et si il est heureux avec lui, je ne vois aucune objection même si je n'aime guère son compagnon. Et toi ? » expliqua la jeune femme.

- « C'est à peu près pareil, qu'il soit homosexuel ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Il restera toujours mon meilleur ami et vu ce qu'il faisait avec Rogue, ça ne fait pas une heure qu'il est avec donc si il n'a pas déjà changé, il ne changera pas donc, moi, ça me va ! Par contre pour la question de la chauve-souris géante, tant qu'il est bien avec et qu'il ne me donne pas de détails sauf si ils peuvent me servir à faire chanter Rogue, j'essayerai de m'y faire ! » répondit à son tour le rouquin.

Un silence pensif s'installa et fut rompu par l'arrivée d'un Harry à bout de souffle à cause de sa course.

- « Tu as pu parler à Sirius ? » commença Ron innocemment.

- « Oui, j'ai bien rigolé avec lui alors qu'il maudissait Remus pour le pari ! » éluda Harry.

- « Tu mens. » asséna son meilleur ami.

Gros blanc.

- « Pourquoi tu dis que… » débuta le jeune homme avant de se faire interrompre par Hermione.

- « Harry, on sait que tu étais avec Rogue. » dit-elle en rougissant « Ces temps-ci, tu cavales de plus en plus seul dans tout le château et, Ron et moi, on s'est demandé ce que tu nous cachais alors on a utilisé la carte du maraudeur et on t'a vu dans le bureau de Rogue, avec lui en train de… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et rougit alors que le Survivant avait blêmit.

- « Je pense que ça mérite une petite discussion… » affirma le rouquin.

* * *

« Je le fais ou je le fais pas ? » telle était la question que Draco se repassait en boucle depuis de longues heures dans son lit. Il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver quelque chose pour Hermione, c'était impossible ! La jeune femme était une Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, elle le détestait et lui tenait tête. En bref, elle amassait tout les défauts ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle l'attirait comme le miel pour les abeilles. Il sourit quand il repensa à son rire avant de se tendre.

- « NON !!!! C'est aussi ridicule qu'un Basilic tombant amoureux d'un coq ! » cria-t-il en se plaignant dans le dortoir.

- « Vas-y, fais-en profiter toute la classe si tu as quelque chose sur la conscience ! » dit Blaise en regardant Draco d'un œil vitreux.

- « Oh désolé… je croyais que j'étais seul à ne pas dormir dans le dortoir vu l'heure… » déclara le Prince des Serpentard en faisant amende honorable auprès du métis.

- « Je somnolais tranquillement, c'est n'est pas grave. Alors qui aimes-tu ? » interrogea Zabini en souriant au blond avec un air entendu.

- « Personne ! » dit Malefoy en se détournant de son ami.

- « Ben voyons… tu sais que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? » répliqua le mannequin maintenant réveillé.

- « Même pas vrai ! » se défendit Draco avec mauvaise foi.

- « Et vu comme tu réagis, ça doit être quelqu'un qui n'est pas fréquentable ! » poursuivit Blaise sur le ton d'un enquêteur.

- « Mais lâche-moi ! » se plaignit le blond.

- « Non, pour une fois que je vais pouvoir te taquiner ! » chantonna Zabini.

- « Merlin, donne-moi la force ! » pria Malefoy.

- « Si tu me fais part de ton secret, je te révèle le mien ! » négocia le métis.

- « Et pourquoi ça devrait m'intéresser ? » cracha Draco.

- « Parce que moi aussi je suis mal barré ! » déclara le brun.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Draco accepta.

* * *

- « Donc, on avait vu juste ! » dit Ron.

Grognement affirmatif d'Harry.

- « Dites, tant qu'on est dans les confidences… » murmura Hermione d'une voix timide.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent et se tinrent attentifs.

- « Je pense que je commence à apprécier Malefoy… » dit-elle en rougissant.

- « QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- « C'est arrivé progressivement, je vous assure ! Je ne voulais pas mais on s'est rapproché même si on s'engueulait ! Et maintenant, je commence à vouloir le connaître et à être avec lui ! » débita Hermione à une vitesse hallucinante.

Harry sourit et compatit vu que c'était la même chose pour lui et Rogue tandis que Ron grognait en se couchant sur son lit.

- « On t'aidera, Hermione ! » assura Harry.

- "Merci" répondit doucement Hermione.

- « Moi aussi, j'ai une annonce à faire tant qu'on y est… » commença Ron en rougissant légèrement.

- « On t'écoute ! » déclarèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- « Moi aussi, je pense que je suis gay… » dit le rouquin en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nouveau cri dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

* * *

- « Donc résumons la situation, tu aimes Granger et moi Weasley. » récapitula Zabini, assis en indien sur son lit.

- « Rigoureusement exact. » soupira Draco.

- « Et bien on va devoir se serrer les coudes ! » déclara Blaise en se levant sur son lit avec un air décidé collé au visage.

Draco soupira encore une fois. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Sirius était enfin redevenu digne d'être l'homme qu'il était. Il avait enfilé un pyjama en rentrant dans ses appartements après être passé par la case 'salle de bain!'. L'animagus était d'une humeur de chien et ne s'en cachait pas. Jamais il n'avait donné autant de retenues et de devoirs supplémentaires – même aux Gryffondor – que ce jour. Patmol souffla d'exaspération et se coucha dans son lit. Il se positionna confortablement et se pelotonna contre le corps couché à côté de lui. Le corps ? Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais une main recouvrit cette dernière.

- « Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le château ! » intima Remus.

- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'indigna Sirius.

- « Une petite surprise ! » répondit le lycan d'un ton joyeux.

- « Quelle joie ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? » cracha son compagnon avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

- « Disons qu'en jouant les voyeurs en observant Harry et Severus, j'ai eu des idées ! » déclara un Remus en apparences ingénu.

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Sirius vu que lui, il avait plutôt été dégoûté.

- « Fais-moi l'amour ! » expliqua Remus sous forme d'un ordre net et précis.

La mâchoire de l'animagus se décrocha alors que son sexe se dressa sous les couvertures. Remus regarda le bas ventre de son compagnon et sourit avant de se coucher sur le dos et d'obliger Sirius – en mode arrêt momentané – à se mettre au-dessus de lui. Black se réveilla enfin.

- « Les loups-garous ne sont-ils pas des dominants ? » ironisa Sirius.

- « Il faut une exception à chaque règle, non ? » rigola doucement Remus alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements et de ceux de Sirius en un mouvement de poignet.

Sirius se glissa entre les jambes de Lunard et les érections se frottèrent lentement. Remus siffla de contentement et Patmol grogna de désir. Sirius embrassa tendrement Remus qui répondit instantanément quoiqu'un peu plus sauvagement. Apparemment, le lycan qui demeurait en lui était à la fête. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser et que les caresses se faisaient plus appuyées, les corps vibraient de plus en plus et les souffles se faisaient erratiques. Sirius s'attaqua à la gorge de Remus alors que ce dernier enfouissait ses mains dans sa chevelure lisse et soyeuse. Patmol s'arrêta de suçoter son futur-amant et écarta légèrement plus les cuisses de ce dernier. Il porta un doigt à la bouche de Remus qui l'humecta en souriant d'anticipation. Le loup-garou sentit que Sirius se pencha sur le côté juste avant d'être pénétrer par un doigt inquisiteur et outrageusement délicieux. Le lycan discernait sans aucune peine les mouvements de va et vient que son compagnon faisait au plus profond de son corps. Il arqua légèrement le dos et penchant la tête sur le côté pour que Sirius puisse aller plus loin. L'animagus vit que Remus commençait réellement à aimer son traitement et décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il enleva précipitamment le doigt et mit son gland à l'entrée de l'anus de Lupin qui souriait de plus bel. Sirius regarda Remus droit dans les yeux et le pénétra doucement en une seule fois. Les deux hommes gémirent et Sirius rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir intense de pouvoir enfin se lier charnellement avec le seul qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se coucher complètement sur Remus et de caler son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il plaça ses mains sur les omoplates de Remus et commença à bouger délicatement ses hanches. Remus poussa un cri ravi et laissa libre cours à ses gémissements sans aucune honte. Patmol débuta un rythme plus soutenu tout en restant tendre – il ne voulait pas tomber dans le bestial – et Lunard le suivit en soulevant ses hanches montrant ainsi qu'il adoptait la cadence. Sirius ressentait un plaisir immense et une sensation d'extrême béatitude. Son corps fut parcourut de frisson qui le fit aller plus loin dans le corps de Remus en un coup de rein plus brusque que les autres. Lupin cria et Sirius se figea. Il voulut s'excuser lorsqu'il vit les rougeurs sur les joues de Remus qui souriait encore plus qu'au début. Il n'avait pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir mal. Sirius réitéra le mouvement et son amant cria encore une fois en se cambrant d'un coup et il comprit enfin : il venait de toucher la prostate. L'animagus rigola doucement et s'évertua dès lors à aller marteler la glande ronde et sensible qui faisait crier, trembler et gigoter Remus de plaisir.

Remus était un proie à une chaleur intense due au plaisir et Sirius n'arrangeait rien pour son plus grand bonheur : il allait marteler le point magique de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus souvent. Les cris du lycan se mêlèrent subtilement aux gémissements de son ami et dans un ultime coup de rein de ce dernier, le loup-garou cria et éjacula entre leur torse en sueur. Il retomba sur le matelas dans un mouvement de bien-être tandis qu'il entendait Sirius grogner et qu'il le sentait jouir en lui.

Inoubliable.

Sirius resta sur Remus quelques instants avant de se retirer et de se coucher sur le dos à côté de son amant. Ce dernier se blottit contre son torse et l'embrassa sur la joue. Tout irait bien pour eux deux désormais.

- « Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça finalement ! Tu t'es bien rattrapé ! » taquina Sirius alors que son compagnon éclatait de rire à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, loin de tout soucis. Pas comme certains.

* * *

- « En fait, Harry, Remus et Sirius sont au courant pour Rogue et toi. » dit Hermione lors d'une période d'accalmie et pour continuer dans les révélations.

- « QUOI ? » s'étrangla le concerné « Mais comment ? »

- « Disons simplement qu'en regardant sur la carte, ils étaient planqués dans l'armoire de Rogue quand tu t'es amusé avec ce dernier… » révéla Ron en ricanant alors qu'Harry se liquéfiait sur place.

Le jeune homme bondit de son lit, sortit du dortoir et cavala jusqu'aux appartements de Sirius. Il frappa vigoureusement à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Mauvais signe. Il murmura alors un sort qu'il avait appris en cours de sortilège et la porte s'ouvrit sans faire de manières. Harry marcha précipitamment et entra dans la chambre de Sirius sans s'occuper de la politesse pour mieux se pétrifier par la suite. Il tomba nez à nez avec Remus et Sirius en sueur et enlacer étroitement. Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Harry baissa vivement le regard.

- « Harry ? » s'exclama Sirius en se redressant un peu pour s'appuyer contre le dos du lit.

- « Désolé ! Je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important, ça ne pouvait pas attendre et vu que tu ne m'ouvrais pas, j'ai forcé le passage et… Je n'avais pas pensé que tu pouvais être avec quelqu'un… Désolé, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !!! » bafouilla Harry, rouge d'embarras.

- « Non, reste si tu désires parler à Sirius. » dit Remus en imitant la position de son amant.

- « Vous êtes sûr que c'est le moment ? » tenta le jeune homme en refusant de croiser leur regard.

- « Oui, mon cher filleul ! » se moqua l'animagus « De toute façon, on allait dormir. C'est avant que tu nous aurais dérangé ! » insinua Sirius en prenant plaisir à rendre le Rouge et Or encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord et s'assit sur un fauteuil jouxtant le lit.

- « Après tout, ce n'est que justice de vous voir comme ça. » débuta Harry en affrontant les deux hommes avec un regard sévère.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Sirius. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas encore bien sur terre.

- « Vous ne vous êtes pas gênés de regarder lorsque Severus et moi étions à votre place ! » asséna Harry « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau de Severus, qui est normalement scellé par un sort, et en prime cachés dans l'armoire ? » interrogea Harry d'une voix douce aux accents meurtriers.

Remus sifflota quelques notes et Sirius rougit quelque peu.

- « Harry, c'est de ma faute ! » affirma Sirius alors que son filleul haussait les sourcils et croisaient les bras « Il m'a provoqué au dîner et dans sa provocation, j'ai compris qu'il avait quelqu'un et j'ai voulu savoir qui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Je me suis donc dirigé vers son bureau pour le fouiller et Remus m'a accompagné pour me 'surveiller'. Le problème c'est que, quand on était sur le point de partir, on a entendu des pas et on s'est donc caché par pure prudence et réflexe de survie. Et lorsqu'on vous a vus débarquer, on ne pouvait plus sortir… J'ai assisté à ça contre mon gré… » expliqua Sirius sous le regard accusateur d'Harry.

Froid polaire dans la chambre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'excusèrent d'une même voix avant d'entendre la sentence.

- « Messieurs, je ne vous cache pas que c'est du joli ! » déclara Harry « Cependant, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, autant en parler. J'aime Severus, point barre, et ce que je fais avec lui est purement consenti. Donc si vous avez un commentaire négatif à faire ou si vous n'acceptez pas la situation, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus dans ma vie. » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Loin de là nos intentions. On accepte seulement je garderai un œil sur Servillus et à la moindre incartade… » prévint Sirius en glissant son pouce sur la longueur de sa gorge.

Remus et Harry rigolèrent et les trois hommes se mirent à approfondir la discussion. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'Harry sortit des appartements de son parrain pour aller piquer un somme bien mérité.

* * *

Severus Rogue était assis dans le bureau du directeur avec ce dernier assis devant lui en train de lui sourire avec un air bienveillant. Rogue crut commencer à prendre racine lorsqu'Albus décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- « Ça va avec Harry ? » questionna doucement le mage blanc.

- « J'étais sûr que vous étiez au courant. A quoi bon essayer de cacher quelque chose dans ce fichu château ? » grogna Rogue.

- « A rien bien évidemment ! Et pour votre gouverne, j'étais au courant pour vous deux bien avant que vous soyez ensemble. Ces choses-là se sentent, Severus. La Grosse Dame et son amie Violette m'ont juste confirmé votre relation. Avouez, mon cher, que ce n'était pas très discret de votre part d'essayer d'embrasser Harry en plein devant son dortoir. » répondit Albus en croisant les mains sur son ventre dans une attitude qui se voulait paternelle. « Dans tout les cas, je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur. Vous ne pouviez pas trouver mieux surtout que vous l'aimez à en perdre la raison. »

- « Vous délirez. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Mais c'est vrai que je suis heureux et que je connais le bonheur avec lui. » rétorqua froidement Severus.

- « Vous vous voilez la face. Allez vous coucher Severus, et si vous avez le temps, prenez le pour méditer sur vos vrais sentiments envers Harry. » le congédia Dumbledore en soupirant. Severus sera toujours le même c'est-à-dire un vrai aveugle possédant une tête de mule question sentiments.

Le maître des cachots dévisagea son directeur avant de se lever d'un bond comme un diable hors de sa boîte et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte de toute la force dont il était capable. Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à penser à ce qu'Albus venait de lui dire « vous l'aimez à en perdre la raison » et le professeur ricana juste avant que deux yeux verts ne s'imposent à lui. Il revit ses yeux briller lorsqu'il était dans les parages ou en leur compagnie puis une crinière ébène et ébouriffé. Il sourit délicatement et poursuivit dans les souvenirs qu'il adorait : Harry, sa joie, ses colères, ses larmes, sa timidité, ses paroles, ses attitudes, ses mimiques, son corps, son réconfort, ect… et la liste était bien trop longue pour être exhaustive. A chaque élément, Severus souriait de plus en plus et se sentait léger. Il adorait tout en Harry, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et c'était réciproque. Il éteignit les lumières de sa chambre et se coucha. Le professeur pensa à Harry avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir brusquement sous le choc de la vérité. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Harry. La gifle lui parut douce et miraculeuse, il avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas « en train de tomber amoureux » mais qu'il l'était déjà depuis bien longtemps, plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il serait irrécupérable. Severus s'endormit en se promettant d'aller parler à Harry et de lui demander d'entretenir une relation beaucoup plus sérieuse, une relation d'un vrai couple. Seulement, il allait devoir lui dire ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dits et qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Est-ce que j'y arriverai ? se lamenta-t-il mentalement.

* * *

Poudlard avait été déserté par les élèves et les professeurs sauf quelques exceptions : les candidats au concours, leurs proches amis et Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de l'unique table dressée pour le petit-déjeuner. Les Gryffondor discutaient joyeusement entre eux et avec Justin, Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffraient de gâteaux, Draco et Zabini se regardaient en coin mais gardaient la bouche close et les trois professeurs écoutaient patiemment leur directeur. Ce dernier se tut quelques secondes et réclama ensuite l'attention particulière des concurrents.

- « Messieurs, à part pour vos habits, je ne vois aucun changement physique. Or, il en faut pour réussir ce concours. Je vous donne jusqu'à ce soir pour vous relooker et ce n'est pas négociable. Je veux voir des changements, est-ce clair ? Bien sûr, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley et Monsieur Zabini, je compte sur vous pour les conseiller ! » dit Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique en lançant en regard qui n'incitait guère à discuter sa volonté.

Gros silence pesant à la table.

- « C'est vrai qu'il y en a qui en ont besoin ! » murmura Sirius entre ses dents en regardant Rogue.

- « Contrairement à toi, _Sissi _! » rappela Rogue.

Regard flamboyant du visé et le maître des cachots retroussa les lèvres d'un air satisfait. De toute façon, Severus était certain qu'Harry allait l'aider si il le lui demandait mais il voulait essayer seul et les mettre tous au tapis.

Draco et Zabini avaient tout les deux pâli. Draco allait pouvoir demander de l'aide à Hermione mais c'était un coup dur pour sa fierté et Blaise devait impérativement se montrer tout disposé à conseiller Ron.

* * *

Severus était debout devant son miroir et se détaillait minutieusement. Il nota qu'il devait changer sa coiffure, ses vêtements et travailler sur sa démarche et ses regards. Quant à montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait des dents… Il fallait peut-être les blanchir… Même si il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de changer son apparence, peut-être que ça plairait à Harry et qu'il pourrait enfin amorcer courageusement une discussion nécessaire avec le jeune homme. Le maître des cachots se dirigea dans sa réserve personnelle et fouilla dans ses potions. Oh oui, ce sera une belle surprise pour Harry, se dit-il en souriant.

* * *

- « Non mais que veux-tu que je change ? Mon physique est parfait ! » déclara fortement Sirius alors que Remus haussait les sourcils.

- « Recoupe-toi les cheveux et arrange-les ! Tu n'as une chevelure lisse et soyeuse que quand tu sors de la douche sinon elle est emmêlée ! Avant, tu avais des cheveux mi-longs et ils ondulaient… C'était irrésistible. » se souvint le lycan en touchant un point sensible chez son amant qui grommela.

* * *

- « Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide et ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre ! » cracha Draco alors qu'Hermione discutait avec Ron.

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard et le rouquin se retint à temps de ricaner.

- « Ravie de voir que tu t'améliores question gentillesse mais j'accepte à une seule condition : j'aide Ron en même temps ! » répondit calmement la jeune femme.

- « Si Ron vient, Blaise aussi ! » négocia le blond alors que Zabini s'étranglait.

Le métis jeta un regard en biais à son ami avec pour seule signification 'Salaud !'. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et se sourirent malicieusement.

- « C'est d'accord ! » dirent-ils tout les deux en étant synchrones.

* * *

Harry réfléchissait. Si il devait se relooker, autant que ça fasse plaisir à Severus. Ce dernier ronchonnait sur les lunettes d'Harry, sur ses cheveux et sur ses tenues qui lui donnaient 'l'air d'un parfait débraillé doublé d'un paumé !'. Le jeune soupira. Il avait du boulot.

* * *

- « Non mais c'est quoi ce truc sur tes cheveux ?! » s'exclama Ron dégoûté alors qu'Hermione et Zabini lavaient les cheveux de Malefoy en frottant vigoureusement pour enlever la pommade.

- « De la gomina, ignare ! » rétorqua méchamment Draco, ce qui lui valut un coup généreux de la part de son condisciple de chez Serpentard.

- « C'est affreux ! Tu ne devrais plus jamais en mettre ! » pesta la jeune femme en s'essuyant les mains avec un essuie après avoir terminé le lavage.

Le blond releva la tête, se sécha les cheveux magiquement et Hermione crut mourir. Draco avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, mi-longs et dégradés. Ils étaient lisses et s'arrêtaient en-dessous des oreilles niveau longueur.

- « Mais c'était un crime de les gominer ! » s'écria Hermione tandis que Draco rougissait à sa remarque.

Ron ricana. Le Prince des Serpentard se figea et se tourna vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

- « Blaise ? Dis-moi, tu ne penses pas que Ron devrait s'épiler ? Il ressemble à un gorille lorsqu'il est en maillot de bain ! » susurra Draco en plissant les yeux.

Zabini retroussa les lèvres avec un air tout sauf réconfortant.

- « Je ne ressemble pas à un gorille ! » se plaignit Weasley en regardant ses jambes.

Il devint blanc comme un linge lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la toison qu'il avait sur ses gambettes.

- « Franchement Ron, je suis désolée mais c'est pour ton bien ! » assura Hermione 'et celui des spectateurs !' ajouta-elle mentalement pour elle.

- « Zabini ? » appela doucement Draco alors qu'il venait de stupéfixier le Gryffondor pour qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant la torture.

- « Présent ! » assura le métis en rigolant.

- « Va chercher de la cire et des bandes ! » ordonna-t-il « Hermione, tu seras l'assistante de Blaise ! » annonça le blond.

Le mannequin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les instruments de torture et lança un regard d'excuses à Ron. Zabini prépara la cire et les bandes. Une fois que tout était prêt, il appliqua délicatement la cire et colla parfaitement la bande. Il compta tout haut jusqu'à trois et arracha d'un coup sec. Ron ne pouvait pas crier mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et dire qu'ils devaient faire les deux jambes.

* * *

L'heure du dîner sonna et les candidats se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Harry entra en croisant les doigts et fut stupéfié. Il s'assit précipitamment et observa ses collègues.

Les mèches blanches de Remus avaient complètement disparu – certainement un coup de Sirius – et il n'avait plus de cernes. Plus rien ne laissait voir sa condition de loup-garou. Ses vêtements avaient manifestement subi un coup de jeune : plus de rapiéçages, plus de trous, plus d'effilages… Sirius était quasiment redevenu l'adolescent qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue. Les cheveux de son parrain tombaient souplement sur ses épaules, ils étaient d'un brun brillant et doux et ils ondulaient comme des serpents. D'après ce qu'Harry pour remarquer c'était son seul changement mais il n'était plus le même grâce à ça. Par contre leur peau avait quelque chose de différent chez les deux hommes. Harry devina qu'ils avaient tout les deux fait des soins mais la question était 'lequel des deux a su obligé l'autre ? et vu le sourire de Remus et l'air résigné de Sirius, le jeune homme savait la réponse. Le Rouge et Or s'attarda alors sur les garçons de son dortoir. Seamus avait coupé ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'il y ait une certaine asymétrie dans la coupe qui attirait le regard tout en éloignant les moqueries et il avait rajouté un brillant son oreille gauche. L'effort vestimentaire était aussi de mise. Dean avait utilisé un sort capillaire afin de pouvoir retirer ses cheveux en une queue grâce aux dreadlocks qu'il avait réalisés. Lui, il avait opté pour un style cool et élégant, ce qui lui allait complètement et dégageait une aura de 'no-stress' dans la pièce. Ginny avait coaché Neville et, à la surprise générale, il était véritablement bel homme. Habillé chic en nuançant avec le rock, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et coiffés avec des spikes sur toute sa tête et son visage était débarrassé de tout ses boutons et impuretés. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait apparemment rien changé. Son meilleur ami l'interrogea du regard et le roux grimaça en lui montrant ses jambes. Harry arrondit sa bouche et plissa les yeux en signe de compassion et de partage de sa douleur. Draco sourit avec un air mauvais alors qu'il tapait dans la main de Blaise. Ils avaient du effectuer un véritable débroussaillage. En parlant de Draco, ce dernier avait changé sa coiffure et cette dernière le rendait encore plus beau mais aussi plus arrogant, pour la question des vêtements, il avait juste ressorti toute sa garde-robe. Crabe et Goyle n'avaient apparemment pas changé quelque chose et lorsqu'on leurs posa la question, ils répondirent avec lenteur qu'ils avaient changé leurs sous-vêtements et ils remercièrent Dumbledore pour leurs avoir rappeler. Le Gryffondor sourit doucement en se retenant d'éclater de rire et s'adossa à son siège en attendant que Severus se pointe. Il était excité de connaître son avis et de voir comment son homme s'était arrangé.

* * *

Severus sortit précipitamment de sa salle de bain et vit qu'il était en retard au dîner d'après sa fidèle pendule. Il jura et se hâta jusqu'à la grande salle. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se tint devant la porte où il perçut des rumeurs de conversations. Il soupira et entra majestueusement dans la salle. Toutes les conversations s'envolèrent et le silence régna.

Harry était bouche-bée et menaçait de pleurer tellement Rogue était éblouissant. L'homme avait troqué ses robes noires pour un jean qui rallongeait avantageusement ses jambes déjà longues et fines et pour un fin pull rouge sombre avec un col en 'v' qui lui moulait le torse. Le jeune homme sourit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas changé de chaussures puis porta son attention sur la coiffure et le visage de Severus. Ses cheveux ne lui tombaient plus sur les épaules mais ils étaient carrément arrivés à sa taille. Ils étaient d'un noir absolu, brillaient de propreté et non de gras. Harry rêvait déjà de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure lisse et soyeuse que possédait dorénavant le professeur. Ce dernier lui sourit et Harry fut frappé en remarquant des dents redevenues blanches et lorsque Rogue remit derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui brouillait la vue, le Survivant nota qu'il avait subtilement affiné ses sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un regard plus doux.

Du côté de Severus, il se fit violence pour ne pas réagir instantanément à la vue de son compagnon. Harry avait enfin compris qu'il devait rétrécir ses vêtements difformes et changer leurs couleurs qui étaient hideuses et démodées. Du coup, ça donnaît un Harry en t-shirt d'un mauve hypnotisant accompagné d'un pantalon noir qui ne révélait rien de son corps mais qui ne le déformait pas non plus. Le tout complété par une paire de baskets stylées. Quant au visage, Rogue se confronta de plein front à une regard pétillant et d'un vert éclatant qui le dévisageait avec gourmandise et tout ça s'en être caché derrière d'affreuses lunettes rondes et cassées mille fois. Severus leva un peu plus les yeux et repéra qu'Harry avait coupé sensiblement ses cheveux ce qui avait eu pour effet de les ébouriffer encore plus que d'habitude. Rogue sera les poings et s'empêcha de gémir alors qu'une vision alléchante s'imposait à lui.

- « Je suis fier de vous, Messieurs ! » annonça joyeusement Albus et se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche en voyant les réactions de chacun.

Le dîner commença enfin et se passa sans encombres. Par compte pour ce qui est de la soirée…

* * *

Ron se dirigeait lentement vers les toilettes des garçons quand Zabini le rattrapa.

- « Tu n'as pas trop mal aux jambes ? » s'inquiéta le serpentard.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Je pourrais même faire ça tout les jours tellement c'est une part de gâteau ! » grinça Ron entre ses dents en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Désolé mais ce n'était vraiment pas tentateur lorsqu'on voyait tes jambes. Ca aurait fait fuir n'importe qui une forêt pareille ! » tenta de s'excuser Blaise en retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

Ron rougit de colère et grommela dans sa barbe en évitant le regard du vert et argent.

- « J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, c'est ça ? » murmura gentiment Zabini.

Si il n'avait pas vu la mâchoire de Weasley se crisper, il aurait rigoler de la situation mais là, il s'enfonçait.

- « Je suis désolé… Je voulais te faire rire un peu mais apparemment je ne m'y prends pas correctement. » expliqua doucement Blaise.

Il souffla mentalement de soulagement en voyant l'expression et le regard de Ron se radoucir.

- « Demande ce que tu veux et je le ferai pour tenter de me racheter ! » dit-il sûr de lui alors qu'ils entraient dans les toilettes.

Ron s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui et fit parcourir son regard sur le métis qui rougit subtilement. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Zabini puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- « C'est ça ou tu pourras te brosser pour obtenir mon pardon ! » asséna le rouquin d'un ton catégorique. « Je vais aux toilettes, si tu es toujours là quand j'ai fini, ça voudra dire que tu acceptes l'accord. » expliqua Ron en entrant dans une cabine.

Le cadet des fils Weasley était sûr que Blaise allait fuir, comme tout serpentard d'ailleurs. Après tout, ce qu'il lui avait proposé était très osé, peut-être trop, mais il n'avait pas su se retenir à la vue d'un Zabini qui tentait de lui parler et d'être gentil. Il sortit de la cabine et vit que Zabini l'attendait, appuyé sur un évier et en train de lui sourire avec un regard luisant de luxure.

- « Quoi ? Tu… » commença Ron en n'en revenant pas.

- « Oui, j'accepte d'être ton objet sexuel jusqu'à la fin du concours. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Mais il faut dire que tu es craquant, Weasley. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais ! » coupa Zabini en s'approchant d'un Ron restant comme deux ronds de flan. « Je vais même commencer à respecter notre accord et ce tout de suite… » susurra-t-il suavement à l'oreille du rouquin qu'il poussa dans une cabine qu'il verrouilla d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Draco avait décidé de raccompagner Hermione à son dortoir pour 'la remercier de l'avoir aidé cet après-midi' lui avait-il dit. Cependant, un silence pesant régnait entre eux deux, chacun à ses réflexions et ses idées farfelues pour approcher l'autre. Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit sous le chuchotis de la jeune femme et ils n'avaient rien dit, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Draco murmura un 'bonne nuit' avant de sentir une bouche hésitante et délicate sur la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux et voulut les fermer mais c'était déjà trop tard : le portrait se refermait sur la crinière brune qu'il convoitait. Le blond soupira en souriant béatement puis s'en retourna à son dortoir. Hermione, de l'autre côté du portrait, tentait de réguler ses battements de corps en s'asseyant par terre.

* * *

- « Ron… décrispe-toi ! » intima doucement Zabini, debout dans la cabine.

- « Tu crois que c'est évident dans cette toilette, j'ai à peine la place pour bouger ! » se plaignit Ron qui, lui, avait été confortablement installé sur le siège des toilettes par les bon soins de son compagnon provisoire.

Zabini rigola doucement et dépouilla Ron de son pantalon et de son boxer en murmurant un sort. Blaise entreprit de palper sensuellement le sexe de Weasley afin de le faire durcir, ce qui prit quelque minutes : le temps que Ron prenne confiance et se relaxe totalement. Il continuait de toucher intiment Ron lorsqu'il se pencha vers l'oreille du roux.

- « Vu que je suis ton jouet, que veux-tu ? » demanda Zabini d'une voix coquine.

Ron siffla et attrapa Blaise par le bras pour le faire asseoir à califourchon sur le siège de toilettes. Ensuite, le rouquin pencha Blaise sur lui et donna un subtil coup de hanche plus que suggestif tout en gémissant. Le serpentard sourit de plus bel, détacha les boutons de son pantalon, l'abaissa et ôta son sous-vêtement en libérant ainsi sa propre érection. Il frotta cette dernière à celle de Ron qui couina de désir et entrouvrit la bouche pour respirer plus facilement. Le métis prit sa baguette et lança un sort sur son pénis afin de le lubrifier. Une fois l'intention faite, il se positionna à l'entrée de l'anus de Ron. Zabini inspira et commença à pénétrer Ron qui cria légèrement sous l'intrusion. Le serpentard s'arrêta mais récolta aussitôt un grognement de protestation. Il donna donc un autre coup de rein pour entrer entièrement en Ron et ce dernier cria directement de plaisir dès que Blaise toucha sa prostate. Le rouquin s'accrocha aux bras de Zabini qui agrippaient ses hanches en faisant venir plus facilement son corps dans le sien. Le mannequin effectuait ses mouvements avec une lenteur agonisante qui faisait suffoquer Ron de plaisir. Il prenait un malin plaisir à alterne surface et profondeur, maltraitant ainsi délicieusement sa prostate que rarement ce qui décuplait le plaisir chez Weasley quand il touchait la glande sensible. Ron écartait de plus en plus les cuisses, laissant ainsi libre cours à des mouvements plus amples pour Zabini, et arquait son dos sous le plaisir de plus en plus flagrant. La tête de son érection commençait à suinter et Blaise la prit dans sa main pour la masturber énergiquement. Ron cria plus fort dès qu'il sentit cette main s'ajouter aux mouvements intimes. Le serpentard se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas jouir en l'home à qui il faisait l'amour et se jura de tenir jusqu'à ce que Ron jouisse le premier. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer puissamment après quelques minutes de traitement sous cette main et ce pénis qui le propulsaient au septième ciel. Il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque tandis que Zabini se retirait rapidement pour se masturber à cette vision et pour mieux se répandre dans sa main en criant de plaisir sous le regard brûlant de Ron qui reprenait son souffle.

Les deux jeunes homes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quand un cri leurs perça les tympans. Ils tournèrent le regard vers la source de ce hurlement et virent Mimi Geignarde qui restait suspendue dans les airs, évanouie.

- « On dirait qu'on s'est trompé de porte, on n'a pas pris la gauche ? » s'étonna Blaise.

Ils réfléchirent tout deux et soupirèrent en même temps. Ils avaient véritablement pris la droite : celles, hors-service, des filles. Ron regarda le fantôme avec un air de dégoût.

- « Pauvre Mimi ! » déclara Ron faussement peiné en faisant éclater de rire Blaise « Au moins, ça lui apprendra à jouer les voyeuses ! » développa-t-il alors qu'il se rhabillait sous les yeux gourmands du vert et argent.

* * *

Harry attendait Ron dans le dortoir. Ca allait bientôt faire ¾ d'heure qu'il était aux toilettes ! Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte quand cette dernière se fracassa sur lui en dévoilant son meilleur ami. Ron se pétrifia en voyant Harry se tenir la tête et tituber dans la chambre. Il se confondit en excuses et referma la porte pour aider Harry, qui se massait le crâne, à atteindre son lit.

- « Ca va, vieux ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « Ouais… » croassa Harry, ses tempes lui faisaient un mal de chien. « Mais toi, tu vas encore mieux. D'où te vient cette énergie ? » bredouilla Harry en recommençant à voir un Ron et non trois.

Ron arbora immédiatement un rouge cramoisie impressionnant et détourna le regard de son meilleur ami qui haussa un sourcil.

- « Ron ? » appela Harry en souriant d'anticipation.

- « Je me suis laissé emporter puis avoir par Zabini. » annonça-t-il en croisant les bras et en refusant de regarder le Survivant qui souriait.

- « Et ? » incita Harry.

- « Et j'ai couché avec lui. » asséna platement le rouquin en rougissant encore plus si c'était humainement possible.

- « Tu as quoi ? » demanda Harry sous le choc.

- « Je n'ai pas su me retenir et il m'a eu en plus ! Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes quand il est arrivé et il a essayé de rompre la glace avec moi. Il m'a plus vexé qu'autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il m'assure qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrais pour obtenir mon pardon. Je me suis dit que j'allais le faire marcher et le faire fuir pour qu'il me laisse en paix. Je lui ai donc proposé de devenir mon jouet sexuel. Non, Harry, ne me coupe pas ! – prévint-il en voyant le Rouge e Or ouvrir la bouche – Je suis allé aux toilettes le temps qu'il réfléchisse et il a accepté. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé avec le même air que Crabbe devant une interro et Zabini m'a poussé dans une cabine et … Et voilà, quoi… » expliqua Ron en regardant obstinément le mur.

Gros silence puis…

- « Dans les toilettes ? » hurla de rire Harry qui se plia en deux en se tenant les côtés sous le regard ahuri de son meilleur ami.

- « Hen, ça va, hein ! » bredouilla Ron qui ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer devant l'attitude du jeune homme.

- « Là, tu as fait fort !!! » dit Harry en s'étouffant de rire.

- « Le pire c'est qu'on s'est trompé de toilettes. On était dans les toilettes des filles surveillées par Mimi… » avoua le rouquin alors qu'Harry hurla encore plus de rire en tapant sur son matelas.

Ron osa un petit sourire et finalement, il se coucha sur le dos dans son lit et mit ses mains sous sa tête. Harry se calma et dévisagea son ami en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « C'était bien au moins ? » interrogea-t-il curieusement.

- « Le pied total. Et ce n'était que la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble. » répondit Ron en rougissant encore avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux « Tu devrais te jeter à l'eau avec Rogue ! Crois-moi ! » asséna-t-il avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un claquement de doigts et de se coucher.

- « Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité tant qu'il ne voudra pas avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi ! » répondit sérieusement le jeune homme.

- « Franchement, Harry, avec tout le respect que je te dois, si Rogue ne t'a pas encore largué, c'est qu'il t'aime… » murmura Ron d'une voix fatiguée avant qu'Harry n'entende des ronflements s'élever dans les airs.

Il resta immobile sur son lit mais ne répondit rien à Ron. Le Survivant se mit à réfléchir sans bouger pour sombrer ensuite dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Voilà :P Fin du chapitre sept et donc je m'en vais de ce pas écrire le huitième :P J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, il était long et très 'chassé-croisé' et maintenant, on rentre plus dans le rating :P Si je ne poste pas avant, passez tous(tes) un joyeux Noël ;)

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le chapitre huit *motivée!!!!!!!* Je me suis amusée à l'écrire :P C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis allée plus vite :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira :P Merci pour les reviews.

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Et bien je poste avant Noël, mais merci et à toi aussi :P

Zekiro : Rââââ XDDDDDDDDD Je sais é_è Mais j'avais la flemme après 19 pages word XD è_é Tu vénères ma fic ? XD Comment est-ce possible à ce point ? XD

Sahada : Question spectateur, ce sera pour le neuvième chap :P

Mamanline : Il faudra patienter encore un peu pour le lemon HP/SS XD J'avoue que le chapitre précédent est chaud... mais en même temps, on est tous des pervers dans l'âme je pense XD

Cleo McPhee : Merci ;) Voici la suite ;)

Zel'miane : Merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

Tania-Sama : Grandiose ? XDDD Oui, cadeau de Noël à l'avance quoique si je finis ma fic demain, se sera la cadeau avec des lemons XD J'avais trop envie de travestir Sirius (le pauvre, je le malmène XD) Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi ;)

Marjorie59 : C'est en voie ;) Merci de me suivre :P

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec pour cadeau une migraine due à sa longue veillée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vitreux à Ron qui dormait paisiblement et le maudit pour avoir remué ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit sa toilette et mit ses lentilles. Le jeune murmura un sort et constata qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Il se promit de massacrer Ron à son réveil. Harry sortit du dortoir et s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune placé en face de la cheminée. Tout bouillonnait dans son esprit.

Vers six heures du matin, il entendit quelqu'un descendre et vit deux jambes parfaitement épilées jaillir des escaliers suivies d'une touffe de cheveux roux.

- « Oh mince, Ron, on va pouvoir te confondre avec Ginny maintenant que tu es épilé ! » rigola Harry alors que Ron s'asseyait en faisant une grimace.

- « Wouah Harry ! Je t'applaudis, t'as mangé un Rogue ou quoi ? Ah non, j'avais oublié, vous n'avez encore rien fait ! » répliqua Ron alors qu'Harry rougissait et s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil.

- « Bonjour l'humeur et le soutient ! » déclara le jeune homme.

- « J'ai un peu mal, vois-tu. Et vu que la position assise est un peu désagréable pour le moment, j'ai tendance à être irritable » expliqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

- « Tu paies ton plaisir quoi ! » conclut Harry.

- « Oui ! Mais quel plaisir ? Je paierai tout l'or du monde pour en avoir des pareils ! » affirma Weasley en mettant mal à l'aise Harry.

Ron regarda Harry en biais. Depuis qu'il savait que son meilleur ami était avec Rogue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le remuer dans tout le sens possibles et inimaginables. D'ailleurs, Harry sortit du dortoir en courant et Ron croisa les jambes, satisfait. Rogue pourra le remercier plus tard !

* * *

Harry arriva devant la porte des appartements de son compagnon et tambourina à cette dernière.

Severus se réveilla à ce son mélodieux en grommelant. Il pensa étriper ce sadique qui osait venir le réveiller de si bonne heure. Il tenta de se relever mais fut brutalement ramené face contre l'oreiller : il venait de poser son coude pour s'appuyer… sur ses –désormais- très longs cheveux. Il jura, rejeta sauvagement sa chevelure en arrière et se leva d'un pas furibond. Il parcourut ses appartements en maudissant tout le monde magique et ouvrit brutalement sa porte, prêt à engueuler le gêneur, lorsque son regard noir et froid se heurta à un vert et doux.

- « Je peux entrer, Severus ? A moins que je ne te dérange ? » demanda timidement Harry.

Rogue s'écarta directement et laissa passer le jeune homme avant de claquer la porte précipitamment. Il se retourna, regarda Harry qui s'était pétrifié et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien rangé dans son appartement.

- « C'est encore plus en bordel que dans ma valise ! » s'étonna Harry alors que son professeur rougissait.

- « Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ni la volonté de ranger mes affaires ces temps-ci. » expliqua Severus en rangeant le cafarnaum d'un seul coup de baguette.

Harry prit la liberté de s'asseoir dans le canapé et tapota de sa main la place à côté de lui. Rogue obéit silencieusement et, une fois assis, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- « Tu tombes bien, Harry. Je voulais parler de quelque chose avec toi. De quelque chose de sérieux plus précisément…» commença l'aîné alors que le cadet eut un frisson de frayeur et que ses yeux reflétait l'anticipation due au ton solennel employé.

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux abyssaux de son compagnon pour encourager ce dernier à continuer.

- « Vois-tu, j'arrive à un stade où j'aimerais véritablement m'installer et vivre avec la personne que j'aime. Et cette personne, c'est toi Harry. Je te veux toi et pour toujours. J'ai réalisé que je ne vivais que pour toi et seulement toi seul. Je sais que je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse avec toi au début mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'un gamin entêté comme toi. Avant que tu ne répondes, je vais te dire ce que j'attends d'une relation sérieuse. D'abord, quand je suis avec quelqu'un, je suis fidèle et j'exige la même chose de mon partenaire. Ensuite, vu que je m'attache, je suis d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité crasses que peu savent supporter. J'ajouterai que je voudrais te voir tout les jours sous peine de dépérir ou d'être en proie à un extrême malaise ou une mauvaise humeur. Et Harry, je te préviens, si tu acceptes, tu viendras vivre avec moi et personne d'autre. Pour finir et pour faciliter les choses, je veux que l'on s'affiche ensemble pour pouvoir profiter pleinement. » expliqua Severus.

Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Goyle devant un gâteau. Non, il rêvait. Rogue amoureux. Et de lui. Rogue qui voulait s'installer. Et avec lui.

- « Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu n'es pas sûr et que tu veux réfléchir, je ne me fâcherai pas et je… » bredouilla péniblement Harry.

Severus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et embrassa tendrement le jeune homme alors qu'il était en proie à un futur monologue incertain. Harry gémit et plaça ses mains autour de la nuque de son homme.

- « Harry, je t'aime. » chuchota tout simplement Severus en enlaçant délicatement le jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'agrippa au dos du professeur et lui dit aussi les trois mots qui comptaient tant pour chacun des deux. Severus se sentit rassuré et heureux. Tout ce qu'il importait, c'était qu'il serait avec Harry maintenant. Le Rouge et Or se coucha doucement sur le canapé et Rogue suivit le mouvement en reprenant amoureusement les lèvres de son cadet. Leur baiser s'approfondit mais quelque chose gênait l'homme. Il cessa leur étreinte et dévisagea Harry qui s'humectait les lèvres.

- « Harry… pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas être plus entreprenant aujourd'hui ? » chuchota Severus.

- « Et bien, Ron m'a ouvert les yeux et je pense que se serait une bonne chose de passer à l'acte. » répondit Harry à voix basse en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son homme.

Le regard de Rogue s'éteint directement, il se releva et s'assit à côté d'Harry en croisant les bras et les jambes.

- « Weasley n'a pas à donner son avis sur notre relation et à inciter à quoique se soit. La question est : est-ce que tu le veux ? Et si oui, est-ce que tu te sens prêt ? Si la réponse est 'non' à une de ses deux questions, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter les conseils de Ron en matière de sexe. » déclara froidement Rogue « Alors ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa et se mit à réfléchir. Si il le voulait ? Bien sûr ! Maintenant, si il se sentait prêt… Harry baissa la tête et rougit légèrement.

- « Là, tu vois ! On allait faire une erreur ! » démontra Severus.

- « Comment as-tu su ? » questionna un Harry embarrassé.

- « Ces choses-là se sentent dans les moments d'intimité. Tu t'es grillé tout seul. J'ai directement compris que tu n'étais pas spontané dans ta démarche, tu étais calculateur et ça s'est ressenti lorsqu' on s'embrassait, c'est tout ! » répondit gentiment Rogue en souriant d'un air indulgent au jeune homme.

Harry devint cramoisie de confusion et de gêne. Severus se pencha et l'enlaça, lui procurant ainsi un véritable cocon de sécurité, de bien-être et d'amour.

* * *

La rentrée frappait déjà à la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Tout les élèves débarquaient par le Poudlard Express et c'était véritablement la cohue. Le concours aurait lieu le samedi même et l'excitation montait considérablement surtout lorsque les nouvelles se répandirent. On chuchotait que Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger sortaient ensemble depuis les vacances et tout le monde trouvait bizarre la nouvelle entente entre Weasley et Zabini. Tout les élèves prenait le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, contents de se retrouver. Albus Dumbledore regardait tout ce petit monde joyeux avec un regard bienveillant de papy gâteau. Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie en attendant le concours surtout que les jumeaux, les professeurs et Crivey étaient revenus de leurs vacances. Le château allait être témoin d'une activité surprenante surtout que toute la gente féminine bavait tant au sens propre qu'au figuré devant les candidats – sauf Crabbe et Goyle – même pour Rogue qu'elles trouvaient toutes sexy depuis qu'il s'était arrangé.

* * *

Les potions frémissaient dangereusement tout comme les filles. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait neuf candidats sur les douze dans la classe. Hermione s'était installée à côté de Draco –la mâchoire de Pansy alla se fracasser au sol – et Ron fit de même à côté d'un Zabini aux anges. Rogue leva un sourcil suspicieux et expliqua la potion alors que toutes buvaient ses paroles, au grand dam d'Harry qui, lui aussi, était dévoré des yeux dès qu'il apparaissait quelque part.

Parvati et Lavande gloussèrent. Une fois de trop. Dans un spasme, Lavande jeta malencontreusement un crochet de serpent et sa potion explosa en plein sur Ron qui était assis au banc devant elle. Il se retrouva aspergé d'un liquide particulièrement poisseux et mal odorant. Rogue considéra la situation, il savait pertinemment que la mixture était inoffensive en cas d'erreur mais envoya Ron faire un tour à l'infirmerie en étant chaperonné par Blaise. Au moins, ça faisait deux nuisances en moins !

* * *

Ron pestait tout haut contre 'cette bécasse avec qui je suis sorti et qui n'est bonne qu'à glousser comme une poule !' ce qui fit beaucoup rire le métis. Ce dernier regarda Ron et vit qu'il n'avait manifestement rien si il maudissait aussi bien la terre entière et sourit malicieusement. Il attrapa Ron par la taille et le poussa dans un renfoncement sombre de couloir. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

- « Pourquoi dans le couloir ? » ricana Weasley.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Blaise en déshabillant partiellement Ron avant de faire de même pour lui.

- « Et si on nous voit ? » demanda le Gryffondor alors qu'il se faisait plaqué contre le mur et soulevé dans les airs par le métis.

- « Personnellement ? Je m'en fiche éperdument tant que je suis avec toi ! » répliqua Zabini en pénétrant Ron alors que ce dernier le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux avant de se laisser complètement aller aux plaisirs de la chair avec le serpentard.

* * *

- « Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour faire régner le chaos sur Poudlard comme vous l'avez fait avec Dolores Ombrage. Je veux absolument que les candidats et leurs amis proches soient obligés de s'isoler la vieille du concours pour les contraindre à passer la nuit à part. Suis-je assez clair et est-ce dans vos cordes ? » demanda Dumbledore dans sa robe pourpre de chef secte.

- « Vous vous adressez aux Weasley, professeur ! » répliqua Fred.

- « Chers collègues, je compte sur vous pour les aider ! » intima-t-il au se tournant vers les autres silhouettes.

Cri bestial en guise de réponse positive.

- « N'hésitez pas à convoquer ainsi que réquisitionner Peeves et Monsieur Crivey pour parfaire votre organisation ! Je veux que tout commence demain et que le vendredi soit synonyme d'apothéose pour nos plans ! » déclara le mage blanc en déclenchant un nouveau cri guerre scandé par ses partisans.

* * *

_mardi _

Le château se réveilla paisiblement avant d'être secoué par un hurlement commun et strident suivi d'un soupir énorme de contentement. Sauf de la part des candidats. Toutes les photos de ces derniers s'étalaient dans tout les couloirs où les participants prenaient outrageusement des pauses sexy en regardant d'un air gêné les gens qui les dévisageaient. Excuse de Dumbledore : 'C'est pour la promo du concours voyons !' avait-il expliqué aux concurrents qui tombèrent des nues. C'était insupportable de voir toutes les filles fantasmer et s'extasier devant les portraits truqués, qualité Weasley.

* * *

_Mercredi_

Peeves prit la relève. Il se montra particulièrement infernal en braillant des chants sans équivoques sur chacun des candidats. Il renversa un pot de peinture verte et, apparemment, indélébile sur Draco, l'envoyant ainsi l'infirmerie. L'esprit frappeur bombarda Crabbe et Goyle de gâteaux. Le petit homme avait teint tout les vêtements de Sirius en rose, leurs avaient ajouté de la dentelle et criait 'Sissi est lààààààààààààààààà' dans tout les couloirs en suivant Sirius comme un petit chien. A Harry, il suspendit ses caleçons à travers toutes la Grande Salle avec Neville pour bonus, pour Ron, il le ligota et épila son torse avec une pince. Il décida cependant d'épargner Dean et Seamus qui ne l'inspiraient pas et préféra ne pas s'attaquer au professeur Rogue – celui-ci pouvait très bien appeler le Baron Sanglant à sa rescousse en cas de pépins – par contre Lupin… Il se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvements en tenue de sado-maso avec un collier de molosse autour du coup en plein cours avec les troisièmes années.

* * *

_Jeudi_

La tournante des enfers continua et ce fut alors le tour des professeurs et du directeur de déployer leurs talents machiavéliques. Il y eut un grand renforts de mises en scène, de coups calculés, de mélo-drames qui faisaient fondre la gente féminine en ayant pour acteurs – évidemment et à leur insu – les candidats qui se demandaient vraiment où était passée l'autorité. Sirius crut donc que Remus était atteint d'un cancer en phase terminale grâce à MacGonagall, Rogue goba qu'Harry s'était fait battre par un septième année de Poufsouffle et se rua à ses pieds en étant aux petits soins pour lui et ça devant tout les soupirs de la gente féminine avec pour traduction 'Oh c'est chou !' et des évanouissements en cadeau sans coûts de transports pour l'infirmerie. Ron et Neville eurent la paix tandis que Seamus et Dean se retrouvèrent dans une mêlée de groupies lorsque Dumbledore révéla 'accidentellement' qu'ils jouaient des instruments moldus. Draco eut le bon soin de se planquer derrière Hermione et de passer dans les couloirs comme un voleur et en coups de vent.

* * *

_Vendredi_

L'apocalypse. Toute la secte s'était regroupée dans un ultime effort qui se solda par une émeute. Harrry courait à en perdre haleine aux côtés de ses compagnons d'infortune alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par un véritable troupeau assoiffé de sang. Seul refuge : la salle sur demande. Tout les candidats suivis d'Hermione et de Zabini s'y enfermèrent.

- « Quelqu'un peut me dire comment diable on en est arrivé là ? » hurla Sirius au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- « Du calme, le molosse ! Je vais te dire, moi, comment en s'est retrouvé ici ! » cracha Rogue en reprenant son souffle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous dans des poufs moelleux.

Severus ouvrit la bouche quand des coups puissants et des cris retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte blindée qui tressauta tout de même dans ses gonds .

- « Je souhaite que la porte d'entrée disparaisse et que la pièce soit insonorisée ! » souhaita Remus dont les demandes furent exaucées « Vas-y, Severus, tu peux y aller ! » affirma le lycan.

Rogue prit son inspiration et débuta.

_**Flash-back**_

Rogue en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre des gloussements, des commentaires, des rumeurs sur tout les candidats et en particulier sur lui et Harry. Ça devenait invivable et le harcèlement des plus acharnées commençait vraiment à se faire cruellement sentir.

Le maître des potions tenta de se calmer avant de faire entrer les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il se leva et envoya valdinguer la porte contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant qui n'eut… aucun effet. Rogue regarda ses élèves et virent que les garçons semblaient ricaner tandis que les filles rougissaient méchamment. Il perçut un mouvement discret de la part d'une de ses élèves qui semblait vouloir cacher quelque chose. Il se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair en confisqua une espèce de sac en toile. Après avoir enlevé une bonne dizaine de points à Serdaigle, il ouvrit le sac et regarda son contenu. Des photos. Des montages scrupuleusement réalistes pour être plus précis. Des montages explicites de lui et d'Harry ainsi que d'autres couples formés par les candidats. Rogue blêmit d'un seul coup pour piquer un fard magistral.

- « Regardez ! Il rougit ! C'est que les photos sont vraies ! » s'exclama un fille de Poufsouffle.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la referma aussitôt en se sentant noyé dans une nuées de bras et de jambes avec des questions sur sa relation avec le Survivant. Il hurla un bon coup et prit la fuite avec tout ses élèves à ses trousses.

Il courait à s'en déchirer les poumons alors qu'il entendait ses poursuivants lui crier des questions toutes plus mal placées les unes que les autres. A un détour de couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle qui s'en allaient en cours de métamorphose et Justin en botanique. Il se figea.

- « Professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez pas cours ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Severus répondit mais sa réponse fut entièrement couverte par un cri de guerre.

- « Il est là ! » cria quelqu'un.

Rogue se retourna en vitesse et vit qu'il se faisait rattraper.

- « Il y a Harry avec lui ! Chopez-les !!!!!!!! » hurla Romilda Vane, hystérique.

Les deux concernés déglutir et Severus attrapa le bras d'Harry avant de se mettre à courir. Leurs compagnons se regardèrent puis se lancèrent à leur poursuite quand ils virent que certains les montraient du doigt en leurs lançant des regards vicieux.

* * *

Dumbledore marchait tranquillement dans un couloir lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Il n'eut que le temps de regarder à terre pour ensuite voir la cause de ce remue-ménage qui, en l'occurrence, arrivait droit sur lui en criant. Albus se plaqua contre un mur juste à temps et laissa passer la plupart des candidats. Une fois le danger passé, le directeur se décolla du mur et rigola doucement avant d'entendre des hurlements bestiaux et de se faire poussé manu militari contre le mur en se faisant étouffer.

* * *

Remus et Sirius discutaient tranquillement devant la salle de classe du loup-garou quand ils sentirent un séisme. L'animagus réagit comme si c'était banal alors que Remus déballait sa théorie sur les phénomènes naturels quand ils entendirent la voix de Ron résonner dans le couloir.

- « On les embarque sinon ils vont se faire massacrer ! »

- « Hein ? » dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se retrouver propulser au-dessus des têtes des garçons qui les portaient alors que le couple criait de surprise.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps d'entendre des « Kiâââââââââââââ !!!!!!!!!!!!! » qui provenaient du début du couloir avant de se faire jeter dans une salle.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

- « En gros, on est ici par ta faute, Servillus ! » conclut Sirius.

- « Tu as de la pâtée dans les oreilles ou tes puces te démangent de trop pour m'écouter ? Ils ont fait des photos truquées assez explicites de chacun d'entre nous avec un autre candidat ! J'ai entrevu des autres qui mettaient en scène d'autres concurrents qu'Harry et moi ! » rétorqua Severus d'une voix polaire.

Gros silence.

- « Donc on est coincé ici à moins que l'on veuille se faire charcuter à vif ou harceler de questions ? » demande Draco.

- « Exact. De plus, j'ai vu que Peeves complotait avec les jumeaux ce matin et ils avaient l'air de bien rigoler… » murmura douloureusement Remus.

Nouveau silence cuisant avant un soupir énormément plaintif.

- « Je pense que c'est plus prudent pour vous de rester dormir aussi ! » déclara une voix au fond de la salle.

Tous se retournèrent et virent un Albus Dumbledore particulièrement souriant.

- « VOUS ! » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson avec des accents meurtriers bien sentis.

- « Et bien oui. Il y a pour le moment une certaine… agitation due à votre présence dans le château. Même si nous avons calmé la situation, je suis prêt à mettre ma main dans le chaudron en affirmant que tout recommencera dès que vous aurez mis le nez dehors. En conséquence, vous devrez rester ici jusqu'au concours, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à demain soir ! » chantonna gaiement le mage blanc aux visages déconfits à qui il s'adressait. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu, vous allez manger ici ainsi que dormir. J'ai pensé que des futons seraient agréables. Si il vous faut quelque chose, vous connaissez le principe : demandez-le. Sur ce, je m'en vais ! » rassura-t-il avant de passer dans l'embrasure d'une porte qui disparut aussitôt.

- « Vieille gargouille ! » siffla Rogue qui fut approuvé, à la surprise générale, par Black.

* * *

Harry se demandait sérieusement si la cohabitation n'allait pas finir en bagarre. Sirius et Severus n'en manquaient pas une seule au plus grand plaisir des spectateurs mais pour le plus grand malheur de leur amant respectif. Le dîner avait même tourné en une bataille de purée entre Draco et Ron qui étaient secondés de Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que de Dean et Seamus tandis que les deux ennemis que l'on connaît parfaitement s'échangeaient copieusement tout les commentaires qu'ils rêvaient de dire. Après le dîner – Ô miracle – une accalmie passa et Haeey en profita.

- « Vous ne voulez pas jouer aux cartes par hasard ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix résolue.

Tout ses colocataires se retournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent avant de lui sourirent à pleines dents.

Harry invoqua mentalement le jeu souhaité et compta les joueurs à qui il avait ordonné de se mettre assis en cercle pour qu'il puisse circuler au milieu. Cette introduction avait eu le don de piquer la curiosité de chacun. Harry sortit les cartes, se plaça debout dans le cercle et débuta l'explication.

- « Le _Loup-Garou_ ! » annonça-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Lupin en le perçant du regard ce qui eut le don de rabaisser le lycan sur son pouf alors qu'il rougissait et fusillait Harry du regard.

- « Euh… Pas celui-là ! Je parle du jeu de cartes ! Désolé Remus ! » bafouilla le jeune homme alors que Sirius pointait Lupin du doigt et se foutait ouvertement de sa poire.

- « Pas grave, Harry. Ton rire est disgracieux pour une jeune fille de ce monde, _Sissi_ » cracha le loup-garou d'un ton venimeux à sa chère moitié très compréhensive qui la ferma aussitôt.

Le Rouge et Or eut la pensée furtive que Remus savait de mieux en mieux contrôler Sirius.

- « Je disais donc 'Le _Loup-Garou_''. C'est un jeu de groupe où chacun à une carte qu'il doit tenir secrète aux autres. Je vais vous les distribuer après vous les avoir expliquées. Quand vous la recevrez, vous la regarderez discrètement et vous la poserez, face-cachée, devant vous. Nous sommes 14 mais je fais l'animateur donc ça nous fait 13 cartes. Ceci – il montra une carte tribale – est le symbole des villageois. Ils n'ont pas de rôle spécial. Par contre cette carte – il montra celle d'une sorte de chien coloré en noir et rouge avec un fond en spirale – est celle d'un loup-garou. Ils sont plusieurs et se concertent silencieusement chaque tour pour éliminer quelqu'un. Celle-là – il montra une carte bizarroïde où il y avait un œil et une boule de cristal – est celle de la voyante. A chaque tour, elle peut voir une carte de son choix. Ensuite vient Cupidon – il montra une carte décorée d'un arc à flèches sur fond bleu – lui, il choisit deux amoureux et c'est tout. Le seul problème, c'est que si un des deux amoureux meurt, l'autre aussi ! C'est beau l'amour… Et la dernière – il montra celle d'une femme en train de danser avec des potions et un chaudron – représente la sorcière. Elle a droit à deux potions : celle de vie et celle de mort. Elle ne peut utiliser ses potions qu'une seule et unique fois. Compris ? » interrogea-t-il.

Mouvements de tête affirmatifs.

- « Pour ce qui est du déroulement, vous devez simplement obéir à mes ordres. Je m'explique : quand je vous dit « Le village s'endort » tout le monde ferme les yeux ! Puis, petit à petit, je vais réveiller les différentes cartes en disant, par exemple, « Les loups-garous se réveillent ! » là, ceux qui ont la carte du loup-garou ouvrent les yeux mais ne bougent pas et ne disent rien. Ils se décident silencieusement pour celui qu'ils veulent éliminer en le pointant du doigt puis ils renferment les yeux une fois leur choix effectué. Ensuite, j'invoque la voyante de la même manière qui me désigne une carte qu'elle désire voir et ainsi de suite avec chaque rôle et pour chaque tour. A la fin de la nuit, je dirai « Le village se réveille ! », tout le monde ouvrira les yeux et j'annoncerai le mort déchiqueté par les loups-garous. Le conseil pourra alors commencer et vous lancerez des accusations puis voterez pour la personne que vous désirerez éliminer. Le but est d'éliminer tout les loups-garous. Vous suivez ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Nouveaux hochements positifs.

- « J'ai mis trois loup-garous dans la partie. » les informa-t-il en distribuant les cartes.

Chaque joueur prit la sienne soigneusement et la regarda en la cachant des yeux de ses voisins puis la posa devant lui, face-cachée, comme Harry l'avait expliqué.

- « Bien, nous pouvons commencer ! Après une soirée très éprouvante pour le village – certains grognèrent au souvenir des événements -, tout les habitants s'endorment comme des masses. » Harry fut satisfait de voir que tout le monde avait les yeux clos « Et je réveille maintenant… Cupidon ! » annonça-t-il mais en ne voyant personne ouvrir les yeux « Cupidon… ouvre les yeux ! Enfin, celui qui a reçu la carte avec un arc à flèches ! » dit Harry en se disant que la félicité avait été de courte durée.

Là, il vit que Zabini avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait avec un regard d'excuse. Il remarqua aussi qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry lui intima de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et en faisant les gros yeux.

- « Cupidon… Choisis les deux âmes que tu veux lier ! » ordonna Harry en regardant Zabini tout en marchant à travers le cercle.

Le métis réfléchit puis pointa du doigt Draco et Hermione en ricanant discrètement. Harry marcha vers les désignés.

- « Cupidon se rendort et les personnes que je viens de toucher du doigt se réveillent pour prendre connaissance de leur âme sœur ! » annonça Harry qui se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant le rougissement fulgurant de Draco et d'Hermione lorsqu'ils ont croisé leur regard. « Les amoureux, vous pouvez vous rendormir ! » pouffa le jeune homme qui n'avait que faire du regard meurtrier du blond.

Il continua de marcher en milieu du cercle.

- « J'implore maintenant les sales bêtes, les loups-garous ! Afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir d'un corps frais et encore chaud qui dort tranquillement ! » déclara le Rouge et Or avec de accents de pseudo-suspens.

Il fut atterré de voir que les loups-garous n'étaient autre que Severus, Sirius et Neville. Autrement dit, les deux professeurs allaient s'entre-tuer dans les plus brefs délais et Neville n'aura pas son mot à dire sous peine de se liquéfier sur place.

- « Les lycans, je vous prie de vous mettre d'accord _silencieusement _– il insista sur ce mot alors que les deux ennemis se trucidait déjà du regard – en pointant du doigt votre victime. » dit le jeune homme en regardant sévèrement les deux hommes.

Rogue croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne et Sirius se renfrogna. Severus balaya son regard puis montra Ron. Sirius avait observé le manège et sourit avec un air mauvais et donna son accord imperceptiblement. Le Rouge et Or regarda Neville qui acquiesça sagement.

- « Bien les loups-garous, vous vous rendormez et j'appelle la Voyante ! » annonça Harry en voyant que Crabbe ouvrait paresseusement les paupières « Voyante, désigne-moi un carte que tu désires voir ! » dit Harry d'un ton théâtral en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Crabbe réfléchit – et oui, ça arrive O.o – et désigna… sa propre carte. Le jeune homme le regarda comme le dernier abruti fini mais respecta son choix. Il fit semblant de prendre et de montrer plusieurs cartes avant de mettre celle de Crabbe sous le nez de ce dernier qui, apparemment, fut satisfait.

- « La mystificatrice se rendort ! » grogna Harry en soufflant « Maintenant, la Sorcière, tu as intérêt à rehausser le niveau car c'est beau ! » grinça-t-il en jetant un sale regard à la 'voyante' qui n'allait pas voir grand chose.

Hermione se réveilla et adressa un grand sourire à Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le Rouge et Or lui rendit son sourire et se sentit sauvé.

- « Voici le mort ! –il désigna Ron du doigt – Veux-tu le faire revivre –il leva son pouce en l'air – ou faire mourir quelqu'un d'autre en plus – il abaissa son pouce – ou encore ne rien utiliser comme potions ? » questionna Harry en étant sûr de la solidarité de la jeune femme qui pourtant hésitait.

- "La Sorcière hésite..." informa Harry en se décomposant sur place.

La Gryffondor réfléchit et fit 'non' de la tête, laissant Harry sur le cul. Il se reprit et fusilla Hermione qui lui tira la langue.

- « Quelle solidarité ! Franchement, bravo ! » siffla Harry « Allez, rendors-toi ! » ordonna-t-il. « Et le village se réveille avec une nuit de carnage sur la conscience car… Ron est mort ! » annonça Harry en retournant la carte de Ron qui suffoqua d'un air outré.

- « Non mais qui sont ces sales bêtes ! Je vais me venger ! Et je ne remercie pas la Sorcière qui a hésité à me sauver ! Sympa ! » grinça-t-il.

- « Ron, t'es mort ! Et un macchabée, ça la boucle ! » l'informa Sirius.

- « Bien, je déclare le conseil ouvert ! » dit précipitamment Harry pour calmer le jeu. « Avez-vous des accusations ? »

Goyle leva lourdement le bras à la surprise générale.

- « J'accuse le professeur Lupin. Ce jeu est débile, tout le monde sait qu'il est un loup-garou ! » déclara le serpentard sous les regards médusés de toute l'assemblée sauf de Crabbe qui approuva vigoureusement.

- « Ahem… d'autres accusations ? » fit Harry en voyant Rogue dépourvu de sourcils qui étaient partis à la conquête du ciel.

- « Moi, j'accuse Monsieur Crabbe d'être atteint de lycanthropie. » susurra doucement Rogue.

- « Motif ? » demanda Harry.

- « Sa tête ne me revient pas et je crois qu'il ne sera pas très utile dans le jeu… De plus, les lycans ne l'ont pas éliminé du premier coup alors qu'il est d'une bêtise affligeante. Je pense qu'il fait partie de la meute ! » démontra posément le professeur austère.

- « Bien, d'autres accusations ? Non ? Votez ! Pour Remus ? –personne ne leva la main, même pas Goyle- Pour Crabbe ? –l'unanimité envoya un punch marteler les airs, même Crabbe – Bon ben Crabbe t'es mort, et il était… la Voyante ! » annonça Harry.

Mécontentement général – certains l'ont feint - vu le rôle de la voyante mais surtout consternation pour celui qui avait obtenu le rôle.

Et les tours se succédèrent. Harry dut ceinturer Ron qui faillit se jeter sur Sirius lorsque ce dernier se réveilla en lui faisant un signe 'coucou' caricatural de Miss. Severus et Sirius fonctionnaient étonnement bien ensemble lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éventrer les autres et en devenaient presque amis. Ainsi Zabini fut trucidé, tout comme Justin et Goyle. Hermione ramena sa propre vie d'outre-tombe et tua Sirius avec sa potion de mort. Enfin une victoire pour le village qui bouillonnait d'excitation. Neville se fit grillé mais il avait eut le temps d'emporter Draco dans la mort avec Hermione à sa suite. Severus demeura le seul loup-garou et manipulait parfaitement tout le monde. Il tua sans ménagements et sans pitié Dean et Seamus pour se retrouver en face à face avec Remus qui fut vite tué au denier tour pour le plaisir des loups-garous. Le village avait gagné quelques victoires mais pas la guerre bien qu'Harry crut à une troisième guerre mondiale à la fin du jeu où les règlements de comptes eurent lieux. Cupidon passa pas loin de se faire frire les ailes par Draco et Hermione, Ron secoua Sirius dans tout les sens avec des promesses de représailles pour avoir failli à la loyauté des Gryffondor, Remus félicita Severus pour avoir berné tout le monde, Crabbe se fit presque assommé par les villageois d'un commun accord et Goyle trembla sous le regard cuisant du vrai lycan de la bande.

Harry regardait ça, assis à côté de Severus. Heureusement que c'était l'heure de se coucher… Ou pas.

* * *

Colin avait tout filmé comme Albus le voulait. Il était resté planqué dans une garde-robe et restait à son poste coûte que coûte. Il avait du se retenir de rire à plusieurs reprises lors du _Loup-Garou_ et maintenant, il devait se tenir particulièrement attentif car la nuit commençait bel et bien maintenant et il était sûr que le village n'allait pas dormir sagement comme tout à l'heure.

- « Salut, Colin, tu te débrouilles ? » demanda Fred en murmurant et en déboulant du passage qui menait à l'armoire.

Le Gryffondor sursauta mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête.

- « On vient t'aider ! » chuchota Georges en arrivant à son tour.

- « Que la fête commence ! » dirent les jumeaux en rigolant.

* * *

Chacun était installé confortablement dans son futon et tous s'étaient placés à une position stratégique pour que personne ne se doute des relations entre les différentes personnes.

_Composition de la chambre par ordre :_

Première rangée : Seamus – Sirius – Ron – Remus – Hermione – Dean – Harry

Deuxième rangée : Severus – Draco – Crabbe – Goyle – Justin – Zabini - Neville

'Parfait !' pensa Fred.

'Que le jeu commence !' anticipa joyeusement George.

GO !

- « Nous demanderons à nos téléspectateurs d'aller coucher les enfants car il est temps ! Et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre émission du soir ! » commenta Fred à voix basse.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'indigna Colin.

- « Les voix-off ! » répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

Crivey soupira et reporta son attention sur les 'endormis'.

- « Aïe ! Fred t'es sur mon pied !!! » pesta George en étouffant un juron.

- « Excuse-moi, je vois rien et il y a peu de place… » s'excusa son jumeau.

- « Silence ! » ordonna Crivey alors que des froissements de tissus se faisaient entendre.

* * *

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il sortait avec Hermione et il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir dormir à ses côtés et il allait la laisser passer ? Refus catégorique. Il retira doucement ses couvertures dans un léger froissement de tissu et rampa vers le futon d'Hermione. Même si il avait mémorisé l'emplacement, il se buta contre plusieurs autres futons à cause de l'obscurité où ils étaient plongés. Il compta le nombre de futons qu'il avait heurtés et calcula qu'il était arrivé à celui de sa copine. Il perçut son visage tendrement posé sur l'oreiller. Il se hissa vers la jeune femme qui se retourna dans son lit. Draco jura et contourna le lit pour se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec Hermione qui se retourna de l'autre côté encore une fois.

'Peut-être que je devrais lui dire que je ne dors pas…' pensa la Gryffondor quand elle vit un bras surgir et prêt à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle tiqua et envoya son poing sur le crâne de Malefoy, l'assommant à moitié. Elle entendit un cri étouffé.

- « Pas la peine de rêver surtout après deux semaines. Je ne suis pas Parkinson, Malefoy ! » murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle récolta un couinement compréhensif et sentit que le jeune homme retournait précipitamment à sa place.

* * *

Rogue, qui était couché sur le ventre et qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés mis sur son oreiller, ricana méchamment en voyant revenir un Draco en mauvais état qui titubait et qui avait du mal à se remémorer comment on faisait pour remettre ses couvertures.

Néanmoins, la tentative de Draco donna des idées. Zabini avait tout observé et se dit quece n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, sauf quand on sortait avec un Gryffondor buté. Peut-être qu'il avait bel et bien un Gryffondor buté mais il ne sortait pas réellement avec lui. Il soupira tristement à cette pensée.

* * *

- « Nous avons eu une superbe tentative d'approche de la part du Prince des Serpentard qui n'avait rien d'un prince charmant pour Granger apparemment ! » ricana Fred.

- « C'était un joli crochet du droit auquel nous venons d'assister ! Hermione vs Draco : 1 – 0 ! Quelle superbe manche, va-t-il réitérer l'exploit ? » fit George d'un ton mystérieux.

- « On dirait que vous commentez un match de catch ! » dit Colin en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle.

- « Du quoi ? » demanda Fred intéressé.

- « Laisse tomber et regarde ! » annonça Colin en souriant et en montrant Zabini.

- « Décidément, les serpents sont de sortie cette nuit ! » s'étonna faussement George.

- « Tu l'as mis en mode 'nocturne' au moins ton engin ? » taquina Fred.

- « Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis sérieux dans mon travail ! » répliqua Colin en souriant.

- « Oh, il se dirige vers Hermione ! » constata George.

- « Non, il continue, regardez ! » observa Fred pour blêmir en même temps que son jumeau.

- « Dans le futon de votre frangin ? Ben dis donc, il s'en passe des choses ici ! » rigola Crivey alors que les jumeaux étaient au bord de la syncope.

* * *

Rogue regarda attentivement le déplacement de Zabini et ne fut pas surpris de le voir se glisser dans le futon de Ron qui grogna. Il pâlit et frisa le vomissement quand il vit que les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient passionnément et décida que pour le bien de son sommeil, il devait s'éloigner de cette nuisance sonore et visuelle : direction le futon d'Harry.

Il passa comme une ombre à travers tout la pièce et se coucha à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit les paupières, sourit et se blottit contre son amant.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » chuchota Harry.

- « Regarde plutôt là-bas… » répondit simplement Rogue de s'installant confortablement.

Harry se redressa quelque peu et vit son meilleur ami avec Zabini. Severus pensa immédiatement que son élève aurait pu servir de veilleuse à toute la chambrée.

- « Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, mais c'est gênant ! Surtout qu'on ne dort pas ! » murmura Harry en bafouillant.

- « On n'a qu'à faire comme si de rien était et essayer de faire abstraction de la libido de Weasley et de Zabini ! » rigola Severus à voix basse alors qu'il enlaçait le jeune homme qui l'avait pris comme oreiller.

* * *

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous mes draps ? » chuchota précipitamment Ron.

- « Je voulais profiter d entre dernière nuit vu que notre accord prend fin demain… » expliqua Zabini avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Ron sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement à l'idée que la fin était proche.

- « D'accord, on peut profiter mais à une condition. Je veux en profiter pleinement en innovant ! » déclara le rouquin à voix basse.

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Ron sourit. Le Gryffondor coucha Zabini sur le ventre et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

- « Dominant, hein ? » ricana le métis.

- « Je n'aime pas la routine, Blaise ! » expliqua Ron en souriant tandis que Zabini était choqué et aux anges : il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Le rouge et Or siffla d'anticipation et écarta un peu plus les jambes de Zabini. Il s'immisça dans l'intimité de son amant lentement mais sûrement. Blaise gémit en se mordant la lèvre et cala ses mouvements sur ceux de Ron. Ce dernier s'était complètement couché sur lui, le visage calé dans sa nuque et ses mains agrippant ses hanches pour faciliter les va et vient. Ron se retira complètement et rentra en Blaise en une brusque fois qui faillit faire crier de plaisir le serpenard si Ron n'avait pas mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour le tenir au silence alors qu'il recommençait plusieurs fois l'expérience avant de poursuivre des mouvements continus et plus rapides en étant tendre avec son compagnon. Tout deux étouffaient leurs gémissements, question de survie, mais ça augmentait considérablement leur excitation respective.

* * *

- « Mais coupe-moi ça ! C'est dégueulasse ! » s'indigna Fred en essayant de ravir la caméra de Colin qui se débattait en filmant.

- « Le directeur veut que je filme tout. Et tout, ça veut dire également ça ! » se défendit Crivey.

- « D'accord mais t'as pas l'âge de regarder ça ! T'es encore nourri au biberon dans le berceau ! » rétorqua George en prêtant main forte à son jumeau.

Alors qu'ils allaient gagner la guerre contre le jeune sorcier, un cri aigu mais étouffé se fit légèrement entendre. Ils se retournèrent et braquèrent leur regard vers le futon du leur frère et vit que tout mouvements avaient désertés les couvertures. Un frisson de soulagement mêlé à l'horreur leurs parcourut l'échine.

* * *

Ron se laissa tomber à côté de Zabini et ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se relever pour s'en aller. Ron le rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de le relâcher. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et le mannequin se dit qu'il y avait peut-être espoir pour avoir une vraie relation avec le rouquin.

* * *

Crabbe se leva avec les yeux vitreux. Ils avaient terriblement besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Se croyant dans son dortoir, il se leva, marcha quelques mètres, baissa son pantalon et urina sur Sirius qui hurla. Rogue se redressa et vit l'infamie commise. Trois secondes de blanc puis il éclata de rire. Sissi jura et ralluma les lumières, se récoltant ainsi un concert de grognements de protestations.

- « Ne faites pas comme si vous dormiez ! » cracha Sirius en regardant le désastre 100% Crabbien.

Il assassina l'élève, retira des points et donna des retenues au serpentard tandis qu'il nettoyait le futon et faisait apparaître un autre par pure sécurité et hygiène.

L'animagus s'apprêtait à éteindre les lampes quand il remarqua que Rogue était dans le lit d'Harry, que Ron et Zabini étaient rouges et essoufflés, qu'Hermione semblait fière de son coup et que Draco était affalé sur son lit et empêtré dans ses draps. Il regarda tout ce beau monde suspicieusement.

- « Sirius, tu veux bien éteindre, dis ? » demanda gentiment mais fermement Remus.

- « Aboie l'ordre, Lupin. Peut-être qu'il comprendra ! » railla Severus alors qu'Harry lui donnait un coup de pieds pour qu'il se taise.

Patmol ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma et plissa les yeux non sur Rogue mais sur la garde-robe du fond qui se mit à trembler.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si c'est normal qu'un point rouge qui clignote se trouve dans l'armoire du fond ? » questionna-t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Hermione en regardant le point rouge avec un froncement de sourcils.

- « C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! » marmonna Sirius en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

Il l'ouvrit brusquement mais personne à l'intérieur et rien qui provoque un point rouge qui clignote. Il haussa un sourcil tandis que Rogue et Lupin le rejoignaient. Après quelques secondes d'inspection, Severus jura en découvrant le passage caché dans l'armoire. Les trois professeurs se regardèrent alors que les élèves les observaient.

- « C'était quoi ? » demanda Draco.

- « Est-ce qu'une caméra peut provoquer un point lumineux comme celui qu'on vient de voir ? » interrogea froidement Rogue en se retournant et en croisant les bras.

- « Oui, quasiment toutes provoque un voyant lumineux qui indique qu'elle fonctionne. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que… » commença Dean.

- « Si, parfaitement Monsieur Thomas. Je pense qu'on nous a filmé à notre insu et que les coupables se sont enfuis par cette trappe. » asséna Rogue dans un silence suivi d'un cri qui traduisait le scandale et l'effarement de chacun.

* * *

- « On a eu chaud ! » soupira Fred.

- « Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Crabbe… » grogna George.

- « Au moins, on a une bonne excuse pour ne pas y retourner ! » s'enquit Colin, embarrassé par ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit.

- « Dois-je comprendre que vous avez déserté votre poste après avoir été presque découverts ? » questionna doucement une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

* * *

Les candidats bouchèrent la trappe avec des sorts puissants et toutes les autres entrées susceptibles pour avoir enfin la paix qu'ils méritaient. Ils s'endormirent avec une envie folle de crucifier Dumbledore.

* * *

Tout Poudlard se réveilla en douceur en ce jour de concours. Les candidats avaient transformé leur chambrée en véritable palace grâce à leurs souhaits et demandes pour améliorer leur confort. Personne ne reparla de la nuit qui venait de se dérouler même si il y avait des séquelles : Draco avait un magnifique coup bleu sur le front, Sirius menaçait de faire sa fête à Crabbe par un simple regard et Ron et Zabini se montraient pensifs et embarrassés.

Ils étaient reclus depuis la vieille et commençaient ardemment à vouloir sortir de leur tanière forcée. D'après le parchemin de Dumbledore – Severus faillit le déchiqueter – tout s'était calmé mais l'effervescence était bel et bien là.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les candidats furent obligés de sortir momentanément pour faire apparaître la salle où se déroulerait 'Mister Poudlard'. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour se préparer et apporter la touche finale. Les concurrents se retrouvèrent sur les gradins chics placés pour le public et observèrent le plateau immense où ils allaient défiler contre leur gré.

Le plateau était fait de verre magique conçu pour scintiller selon les couleurs souhaitées, les gradins étaient composés de sièges moelleux en velours pourpre agrémenté de paillettes d'or. L'éclairage était assuré par des centaines de fées des bois qui voletaient dans la salle ainsi que par des sphères indestructibles et similaires à des bulles d'eau qui renfermaient des lucioles. Tout ça en plus des projecteurs pour le plateau sobrement décoré mais avec goût.

Dumbledore arriva avec ses complices et envoya tout les candidats se changer, se maquiller et s'occuper des autres broutilles. Le concours commençait dans deux heures.

* * *

Voilà, fin du huitième :P J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il m'en reste un à écrire (voire deux mais je ne pense pas) et après ce sera fini pour Mister Poudlard :P Si je suis motivée, vous aurez certainement le neuvième (et potentiellement le dernier) chapitre pour demain !

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le neuvième chapitre et c'est la fin é_è J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci pour les reviews !

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Oui c'est déjà la fin mais j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ;)

Mamanline : XD

Cleo McPhee : Merci :P

Zekiro : Fana partagée XD J'aime aussi bcp tes fic.

Tania-Sama : c'est jeu est une tuerie (6)

Sahada : Tu verras mnt :P

Vampyse : la voici :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Merci de me suivre et de me faire ces compliments :P J'espère que la fin de ma fic te plaira ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

(_nda : je vais vous conseiller des chansons [même si elles ne sont pas vrmt dans ma playlist] pour correspondre avec les passages et imaginer les scènes ;P Les chansons seront en italique. Je vous invite également à ne pas lire d'une traite les passages en musique mais de les lire un à un en s'arrêtant à chaque passage et d'imaginer la scène durant tout le temps de la chanson pour ensuite continuer la lecture. )_

Harry stressait comme un malade. Ça faisait une demi-heure que la rumeur des conversations et de rires s'intensifiait alors qu'il était cloîtré dans les coulisses avec les autres victimes. Tout commencerait dans quelques minutes et il ne s'en sentait ni capable ni l'envie. Il soupira en allant rejoindre Ron qui se maquillait.

* * *

Dumbledore s'installa à la table spécialement dressée pour les professeurs et hocha la tête en regardant les jumeaux qui l'épiaient depuis les coulisses. Les deux Weasley sourirent malicieusement et disparurent derrière le rideau. C'était le signe qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le commencement de la soirée.

- « Salut les gars ! » salua Fred en venant vers Harry et Ron.

- « Vous vous amusez bien ? » continua George.

- « J'avais oublié que vous présentiez le show… » grommela leur frère.

- « Vous êtes la parfaite imitation du Yin et du Yang seulement, je ne sais pas si un d'un vous deux est 'bon' » dit Harry en voyant Fred en blanc avec une cravate noire et George complètement à l'inverse.

- « Tu nous vexes là ! » rigola Fred.

- « Tu as émis la possibilité qu'on ne soit pas tout les deux 'mauvais' ! » s'indigna George alors que les deux Gryffondor éclataient de rire.

- « Non, sans blague, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les coulisses ? Votre place est sur scène ! » demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.

- « Et bien cher petit frère, nous venions vous annoncer à tous… » commença Fred.

- « Que le spectacle commence dans cinq minutes ! Soyez prêt ! » dit George d'une voix forte pour que tout les concurrents entendent.

Grognement général de pure paresse.

- « Nous y allons ! A plus les gars ! » dirent les jumeaux parfaitement synchrones en s'en allant vers la scène.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus et soupirèrent en souriant. On ne les changera jamais.

Les candidats se mirent en file devant les escaliers et attendirent que le rideau se lève pour entrer sur scène deux par deux. Rogue se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui souhaita bonne chance. Le jeune homme lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

* * *

- « Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue au concours de Mister Poudlarddddddddddddddddddddd ! » chauffa Fred en débarquant sur scène en volant sur un balais tandis que son jumeau faisait des acrobaties.

Le public hurla et tapa des pieds sur le sol, imitant ainsi le bruit d'un grondement de tonnerre.

- « Ah les jeunes ! » soupira Albus avec un air nostalgique.

- « Tous des sagouins, oui ! » affirma MacGonagall en jetant un regard perçant à un Poufsouffle de première année particulièrement en fête et en voix.

- « Voyons, Minerva. Ne soyez pas si sévère aujourd'hui ! » rigola doucement le directeur.

Les jumeaux balancèrent des feux d'artifices particulièrement puissants et superbes tout en restant inoffensifs.

- « Ça va Poudlard ? » demanda George en usant du sort du porte-voix.

Cri positif de la part de la foule qui faisait trembler le château et les candidats qui se rongeaient les sangs.

- « Parfait car il va falloir de l'énergie pour ce premier Mister Poudlard ! Trouvez-vous que les concurrents sont à votre goût ? » questionna-t-il en imitant la pose d'un mannequin.

Hurlement spécialement féminin dans la salle, soufflement dans les coulisses.

- « Tant mieux car les voici !!! Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit vos favoris au titre du mec le plus sexy de Poudlard !!! » tonna George. _(junkie XL – Love like Razorblade)_

Salve d'applaudissements dans la salle alors qu'une musique moderne et énergique retentissait et que le rideau tombait pour dévoiler les candidats. Ces derniers commencèrent à descendre les escaliers par ordre de passage :

Neville et Justin (applaudissements)

Dean et Seamus (les Gryffondor s'extasièrent)

Ron et Draco (des cris)

Remus et Sirius (des hurlements)

Severus et Harry (des évanouissements)

Crabbe et Goyle (… cui, cui, cui, cui, *dixit l'oiseau*)

Neville et Justin s'en sortirent plus que bien et Dean descendit majestueusement avec Seamus. Ron et Draco avait parfaitement incarné la haine entre eux déclenchant ainsi une aura irrésistible. Remus et Sirius apportèrent une touche de douceur et d'arrogance tandis qu'Harry et Severus incarnaient le bien et le mal qui s'étaient confrontés jadis. Chacun d'eaux dévoila les escaliers sans encombres – tâche extrêmement délicate quand on voit leur hauteur et leur largeur !- et soufflait mentalement de soulagement pour avoir réussi ce challenge. Tout se déroulait comme prévu quand arriva le dernier duo qui, au contraire des autres, provoqua des évanouissements mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et si ce n'était que ça… Crabbe voulut saluer la foule et ne s'est plus concentré sur ses pieds. Résultat : il trébucha au début des escaliers, tomba comme une grosse masse, roula dans les jambes de Goyle en l'entraînant dans sa chute et les deux Serpentard dévalèrent les marches sur leurs grosses fesses devant un Poudlard particulièrement silencieux avant que Sirius ne se plie en deux et pointe du doigt les élèves en rigolant jusqu'aux larmes. Remus lui donna un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes et l'animagus fit en sorte de se rattraper. Quant à Rogue, il regardait ses élèves et se demandait franchement comment ils pouvaient être à Serpentard et non à Poufsouffle…

- « Ahem… Messieurs, allez à vos places s'il vous plaît ! » intima Fred alors que les deux jeunes hommes se relevaient difficilement et se dirigeait à leur place d'un pas de balourd.

- « Cher public, voici les numéros qui vont vous permettre de déjà voter pour vos préférés : Neville,1, Justin, 2, Dean, 3, Seamus, 4, Ron, 5, Malefoy, 6, le professeur Lupin, 7, Sirius, 8, le professeur Rogue, 9, Harry, 10 et je pense que vous n'aurez pas besoin des deux derniers ! » déclara méchamment George sous l'indignation de son ancienne directrice de maison.

_(Crookers – Put your hands on me)_

Une musique retentit et les candidats commencèrent à danser pour venir un à un sur le podium. Au fur et à mesure, les filles se faisaient leur avis tout comme les garçons et notaient leurs préférés en choisissant soigneusement selon des critères strictes. Le succès fut complet pour chacun – même pour Crabbe et Goyle, vive les elfes qui n'ont pas les mêmes goûts que nous ! – mais Sirius, Remus, Harry et Severus avaient procuré plus de cris et d'applaudissements lorsqu'ils s'étaient avancés vers le devant de la scène en prenant la pose. Sirius avait joué sur son arrogance et sa grâce naturelles pour charmer les demoiselles tandis que Remus avait joué la carte de la timidité mêlée à sa sauvagerie de lycan. Pour le cas d'Harry, sa célébrité et son physique de joueur de quidditch augmenta ses chances de gagner et Severus jouait avantageusement avec son regard froid et profond ainsi qu'avec ses longs cheveux lisses, soyeux et noirs qui tournoyaient autour de lui comme un halo sombre et attirant. Après la chorégraphie, les candidats s'éclipsèrent en coulisse où c'était le bordel et la panique totale pour enfiler la tenue suivante et retoucher le maquillage.

- « Voici une belle mise en bouche du programme ! » déclara George.

- « On dirait même que Crabbe et Goyle n'en n'ont pas eu assez et on voulut avaler l'escalier ! » ironisa Fred sous l'hilarité générale alors qu'un ralenti passait sur les écrans géants latéraux de la scène.

Les ralentis des poses de chaque candidat défilait sur ce dernier après la gamelle des serpentard et les idées se précisaient beaucoup plus.

- « Êtes-vous encore chauds ? » cria Fred.

Un cri commun et enflammé lui répondit.

- « Est-ce que vous en voulez plus ? Si oui, levez-vous et bougez pour accueillir la séquence des tenues quotidiennes ! » déclara George en disparaissant avec son jumeau dans la fumée qui s'accapara la scène. _(Little Boots – New in town_)

L'escalier s'ouvrit en deux et coulissa lentement sur les côtés et révélant les candidats alignés les uns à côté des autres. Ils avancèrent en défiant le public du regard et avec une démarche féline avant de recommencer une chorégraphie effectuée avec le partenaire qu'ils avaient choisi pour descendre l'escalier. Remus réussit un porté avec Sirius, Harry et Severus étaient fluide dans la danse, Ron et Draco exécutaient souplement les mouvements, Neville dut arrêté de danser car Justin lui avait mis un coup mal placé, Dean et Seamus avaient glissé par terre les quatre fers en l'air et Crabbe dut s'arrêter de danser car cet abruti avait avalé de la fumée vu qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa grande bouche. Pourtant, la musique ne s'arrêta pas et une suivante succéda à la première, annonçant ainsi le défilé. (_Scissors Sister – Filthy-Gorgeous)_

Sirius s'avança, sûr de lui, et fit un clin d'œil et un baiser volant à une élève du premier rang qui tomba dans les pommes alors que ses copines sautaient en criant de joie. Remus soupira, marcha droit devant lui et souleva négligemment une mèche de cheveux qui le dérangeait. Et encore du travail en plus pour Pomfresh… Neville tourna sur lui même pour qu'on le voit sur tout ses atouts, déclenchant des sifflements appréciateurs, Seamus s'arrêta devant tout le monde et baissa la tête en rougissant ce qui émut toutes les donzelles, Dean joua le play-boy et prit la pose, Ron arriva d'une démarche dégingandée et Zabini crut mourir à cette vision, Draco arriva avec un balais dans le cul et regarda le foule d'un regard perçant qui terrorisa et attira toutes les filles alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'après Hermione. Quant à Harry, il fit maladroitement ses poses et s'en alla fissa, attendrissant auprès de la gente féminine qui retomba bien vite sur terre en voyant la prestance de Rogue lorsque le professeur se présenta en secouant magnifiquement sa tête pour faire briller ses cheveux pour ensuite jeter un regard moqueur au public. Crabbe suffoquait toujours à quatre pattes tandis que Goyle s'avança afin de se présenter pour l'horreur et la consternation générale.

- « Il faut faire quelque chose avant les maillots de bain sinon mon cœur ne va pas tenir avec ces deux serpents en pleine mutation ! » dit Fred, horrifié.

- « Tracasse, regarde et admire ! » ricana George.

BAM. Un k.o prononcé pour un candidat.

George venait de lancer aimablement une lunette de WC sur Goyle qui tomba à terre. Les deux jumeaux rigolèrent tandis que le public s'esclaffait sauf MacGonagall qui était choquée. Sirius soupira et prit une cheville du jeune homme pour le traîner lamentablement dans les coulisses alors que les autres concurrents y étaient déjà partis pour se préparer à l'élimination. Pomfresh hurla après les jumeaux lorsqu'elle reconnut leur marque de fabrique. Décidément, il adorait les toilettes de l'école !

- « Chers élèves de Poudlard, nous vous prions de bien vouloir voter afin d'élire vos cinq préférés pour les voir défiler en maillot de bain puis en tenue de soirée ! » annonça Fred avec bonne humeur en se dérobant des vociférations de la redoutable infirmière.

Un charivari et une agitation prirent possession du public pendant que ce dernier votait en offrant ainsi quelques minutes de répit aux candidats.

- « Bien ! Nous allons procéder aux dépouillements des votes ! Si les candidats veuillent bien venir se présenter ? » demanda patiemment George.

Les douze victimes revinrent sur la scène, se placèrent et attendirent le verdict.

- « Le premier à se qualifier est… Sirius Black ! » déclara Fred alors qu'une musique similaire à la fête à Neuneu retentissait pour saluer le qualifié qui s'en rendit compte, fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir aux jumeaux qui étaient eux-mêmes hilares.

- « Le deuxième est Remus Lupin ! » continua George alors que la même musique niaise accompagnait le professeur.

- « Vient ensuite Draco Malefoy ! » cracha Fred avec une mauvaise humeur.

- « Harry Potter est bien sûr finaliste ! » cria presque George en applaudissant à toutes rompes.

- « Et pour finir la marche des élus, Severus Rogue l'asocial ! » annonça Fred un brin moqueur pour aussitôt déglutir au retroussement de lèvres vindicatif que son ancien professeur effectua spécialement pour son attention.

- « Merci aux éliminés d'avoir participé et vous êtes priés de débarrasser le plancher, surtout toi, Ron, honte de la famille qui n'est même pas capable de se faire retenir par les filles ! » se moqua George alors que son frangin jurait à voix basse et s'en allait d'un pas vif dans les coulisses sous les rires de l'assemblée.

- « T'es bête ou quoi ? Vu ce qu'il a fait avec Zabini, tu aurais du dire les 'garçons' et non les 'filles' ! » réprimanda son jumeau en chuchotant alors que le fautif se donnait une claque sur le front « Enfin bon… Voici maintenant le défilé des maillots de bain ! Prêtes Mesdames ? » fit Fred d'un ton coquin en bougeant ses sourcils dans un mouvement plus qu'évocateur.

Hurlement d'anticipation tandis que la musique s'élevait dans les airs. _(Natasha Bedingfield – Unwritten)_

Les cinq élus débarquèrent sur la scène en maillot de bain sous tout les regards admiratifs du public. Les filles frémissaient tandis que les garçons jalousaient. Ron regardait son meilleur ami depuis les coulisses quand quelque chose le tira en arrière. Il retourna vivement la tête et vit que Blaise lui faisait signe de venir avec lui. Une fois dans la pièce qui abritait les vêtements et jouxtait la scène, Blaise regarda Ron droit dans les yeux.

- « Weasley, je voulais te demander quelque chose ! » débuta le serpentard d'un voix décidée.

- « Quoi ? Maintenant ? » s'étonna Ron « Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

- « Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Il faut que je sois fixé maintenant ! Si j'ai accepté ton marché ce jour-là, c'est parce que je suis raide dingue de toi depuis quelques mois ! Je voulais passer du temps avec toi autrement que pour se bagarrer ou s'insulter ! Je veux savoir si c'est réciproque et si ça l'est, j'exige d'avoir une relation continue et un temps soit peu sérieuse avec toi ! » débita précipitamment Zabini.

- « Tu exiges ? » releva Ron en haussant les sourcils, amusé « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le début du marché, tu sais ? Je me suis posé beaucoup de question et je ne suis pas sûr… » commença-t-il en faisant trembler de tristesse Zabini « … que je vais résister à la proposition que j'attendais depuis longtemps que tu me fasses ! » termina Ron alors que Blaise relevait la tête et se jetait dans ses bras.

Le Gryffondor prit possession des lèvres de son compagnon et les martyrisa délicieusement en le faisant gonfler grâce à des mordillements doux et à sa langue gourmande. Ron cessa le baiser dès qu'il sentit l'érection du métis qui s'appuyait contre lui. Il réagit directement et chercha des yeux en endroit 'agréable' qu'il trouva en voyant une ancienne coiffeuse. Le Serpentard suivit son regard et sourit lorsqu'il comprit. Zabini attrapa Ron par son t-shirt et le poussa sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le meuble poussiéreux. Le métis reprit la bouche de son Rouge et Or avec passion et tendresse tandis que ce dernier les déshabillait rapidement. Ron posa doucement la main sur la virilité tendue du jeune homme qui glapit de bien-être. Il commença effleurer le membre rigide avec ses doigts avant de le prendre dans sa main et de lui imposer des délicieux mouvements de va et vient qui faisaient gémir Zabini. Ron rougit en voyant le corps de rêve qui tremblait de désir pour lui et tendit une main vers son propre pénis excité. Il commença à se toucher intimement en même temps qu'il masturbait Zabini qui n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante de plaisir. Le Rouge et Or bougeait ses deux mains au même rythme. Il se retenait de jouir et emmenait toujours Blaise à la limite de l'orgasme sans lui plonger. Après quelques minutes, il cessa la gâterie et embrasse fougueusement Zabini alors qu'il collait son corps contre le sien. Il s'attaqua au lobe du serpentard en le pénétrant doucement. Blaise cria de bonheur. Il sentait en lui ce pénis qui n'était dressé que pour lui et qui touchait sa prostate sans relâche. Bientôt, on ne percevait que les souffles rapides et erratiques des deux jeunes hommes dont le vert e argent qui, au bord de la jouissance, se mit à crier sous chaque coup de rein expert du rouquin qui gémissait à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus en son amant. Dans un plaisir immense, Zabini cria en rejetant la tête en arrière et en crispant les jambes autour de la taille de Ron. Ce dernier se mordit à sang pour ne pas jouir en même temps que son compagnon et se retira de l'antre chaude et étroite qui l'avait accueillie. Blaise descendit précipitamment de la coiffeuse et s'agenouilla en prenant dans sa bouche le sexe de Ron qui était encore sous l'emprise d'une érection. Il suffit de quelques mouvements de tête pour que Ron se tende et éjacule en un gémissement long et sourd dans la bouche du serpentard.

Le Gryffondor s'assit à terre pour se reprendre, imité par son compagnon lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant voir un Harry qui piqua un fard instantané. Le jeune homme referma vivement la porte. Ron et Blaise se regardèrent en coin avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Harry était dans les coulisses pendant la pause avant de reprendre avec les tenues de soirée quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son boxer dans la salle aux vêtements. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et ouvrit les portes en découvrant son meilleur ami et Zabini, tout les deux en sueur et reprenant leur souffle, assis par terre en tenue d'Adam. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et referma rapidement la porte sur un éclat de rire.

- « Ça va, Harry ? » s'inquiéta Sirius avant de voir un bras se tendre à travers une fente de la porte pour passer le sous-vêtement d'Harry.

Le jeune homme arracha le vêtement de la main de Ron et murmura un vague merci avant de s'enfuir dans la loge pour enfiler le boxer. Sirius haussa en sourcil interrogateur et eut la réponse à sa question en voyant Ron et Blaise sortir de la pièce en rajustant leurs vêtements tout en souriant comme des biens heureux. L'animagus rigola doucement à cette vision et fit un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes hommes avant de partir.

- « Vous allez me le traumatiser à la fin, Weasley ! » déclara Rogue qui venait d'arriver derrière le Rouge et Or.

- « On n'a rien fait de mal ! » se défendit Ron tandis que Zabini se retenait de sourire.

- « Peut-être mais pensez un peu que vous n'êtes pas seuls à Poudlard et qu'Harry a tendance à fuir comme une vierge effarouchée devant ce genre de scènes ! » rétorqua froidement Severus en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Du calme, professeur ! Vous verrez, il n'aura pas de séquelles psychologiques ! » ironisa le métis avant de partir rapidement avec Ron avant que la terreur des cachots ne réplique.

Rogue souffla et entendit qu'on les appelait pour recommencer le show.

* * *

- « Et comme prévu, voici venu le temps des tenues de soirée ! » annonça Fred en faisant une révérence.

- « A vos jugements ! » continua George alors qu'il levait en l'air une coupe de champagne. _(Owl City – Fireflies)_

Les finalistes arrivèrent des côtés en marchant calmement. Chacun dans la tenue qu'il avait choisi, les visages étaient détendus et contents tout simplement car les concurrents étaient soulagés d'arriver au bout de cette torture. Ils défilèrent chacun à leur tour posément, sans se presser tandis que les fées des bois voletaient autour d'eux en jonglant avec les sphères à lucioles. Tout simplement sublime niveau esthétique et grâce. Lorsque le dernier morceau s'arrêta, ils s'immobilisèrent momentanément en immortalisant le dernier mouvement de l'ultime chorégraphie où tout le monde se leva et applaudit sans retenue. Les candidats reprirent une position naturelle alors que les lumières redevenaient normales et que le public votait pour l'élu.

Un tableau magique apparu avec les portraits des cinq finalistes et les jumeaux expliquèrent que les votes allaient s'afficher grâce au pourcentage. Un compte à rebours s'activa et à zéro, l'élu fut désigné.

- « QUOI ? » crièrent les professeurs tandis que des rumeurs s'élevaient dans le public.

Effectivement, chaque candidat avait obtenu tout pile 20%. Ce qui faisait une égalité totale entre les favoris.

- « C'est quoi cette arnaque ? » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Dumbledore rigoler sur son siège.

Le directeur se leva doucement et monta tranquillement sur scène. Il prit l'écharpe qui devait appartenir au seul et unique Mister Poudlard pour la multiplier non pas pour en faire cinq exemplaires, mais douze.

- « Si tout les participants éliminés veulent bien m'honorer de leur présence sur scène. » dit simplement le mage blanc.

Le sept exclus arrivèrent d'un pas mal assuré et avec une aura suspicieuse les entourant. Les douze hommes se tinrent côtes à côtes alors que le vieil homme passait une écharpe autour de chaque cou. Une fois les écharpes distribuées, il se tourna de façon à faire face à la foule tout un gardant un œil sur les candidats.

- « Ces hommes qui vous voyez aujourd'hui et que vous avez jugés doivent tous porter le titre de Mister Poudlard. Ils ont grimacé, grommelé, changé de look et d'attitude. Ils ont appris à se connaître et à vivre s'en s'étriper. Une réelle solidarité, bien que cachée, est née entre eux. Ils ont tous supporté le calvaire de cette aventure que je leurs ai imposée mais ils n'ont jamais lâché. Ils ont fait preuve de courage, de patience mais aussi d'amour. Et quelque soit votre vote ou votre préféré, je pense que tous méritent le titre car ils incarnent tous quelque chose que doit posséder un Mister Poudlard. » expliqua Albus dans un silence religieux avant que la salle n'explose sous les acclamations et que les jumeaux lancent les feux d'artifices et jouent avec les effets de lumières.

Albus fit un signe de tête aux candidats et tous retournèrent dans les coulisses sans broncher alors que le directeur invitait l'assemblée à finir la soirée dans les dortoirs ou la Grande Salle jusqu'à maximum trois heures du matin.

Le mage blanc rejoignit ses protégés qui restaient dans un silence pesant en regardant soit le sol, soit les écharpes.

- « Et bien Messieurs ? Vous avez perdus votre langue ? » taquina Albus.

- « VOUS ! » hurlèrent les participants en le fusillant du regard mais Draco fut le plus rapide.

Le jeune homme blond bondit sur Dumbledore qui s'écarta rapidement en laissant le jeune homme s'écraser sur un appareil bizarroïde qui débuta de projeter un film sur le petit écran dans les coulisses comme sur les écrans géants de la salle. Le public qui quittait petit à petit la salle se retourna vers les écrans et regarda attentivement la suite des images. Les candidats firent de même en pâlirent au fur et à mesure tandis que Colin se ruait sur l'appareil pour tenter d'arrêter la projection. Celle-ci montrait les répétitions que le Gryffondor avait filmées mais aussi Harry qui tombait contre Rogue qui éclatait de rire, les deux mêmes qui avaient failli s'embrasser devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, Draco qui rattrapait Hermione et qui la faisait rire, Sirius en fille qui discutait de son couple avec Lupin pour ensuite l'embrasser avant de retourner en cours, Ron qui couchait avec Zabini dans la chambre après la partie de cartes enflammée qu'ils avaient joués, ect… En bref, que des moments d'intimité volés défilèrent sur les écrans avant que les candidats ne jettent différents sorts sur le bidule de malheur alors que des cris retentissaient parmi les élèves. Tout les participants ainsi que Blaise et Hermione qui venaient se joindre à eux dévisagèrent le mage blanc en dégageant une aura meurtrière.

- « Vous nous avez espionnés et filmés à notre insu ! » siffla Rogue d'une voix polaire.

- « Je parie que si on fouille le château, il y a plusieurs caméras cachées dans les gargouilles et dans les statues des couloirs ! » murmura Sirius entre ses dents.

- « Je voulais simplement vous les offrir en souvenirs après le concours ! Je ne voulais pas les diffuser ! » se défendit Dumbledore alors que les jumeaux débarquaient et que Colin regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- « Je pense que la vengeance à sonné ! » chantonna doucement Draco.

Le quatuor des organisateurs déglutit.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que le concours avait eu lieu. Tout les couples avaient été percés à jour à cause du scandale de la vidéo qui avait été malencontreusement diffusée. Cependant, après le remue-ménage provoqué, tout s'était apaisé et les élèves avaient accepté les différentes situations. Ron et Zabini se montraient ensemble ainsi que Draco et Hermione qui cessaient enfin de se retenir. Pour ce qui était de Remus et Sirius, rien n'avait changé entre eux, ils aimaient être discrets devant les gens. Severus en avait profité pour s'afficher avec Harry et avait démontré magnifiquement sa possessivité et sa jalousie envers le jeune homme. Il n'était pas rare de voir le professeur réclamer une papouille au jeune homme et vice-versa pour le plus grand bonheur d'un directeur enfin heureux de voir ces jeunes gens nagés dans le bonheur après leur vie difficile même si Fudge avait tenté de mettre son grain de sel et que la presses s'était emparée de l'affaire. Les oppositions s'étaient tues comme par magie quand Dumbledore avait menacé implicitement de faire ressortir tout les vieux dossiers poussiéreux qui mettraient à mal le ministre et les journalistes.

Ça faisait aussi une semaine que le quatuor infernal se baladait en travesti version péripatéticienne et maquillé comme des voitures volées par tout les candidats qui ricanaient à chaque fois que les organisateurs apparaissaient en public.

* * *

Harry paressait sur le canapé de Severus en attendant que ce dernier revienne de sa réunion organisée par le professeur Dumbledore. Le jeune homme rêvassait et son esprit commença à divaguer sur le corps de Severus. Son pénis se gorgea doucement de sang et Harry défit sa braguette. Il libéra son érection et glissa sa main sur sa virilité dressée. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche en gémissant alors qu'il commençait un langoureux mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge excitée. Son corps commençait à trembler légèrement alors que le plaisir augmentait par petites doses. Le jeune homme s'arqua légèrement et descendit la main inactive sur son torse afin qu'elle le caresse après avoir déboutonné sa chemise. Il siffla de contentement quand la voix de Severus résonna tandis qu'Harry écarquillait brusquement les yeux.

- « J'espère que c'est à moi que tu pensais en baptisant mon divan. » dit Severus en regardant un Harry à moitié-nu, excité à l'extrême et rouge d'embarras.

- « Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu vas… » commença Harry alors que son compagnon fondait sur son sexe pour l'abriter entièrement dans son orifice buccal en un grognement sourd. « …imaginer » termina le jeune homme en un cri aigu sous le plaisir fulgurant.

Severus ne le ménagea pas. Il s'empara ardemment de sa verge et le suçait vigoureusement en gémissant contre le sexe du Rouge et Or dont seul le souffle rapide indiquait qu'il était encore en vie. Il sentit le gland suinter de plaisir et lécha avec passion la semence qui perlait en arrachant des couinements à son élève. Il entreprit de faire glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur, du gland rougi à la base, plusieurs fois de suite avant de rependre entièrement Harry dans sa bouche. Harry ne contrôlait plus son corps, il faisait littéralement l'amour à la bouche de Severus en donnant de puissants coups de reins chaotiques sous l'ordre du plaisir. Le professeur l'emmena au bord de jouissance mais ne lui fit pas basculer pour autant. Rogue arrêta la fellation et remonta au lobe d'Harry en déposant une myriade de baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau dépouillée de vêtements. Harry s'accrocha au dos du maître des potions alors qu'une langue jouait sensuellement avec son oreille et que les érections se frottaient divinement. Leur corps en sueur se collèrent l'un à l'autre et les mains commençaient à se perdre dans des caresses divines qui les faisaient tout deux haleter et gémir de désir.

Severus prit passionnément les lèvres d'Harry et les fit patiemment gonfler en les titillant de sa langue experte et de ses dents avant d'aller jouer avec la langue du jeune homme. Les deux muscles se dévoraient, se découvraient, s'aimaient et se respectaient. Rogue cessa le baiser et vit Harry se pourlécher les lèvres en le regardant avec ses yeux magnifiquement embrumés par le désir et les joues rougies par le plaisir. Le professeur prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le transporta dans la chambre et le coucha sur le lit en se mettant sur lui pour marquer sa gorge comme sienne. Mais Harry ne voulut pas rester sans restes. D'un coup de hanches, il se retrouva au-dessus de Severus et lui sourit, fier de lui.

- « Gamin un jour, gamin toujours ! » soupira Rogue alors qu'Harry se penchait sur son torse pour se venger sur un téton particulièrement sensible.

Severus gémit de plaisir et passa amoureusement sa main dans les cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés d'Harry. Ce dernier décida de s'occuper de l'autre bouton de chair alors qu'une de ses mains baladeuses alla caresser très lentement le phallus en érection de son homme qui s'étrangla sur le coup. Harry cessa ses tortures multiples et arracha les vêtements qui lui restaient ainsi que ceux, récalcitrants, de Severus. Le jeune homme stoppa toutes activités et rougit brusquement.

- « Harry, ça ne vas pas ? » demanda Severus, inquiet, en se redressant légèrement.

- « Si, ça va mais j'ai envie de… » bafouilla le jeune homme en évitant le regard de son professeur « … de faire l'amour avec toi… » termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

- « Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? » questionna sérieusement son homme.

Pour toute réponse, Harry prit la main de Severus et la glissa vers son intimité en regardant son professeur droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier inversa encore une fois les positions pour faciliter la préparation de son jeune et très bientôt amant. Il observait le visage d'Harry alors qu'il insérait un doigt dans la moiteur qu'il convoitait tant ces dernières semaines. Harry ferma les paupières. Bien que le doigt ne faisait aucun mal, il restait une gêne qui ne donnait aucun plaisir. Rogue se retira légèrement pour pouvoir rajouter un deuxième doigt et nota qu'Harry avait nettement serrer les dents. Le jeune homme approuva une sorte de brûlure due à l'arrivée du second doigt et toujours aucun plaisir jusqu'à ce que Severus se mit en faire aller et venir ses doigts dans l'intimité du Rouge et Or. Bien que ce dernier grimaçait légèrement, la douleur s'en allait petit à petit et le plaisir commença à se faire ressentir. Son corps se détendit et ses traits se décrispèrent pour le plus grand soulagement de Rogue qui accéléra un peu ses mouvements. Harry se sentait maintenant parfaitement à l'aise sous cette intrusion et remua imperceptiblement les hanches pour accompagner Severus.

Le professeur jugea qu'Harry était assez préparé et retira délicatement ses doigts. Il replia un jambe d'Harry qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite tandis qu'il plaçait la tête de son érection à l'entrée du fourreau de chair qu'il désirait faire sien. Rogue donna un subtil coup de hanches qui le fit pénétrer à moitié dans l'antre chaude et étroite du jeune homme qui cria légèrement en fermant les yeux sous la brûlure du au passage du pénis nettement plus large que deux doigts fins. Severus attendit quelques secondes et réitéra le mouvement en s'enfouissant complètement en son compagnon qui lui ceintura la nuque. Le professeur se retira légèrement pour mieux revenir et commença des lents et courts mouvements pour que le jeune Gryffondor s'habitue.

Harry avait nettement eu un pic de douleur lorsque son homme entra en lui. Néanmoins, Severus était doux et le ménageait. Ses mouvements étaient modérés et visaient à lui apporter à certain confort dans sa première relation sexuelle. Le Survivant commença à haleter et à avoir un souffle saccadé. Severus bougea quelque peu et se mit plus sur lui en l'enlaçant tendrement alors qu'il augmentait sensiblement le rythme de ses pénétrations. Le corps du jeune homme se cambra légèrement et se fut assez pour que Rogue touche le prostate qui fit pousser un cri étranglé à Harry alors que ses joues s'enflammaient. Le professeur s'évertua alors à aller chercher le point où se localisait la glande sensible qui propulsait Harry dans les limbes du plaisir. Le jeune homme commençait à s'extasier sous chaque coup de rein qui s'accompagnait d'une vague destructrice de jouissance. Severus se pencha et s'empara d'un de ses tétons et s'en fut trop. Harry se tendit brusquement et cria d'extase en se répandant sur le torse de Rogue qui continuait ses mouvements en lui. Harry était au paradis et ça continuait alors que son compagnon n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme et continuait de le pilonner en son intérieur.

Le sexe mou d'Harry se redressa en sentant ce membre tumescent qui n'en finissait pas de le pénétrer pour son plus grand bonheur. Rogue ricana en voyant que son amant était de nouveau en état d'excitation extrême. Le Rouge et Or ouvrit les yeux et fit basculé Rogue sur le dos en un grand mouvement de côté. Le Survivant se retrouva sur le dessus. Il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son professeur et plaça ses genoux sur le matelas afin de se soulever pour pouvoir imprimer lui-même la cadence. Harry commença donc à se soulever et à se rabaisser, s'empalant lui-même sur la verge dressée de Severus en gémissant alors que ce dernier rejetait sa tête en arrière. Il avait agrippé les fesses du jeune homme et les malaxaient en même temps pour contrôler les va et vient.

Harry sentait les vagues de chaleur l'envahir pour la seconde fois alors que le pénétrations de Severus se faisaient rapides et claquantes dans un rythme chaotique qui les faisait crier de plaisir tout les deux. Rogue s'enfonça profondément en Harry en heurtant sa prostate dans l'opération pour y jouir puissamment dans un râle de libération en même temps qu'Harry éjaculait et criait son plaisir pour la deuxième fois consécutive avant de s'affaler sur son professeur.

Severus se tourna sur le côté en portant Harry pour le coucher sur le lit et retira son sexe non-érigé de l'intimité du Gryffondor. Le Rouge et Or se blottit contre Severus et souleva sa tête pour ravir tendrement les lèvres de son professeur. Le maître des potions rendit une réponse lente et terriblement amoureuse à jeune homme qui se sentit planer royalement dans les airs. Les deux hommes rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent affectueusement avant de se sourirent et de s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

- « Sirius ? » appela doucement Remus alors que son compagnon avait piqué un fard avant de replier rapidement la carte du maraudeur après avoir bredouillé 'méfaits accomplis'.

- « Harry est enfin devenu un homme pour ainsi dire ! » annonça l'animagus en rougissant alors que son amant rigolait.

- « Ça t'apprendra à ne pas espionner tout le château à travers notre carte ! » ricana Remus en allant embrasser Sirius pour lui faire passer le choc et l'empêcher de piquer une crise d'excès paternel aïgu.

* * *

- « Et bien, nous avons réussi notre mission ! » chantonna joyeusement Dumbledore sous son capuchon.

- « Oui peut-être mais, franchement, j'étais sûre que selon Mars et Saturne, Vénus ne serait pas au rendez-vous dans l'alignement des planètes et… » commença une voix mystérieuse.

BAM.

- « Merci Hagrid ! » s'exclama le professeur Chourave, récoltant ainsi tout les étonnements de ses collègues « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Où a-t-elle vu des filles dans le concours ? Vénus n'était évidemment pas parmi le spectacle vu que les candidats sont quasiment tous gay ! » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Ce n'est qu'une mystificatrice ambulante et empestant le Xérès ! » déclara MacGonagall en levant le menton en l'air.

- « Moi, tant qu'ils sont heureux ensemble ! » dit Hagrid en souriant d'un air bienveillant alors qu'un blanc résonnait dans la pièce avant que tout le corps professoral approuve.

- « N'empêche que vous auriez pu vous abstenir de diffuser cette vidéo ! » cracha le professeur Sinistra.

- « Voyons, ce n'est pas moi mais le jeune Malefoy qui l'a enclenchée accidentellement ! » se défendit Albus.

- « Alors comment se fait-il que la cassette était déjà dans l'appareil, que vous vous étiez mis juste devant et que vous aviez fait enragé les candidats tout le long du concours ? » demanda subtilement Minerva.

- « Je réfute ses accusations implicites ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai malencontreusement mis la vidéo dans cette engin et que mon pied a glissé sur la gauche quand Draco a bondi sur moi ! » répondit posément le directeur d'un air faussement outré.

- « A d'autres ! » murmura Fred entre ses dents.

- « Comme si on n'était aveugle ! On était là ! » renchérit George alors que les professeurs quittaient la salle.

Dumbledore se retourna vers eux et mit en doigt sur sa bouche avant de leurs faire un clin d'œil, faisant ainsi pouffer les jumeaux facétieux.

* * *

Pansy rattrapa Draco en courant et en pleurant.

- « Draco, reprends-moi ! Je t'aime ! » pleura Pansy.

Énorme pet de vache de la part de l'intéressé. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle le harcelait. Draco tourna au coin du couloir et vit Hermione qui l'attendait. Il lui sourit et alla la rejoindre avec le bouledogue sur les talons.

- « Tu ne peux pas préféré cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cria la serpentarde.

- « Et bien, étonnement, si ! Et question sang, le sien est plus pur que le tien, sois-en certaine vu que mon cœur la choisit et que je l'aime ! » rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il embrassait amoureusement Hermione qui s'était retenue d'éclater de rire et que Parkinson s'enfuyait en hurlant.

* * *

- « Aïe ! » protesta Harry alor qu'il était couché sur le ventre sur le lit de Severus.

- « Comment veux-tu que je te passe l'onguent si tu gigotes comme un diable tout le temps ? » rétorqua Rogue.

- « C'est désagréable ! » pesta le jeune homme.

- « Peut-être mais ça te soulagera au moins ! » répliqua le professeur en passant la main sur la peau rougie.

Nouveau grognement de douleur et de protestation. Un match de catch s'engagea : Harry les fesses à l'air en train de courir dans la chambre pour que Severus cesse d'appliquer la pommade qui le brûlait et Severus qui coursait Harry et qui se butait dans tout les meubles sous les rires de son compagnon.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_( nda : Chers lecteurs(trices), nous sommes un an plus tard :PPP)_

Ils étaient là, tous réunis, autour de la table gigantesque de la famille Weasley au Terrier. La famille de rouquins était au grand complet et avait accueilli Sirius, Remus, Harry, Severus, Zabini, Hermione, Draco et Colin. La joyeuse assemblée discutait gaiement quand Harry se tut et partit dans ses pensées.

- « A quoi tu penses ? » lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille Severus.

- « Ca fait un an, jours pour jours, que le concours s'est déroulé ! » répondit Harry à voix basse en lui souriant.

- « Ca passe vite… Je me demande ce que les autres ont fait de leur écharpe… » dit Rogue.

- « C'est simple, ils l'ont tous soigneusement entreposée quelque part. Même si c'était un vrai chaos forcé, ça demeure un bon souvenir ! » murmura Harry en sentant que Severus l'embrassait doucement sur la joue.

- « Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il n'y pas assez d'ambiance ? » demanda Severus avec un regard étincelant après un court silence.

- « On pense la même chose ? » susurra Harry avec un air malicieux.

- « On est beaucoup plus que l'autre fois ! » démontra Rogue en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry se leva et demanda l'attention qui lui fut accordée

- « Qui veux jouer une part de _Loup-Garou_ ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix forte alors que tout ceux qui connaissaient le jeu sautaient déjà sur leurs chaises.

Harry battait les cartes pendant qu'Hermione expliquait les règles aux bleus et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé et à leur situation respective. Il était toujours en couple avec Severus et s'était installé avec lui à Poudlard alors qu'il suivait dorénavant des études pour devenir Auror où il s'en sortait magnifiquement bien.

Draco, quant à lui, passe plus de moments privilégiés avec son père et ce dernier a totalement accepté le fait que son fils aime une moldue qui se révèle être une sorcière plus que douée.

Les Weasley ont eu du mal à accepter l'homosexualité de leur fils cadet, Ron, mais en voyant son bonheur avec Zabini, ils s'y sont faits et commencent à aimer leur gendre. Ginny est rentrée faire sa dernière année à Poudlard et n'a pas encore changé de copain, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses frères et de son actuel compagnon, Colin Crivey.

Sirius et Remus s'étaient mariés et vivaient dorénavant dans le même appartement à Poudlard. Situation fâcheuse pour l'animagus car, quand on appelait un des deux « Professeur Black ! », les deux époux se retournaient et on était obligé de préciser non pas 'Sirius' mais 'Sissi' pour l'amusement général et en particulier du maître des cachots qui y prenait un malin plaisir.

Harry émergea à la fin de la préparation des cartes et des explications. Il distribua les cartes et la bataille commença et dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

De retour chez eux, tout les anciens candidats remarquèrent un petit paquet sombre sur leur table de salon. Chacun s'approcha et découvrit la vidéo cassette avec un mot.

_« J'espère que vous aimerez ces souvenirs que nous avons immortalisés du début jusqu'à la fin du concours._

_ Albus Dumbeldore_

_ Ps : N'oubliez pas que les élus, c'est à dire tout les anciens candidats, doivent faire acte de présence au prochain Mister Poudlard qui aura lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je compte sur vous pour aider et conseiller les nouvelles recrues durant les répétitions ! »_

Et tous soupirèrent : tout recommençait. Néanmoins, chacun décida dans sa tête de faire subir les mêmes choses aux recrues et de se venger d'Albus. Ca allait être un beau concours… Oh que oui…

_**The end**_

* * *

Voilà, fini ! Ma fic est terminée ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de passer un bon réveillon et un très Joyeux Noël ainsi qu'une Bonne Année si je ne reviens pas avec une fiction avant le 31 décembre ! J'espère que ça vous a vraiment plu. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont suivie et lue jusqu'au bout ! J'espère tous et toutes vous retrouver pour ma fiction suivante (quand j'aurai une idée XD) !

Dernières reviews pour cette aventure ? :PPP

Bisous et Bonnes Fêtes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDD


End file.
